Harriet Potter 3
by Afaim
Summary: Es ist Harriets drittes Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie ist verliebt, erhält ihren ersten Kuss, findet einen neuen Mentor, wundert sich über Draco und muss sich damit auseinandersetzten, dass ihr Pate sie angeblich umbringen will.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban

Harriet Potter ist das Mädchen das überlebt hat. Den Angriff des dunkeln Zauberers Lord Voldemort, der ihre Eltern getötet hat, hat sie überstanden und nur eine blitzförmige Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn davon getragen. Nun 12 Jahre später ist sie 13 Jahre und Schülerin auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ihre beste Freundin ist Hermine Granger und ihr bester Freund Ron Weasley. Harriet ist ein hübsches zurückhaltendes höfliches Mädchen (mit sehr widerspenstigen Haar), das allerdings schon mal so richtig in die Luft gehen kann, wenn sie auf eine Ungerechtigkeit stößt oder mit ihren Nerven am Ende ist. Im letzten Jahr musste sie in der Kammer des Schreckens mit einem Basilisken und der jüngeren Version von Lord Voldemort fertig werden. Trotzdem sieht sie ihrem dritten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts positiv entgegen.

1. Tante Magdas großer Fehler

Harriet Potter hasste die Sommerferien. Dieses Jahr besonders. Ihr Onkel Vernon hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass jeder Kontakt mit den „Freaks" von „dieser verfluchten Schule" in den Sommerferien unerwünscht war. Obwohl Harriet ihm unzählige Male erklärt hatte, dass Hermines Eltern Zahnärzte waren und keine Ahnung von Zauberei hatten, durfte ihre Freundin nicht zu Besuch kommen, und sie durfte diese auch nicht besuchen.

Die Telefonrechnung müsste sie außerdem selbst bezahlen, hatte ihr Onkel verkündet, nach dem sie ein einziges Mal eine Stunde lang mit Hermine telefoniert hatte.

Rons einziger Anruf bei Harriet war in einer Katastrophe geendet, als Onkel Vernon abgehoben hatte und Ron wie ein Irrer ins Telefon gebrüllt hatte. Er konnte sie auch nicht wie im letzten Jahr „retten", da die gesamte Weasley Familie den Großen Goldpreis des _Tagespropheten_ (der Zaubererzeitung) gewonnen hatte und daraufhin Rons älteren Bruder Bill (den bestaussehensten Weasley-Sohn) in Ägypten besuchten, wie der _Tagesprophet _berichtete (Mit Foto, sogar Rons Ratte Krätze war am Foto zu sehen).

Also blieb ihr nichts anders über als bei der guten alten Eulenpost zu bleiben. Ihre weiße Eule Hedwig war zum Glück ein sehr geduldiges und verlässliches Tier.

Zum Geburtstag hatte Hagrid ihr ein merkwürdiges, lebendig erscheinendes, beißendes, Buch geschickt, dass sie, laut seiner Aussage, „noch brauchen" würde. Harriet hatte es, aus Angst es könne sie fressen, unter ihrem Bett versteckt.

Sie konnte das neue Schuljahr kaum erwarten, denn Dudley (ihr fetter Cousin) war besonders fies und nervig, und Tante Petunia sah sie wieder mal besonders merkwürdig an (Was unter anderem daran lag, dass Harriet ihrer Mutter Lily, Petunias Schwester, sehr ähnlich sah und Petunia hatte ihre Schwester gehasst).

Und dann kam auch noch Tante Magda zu Besuch. Harriet hasste Tante Magda und Tante Magda hasste Harriet. Magda war Vernons Schwester, die nicht besonders viel von Petunias Zweig der Familie hielt. Einer der Gründe, warum Tante Magda Harriet hasste, war der, dass ihr Lieblingshund Ripper Harriet viel besser leiden konnte als Magda. Und darüber war Magda nie hinweg gekommen.

Harriet war gerade dabei zu Frühstücken und Radio zu hören (Irgendwas von einem Gefängnisausbruch), als sich Onkel Vernon vor ihr aufbaute. „Bitte benimm dich."

Harriet sah ihn an. „Ich werde mich benehmen, wenn sie es auch tut", meinte sie ruhig. „...die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung. Black ist bewaffnet und äußerst gefährlich..." Onkel Vernon drehte das Radio ab.

„Ich meine es ernst. Magdas Besuch ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich will nicht, dass es so endet wie beim letzten Mal." (Da hatten sich Harriet und Tanten Magda über den Tisch hinweg angeschrieen und Magda war beleidigt abgerauscht). Harriet hielt Onkel Vernon einen Zettel unter die Nase.

„Im dritten Jahr dürfen die Schüler am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade, aber nur wenn ihre Eltern eine Einverständniserklärung unterschreiben", meinte Harriet, „Wenn ich verspreche brav zu sein, unterschreibst du die dann?" „Okay." Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf. „Ach ja, und noch was. Ich hab Magda erzählt, dass du in einer Sonderschule für Schwererziehbare Jugendliche bist."

„WAS!"

„Irgendwas musste ich ihr ja sagen!", verteidigte sich Onkel Vernon. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du sowieso dort", murmelte Tante Petunia. Harriet schnappte nach Luft. _Ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut._

„In Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen diese Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten, aber dafür garantiert ihr mir diese Unterschrift", erklärte sie dann. „Ja, ja. Und mach was mit deinen Haaren bevor Magda kommt. Ich fahr sie holen", meinte Onkel Vernon. Harriet strich unglücklich über ihren Kopf und seufzte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Tante Magda (korpulent wie eh und je) schneite herein. Ripper begleitet sie. „Wo ist denn mein Dudders? Wo ist mein Neffilein?" Magda umarme Dudley mit ihren schraubstockartigen Armen fest (Harriet wusste genau, dass er Tante Magda ebenso sehr hasste wie sie, von seinen Eltern jedoch dafür bezahlt wurde, dass er ihre Umarmungen ertrug).

Ripper stürzte sich auf Harriet und schleckte ihr das Gesicht ab. „Ja, ist schon gut, mein Schöner. Ich hab dich auch vermisst..." Tante Magda ließ Dudley los (was diesen ungemein zu erleichtern schien) und beobachte Rippers Liebesbezeugungen an Harriet mit steinerner Miene. „So", meinte sie kühl, „Auch noch da?" Harriet tätschelte Ripper und schenkte Tante Magda ein gezwungenes Lächeln. „Bis zur Volljährigkeit", erwiderte sie und erhielt von Onkel Vernon einen warnenden Blick.

Am Tisch wurde Platz genommen. „Sag mal, Mädchen," flötete Tante Magda, „Macht man in deiner Schule für Schwererziehbare Jugendliche auch vom Rohrstock gebrauch?" „Ja. Meine Finger sind schon ganz wund", erwiderte Harriet gezwungen ruhig. Onkel Vernons Blick sprach Bände. _Denk an Hogsmeade, _ermahnte sich Harriet, _Denk an Hogsmeade. _Den Rest des Essens ließ sie schweigend über sich ergehen.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Harriet Tante Magda aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber Magda nutze jede Gelegenheit um sie im Auge zu behalten und an ihr herum zu nörgeln. („Wie sehen deine Haare schon wieder aus?" „Hast du keine ordentliche Kleidung?" „Iss manierlich" „Sitz gerade"). Am dritten Tag beim Mittagessen wurde es Harriet fast zuviel.

„Du musst dir keinen Vorwurf machen, dass das Mädchen so geworden ist, Vernon", sagte Tante Magda, „Wenn im Inneren etwas Verdorbenes steckt, kann kein Mensch etwas dagegen machen. Das ist eine Grundregel der Zucht. Bei Hunden kann man es immer beobachten. Wenn etwas mit der Hündin nicht stimmt, wird auch mit den Welp-".

In diesem Augenblick explodierte ihr Weinglas. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wurden sehr bleich. Magda tat den Zwischenfall ab. Harriet war beunruhigt. Schon seit zwei Jahren waren ihr keine unerwünschten Zauber mehr passiert. (Der letzte Zwischenfall war der mit der Schlange im Zoo gewesen). Sie beschloss sich besser unter Kontrolle zu halten (Das Zaubern außerhalb der Schulzeit war minderjährigen Zauberern verboten und sie hatte schon letztes Jahr eine Verwarnung erhalten).

Doch Tante Magda trieb es weiter. Beim Abendessen am nächsten Tag kam sie auf das Thema zurück. Harriet versuchte an Himbeereis zu denken. Erfolglos. Sie streichelte Ripper und versuchte sich an Seite 13 in _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten _zu erinnern.

„Alles eine Frage des Blutes, sag ich immer." (Tante Magda würde sich mit Mr. Malfoy und seinem Sohn Draco bestens verstehen). „Schlechtes Blut zeigt sich einfach. Nun, ich will nichts gegen eure Familie sagen, Petunia, aber deine Schwester war ein faules Ei. Kommt in den besten Familien vor. Dann ist sie mit diesem Taugenichts abgehauen und was dabei herauskam, sitzt hier vor uns." (Und war sehr sehr bemüht nicht die Fassung zu verlieren).

„Dieser Potter. Ihr habt mir nie gesagt, was er beruflich gemacht hat." Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sahen aus als würden sie jeden Moment tot umfallen. „Er-er hat nicht gearbeitet. War arbeitslos", stammelte Onkel Vernon und warf Harriet einen flehenden Blick zu. „Das hab ich mir gedacht!", meinte Tante Magda, „Ein fauler Rumtreiber, der..."

„Pass auf was du sagst", zischte Harriet. Wenn sie etwas nicht aushielt, dann Leute, die ihre toten Eltern beleidigten. Magda starrte sie an. „Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?" „Noch Kognak!"; versuchte Onkel Vernon die Situation zu retten, „Harriet, es ist spät. Du solltest ins Bett gehen." „Nein, Vernon", versetzte Tante Magda, „Sprich weiter Harriet. Was hast du mir zu sagen, über deine Eltern, die betrunken bei einem Autounfall umkamen. Hatte dein Vater nicht ein Alkoholproblem?"

„Nein, hatte er nicht", presste Harriet hervor, „Und sie sind auch nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben." _Sie wurden ermordet, du blöde Kuh!_ Sie krallte sich in Rippers Fell fest, der winselte. „Sind sie sehr wohl, du freche kleine Lügnerin, und sie haben dich zurückgelassen als Last für ihre anständigen hart arbeitenden Verwandten! Du bist ein unverschämtes undankbares kleines Miststück! Du wirst genauso enden wie deine Eltern! Besoffen in irgendeinen Straßengraben! Nicht einmal die Fliegen wert, die..."

Tante Magda verstummte als würden ihr die Worte fehlen. Dann begann sie anzuschwellen. Immer mehr. Einige Knöpfe ihrer Tweedjacke rissen ab und knallten gegen die Wand. Dudley hatte sich an die Wand geflüchtet. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia waren aufgesprungen. Magda schwoll immer weiter an, wie ein monströser Ballon. „Magda!"

Sie hob vom Stuhl ab und begann zu schweben. Sie war jetzt kugelrund. Ripper bellte sie an, als wäre sie ein fremdes Objekt. Onkel Vernon versuchte sie hinunter zu ziehen, aber Ripper biss ihn in die Hand. „HARRIET POTTER!", brüllte Vernon.

Harriet rannte tränenüberströmt aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Onkel polterte ihr hinterher. „Mach das rückgängig! Sofort!"

„Ich weiß nicht wie!" Sie hatte ihre Koffer gepackt und Hedwigs Käfig geschnappt und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Onkel Vernon verfolgte sie noch immer. „Wage es nicht dieses Haus zu verlassen! Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus, bevor du das wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast!"

Harriet zog ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf ihren Onkel. „Komm mir nicht zu nahe, ich bin gefährlich!", erklärte sie und war sich auch sicher, dass sie Recht hatte. Dann floh sie aus dem Haus in die kühle Nacht.

_Wegen mehrfachen Anfragen poste ich jetzt auch die anderen Teile hier. Sonst gibt es sie zur Zeit nirgends online. (Was aber nicht meine Schuld ist). Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, weil ich mich sonst nur wieder ärgere._

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Die Fahrt im Ritter

Heiße Tränen rannten ihre Wagen hinunter als sie ihren schweren Koffer die Straße entlang schleppte. In dieses Haus würde sie nie, _nie_ wieder zurückgehen! Vermutlich würde der Zwischenfall mit Tante Magda das Ende ihrer Hogwarts-Karriere sein, aber vielleicht konnte sie ja Hagrid helfen. So wäre sie immer noch ein Teil von Hogwarts, dem einzigen Ort, den sie „Zuhause" nennen konnte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ein Mauerchen am Magnolienring sinken. Sie weinte immer noch, aber langsam gesellte sich zu ihrer Verzweiflung auch noch Panik hinzu. Es war Mitten in der Nacht. Sie war allein, ohne Muggelgeld irgendwo am Magnolienring. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hin sollte.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden. Zitternd hob sie den Zauberstab. Etwas war dort, hinter ihr, zwischen Garage und Haus. „_Lumos", _flüsterte sie. An der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein blendendes Licht. Harriet leuchtete zitternd in die Richtung.

Harriet erkannte zwei leuchtende aufgerissene Augen, und die mächtigen Umrisse eines riesigen Wesens. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei sprang sie zurück, fiel über ihren Koffer und landete am Hinterteil. Ihren Zauberstab verlor sie auch, als sie die Hand ausstreckte um den Sturz abzufangen. Sie hob ihn wieder hoch und um in den Durchgang zischen Garage und Haus zu leuchte. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hielt sie davon ab.

Ein riesiger purpurfarbener Bus hielt quietschend auf der Straße hinter ihr an. Goldenen Lettern auf der Windschutzscheibe verkündeten, dass es sich um den _Fahrenden Ritter _handelte. Harriet verdeckte ihre Narbe mit Haar (immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass Morgen im Tagesprophet stand: _Harriet Potter verwirrt am Straßenrand gefunden)._

Jemand sprang aus dem Gefährt. „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach die Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin heute Abend Ihr Schaff-"

Stan Shunpike verstummte mitten im Wort. Er hatte Harriet am Boden entdeckt. Stan war ein Junge von vielleicht neunzehn Jahren, mit abstehenden Ohren und Pickeln. „Was machst du denn da unten?", erkundigte er sich eindeutig besorgt.

„Bin gestolpert", brummte Harriet unwillig und rappelte sich auf. „Hast du geweint?" „Nein." Diesmal war die Antwort scharf. Sie leuchtete in den Durchgang. Das Wesen war verschwunden „Was suchste denn?", erkundigte sich Stan. „Da war ein riesiges schwarzes Vieh. Ein Hund, oder so was ähnliches", meinte Harriet unsicher.

Stan sah sie skeptisch an. „Wie heißt'n du?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Lavender...Lavender Creevey. Hilfst du mir mit den Gepäck?" Stan nahm ihren Koffer. „Bist auf der Flucht, Lavender?" „Höchstens auf der von zu Hause...Wie viel nach London?"

„Elf Sickel, aber für dreizehn kriegst du heiße Schokolade und für fünfzehn eine Flasche warmes Wasser und eine Zahnbürste in der Farbe deiner Wahl." _Wie großzügig. _Harriet drückte ihm das Geld in die Hand.

Im Bus gab es keine Sitze nur Betten. Stan teilte Harriet eines zu. Dann stellte er ihr den Fahrer des Bus', Ernie Prang vor. Mit einem gewaltigen Knall, sauste der Bus los und Harriet wünschte sich ins Jenseits.

Ernie (Stan nannte ihn Ern') fuhr wie ein Wahnsinniger (oder so wie Ron Autos flog). Harriet krallte sich an ihren Bett zu und betete zu überleben. „Magst keine hohen Geschwindigkeiten, was Lavender?", spottete Stan, der sich über ihr offensichtliches Unwohlsein zu amüsieren schien. Harriet streckte ihm die Zunge raus und versuchte zu schlafen- ohne Erfolg.

Stan führte sich unterdessen die neuste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten _zu Gemüte. Auf der Titelseite war ein Foto von einem Mann mit eingesunkenem Gesicht und langen verfilzten Haar zu sehen. Irgendetwas an ihm kam Harriet merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Der Mann da! Wer ist das?", erkundigte sie sich. Stan warf ihr einen Blick zu als hätte sie soeben zugegen noch nie von Lord Voldemort gehört zu haben. „Sirius Black natürlich. Wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt. Er ist ausgebrochen."

Das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte nicht derselbe Mann sein! Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte ein anderes Bild auf. Das eines jungen hübschen schwarzhaarigen lächelnden Mannes, auf dem Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern. Sirius Black, der Freund ihrer Eltern, über den Hagrid nicht hatte sprechen wollen.

Harriet riss Stan die Zeitung aus der Hand und studierte den Artikel: „Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß".

Sirius Black war aus Askaban ausgebrochen (Der einzige dem das je gelungen war). Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, versicherte, dass alles getan wurde um ihn zu fassen Er hatte auch den Premierminister der Muggel von der Krise unterrichtet, da Black angeblich besonders verrückt und gefährlich war. Vor zwölf Jahren hatte er angeblich mit einem einzigen Fluch dreizehn Menschen getötet.

Harriet starrte in die überschattenden Augen von Sirius Black, die so wenig mit den strahlenden Augen auf seinen Jugendbildnissen zu tun hatten. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Er war doch ein Freund meiner Eltern!_

Ganz langsam fragte sie: „Hat er wirklich diese dreizehn Menschen umgebracht? Mit einem Fluch?" „Jep. Und das auch noch vor Zeugen am helllichten Tag. Gab'n ziemliche Aufruhr, nicht wahr Ern?", erklärte Stan. Ernie gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Harriet blinzelte. „Warum?"

„Weil er verrückt is nehm ich an. Black war ein großer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Es heißt er stand ihm sehr nahe. Und als die kleine Harriet Potter-" (Harriet strich sich über die Haare) „-mit Du-weißt-schon-wem Schluss gemacht hat, wurden alle seine Anhänger aufgespürt. Und da ihr sie wussten, dass alles vorbei war, gaben sie klein bei. Aber nicht Sirius Black. Hat wohl gedacht er würde der zweite Mann sein, wenn Du-weit-schon-wer eines Tages die Macht übernommen hat. Jedenfalls haben sie Black mitten auf einer Straße voller Muggel eingekreist und Black hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt. Einen Zauberer hat er dabei auch erwischt und ein Dutzend Muggel, die im Weg waren. Furchtbar, nicht? Und weißt du was Black dann getan hat? Er hat gelacht. Hat einfach dagestanden und gelacht. Und als die Verstärkung aus dem Zaubereiministerium ankam, hat er sich seelenruhig abführen lassen und hat sich die ganze Zeit geschüttet vor Lachen. Isser nicht verrückt, Ern?"

„Wenn er's nich war, als er nach Askaban kam, dann isser's spätestnes jetzt", sagte Ernie langsam, „Würd mich in die Luft jagen bevor ich da einen Fuß hineinsetze." Harriet hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Bett. Jetzt würde sie sicherlich Alpträume habe.

Glücklicherweise hörten Stan und Ernie auf über Sirius Black zu reden. Vermutlich bemerkten sie, dass das Thema Harriet nicht gut bekam.

Beim _Tropfenden Kessel_ setzten sie Harriet ab. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwartete sie Minister Fudge dort. „Ah, da bist du ja, Harriet." („Ich hab's doch gewusst! Ern'! Ern'! Rat mal, wer Lavender ist, Ern! 's ist Harriet Potter!", begeisterte sich Stan). Fudge führte Harriet in ein Hinterzimmer und sie befürchtete zu wissen was kommen würde.

„Ich bin Cornelius Fudge, Harriet. Der Zaubereiminister." „Ich weiß. Ich...äh...kenne Sie von Fotos, Herr Minister." (Sie konnte Fudge ja schlecht erzählen, dass sie ihn unter den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Vaters in Hagrids Hütte gesehen hatte).

Fudge lächelte sie ermutigend an, und war erstaunlich freundlich. Harriets Sicherheit schien ihm viel wichtiger zu sein, als der Zwischenfall mit Tante Magda. Harriet erfuhr, dass die Sache bereinigt worden war, und Tante Magda sich nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall würde erinnern können. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia waren bereit ihr zu verzeihen, und sie nächsten Sommer wieder aufzunehmen, wenn sie das ganze Schuljahr über in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

„Moment mal. Soll das bedeuten, ich muss Hogwarts nicht verlassen?", erkundigte sie sich unsicher. „Aber wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee!" Harriet zögerte. „Nun ja, es ist uns doch verboten in den Sommerferien zu zaubern, auch wenn das mit Tante Magda keine Absicht war. Letztes Jahr erhielt ich schon eine Verwarnung, bloß weil ein Hauself in meinen Haus gezaubert hat", erklärte sie.

„Oh das. War ein bedauerliches Missverständnis. Und wie du selbst gesagt hast, es war keine Absicht. Wie schicken doch niemanden nach Askaban nur weil er seine Tante aufbläst!" Harriet starrte Fudge misstrauisch an. Okay, sie war Harriet Potter, aber hatte der Minister nichts Besseres zu tun als sich mit einer Minderjährigen abzugeben, die ihre Tante aufgeblasen hatte? Und wieso hatte er ausgerechnet vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel _auf sie gewartet? Und wieso verdammt war er so freundlich zu ihr?

„Zimmer elf ist frei, Harriet. Ich bin sicher du wirst dich wohl fühlen. Ach eins noch, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich im London der Muggel herum treibst, ja? Bleib in der Winkelgasse. Und sei jedem Abend zurück bevor es dunkel wird. Tom wird ein Auge auf dich haben", schloss der Minister.

Langsam wurde es echt merkwürdig. „Minister, hat das alle irgendetwas mit Sirius Black zu tun? Glauben Sie er könnte in London sein?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Fudge wurde so bleich, dass Harriet fast ein wenig erschrak.

„Nein! Nein!", versicherte er ihr, „Wir wollen dich nur nicht noch mal verlieren, dass ist alles. Ich muss jetzt gehen, hab noch viel zu tun. Es war nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Harriet." Fudge schüttelte ihr die Hand und ging.

Später meinte Harriet müde an Hedwig gewandt: „Diese Nacht war echt merkwürdig."

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Gesichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neue Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH.

3. Ferien in der Winkelgasse

Harriet ging in die Winkelgasse, kaufte Bücher bei _Flourish&Blotts, _bewunderten den neusten Rennbesen, den Feuerblitz, in der Auslage, ging Eisessen und genoss das Leben in der Winkelgasse. Nur manchmal dachte sie schaudernd an ihre Begegnung mit den riesigen Hund am Magnolienring zurück.

Sie traf Lavender und Parvati, sowie deren Zwillingsschwester Padma (die erstaunlicherweise in Ravenclaw und nicht in Gryffindor war), die in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen gekommen waren. Padma sah Parvati zwar sehr ähnlich, hatte aber ansonsten nicht sehr viel mit ihrer Schwester gemein.

Während Parvati oftmals dazu neigte gar nicht mehr zu reden aufzuhören, war Padma fast schon unheimlich still. Während Parvati ewig über Jungs reden konnte, schien sich Padma mit diesem Thema nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. Während Parvati für Vanilleeis einen Mord begangen hätte, hasste Padma Vanille. Und während Parvati die ganze Zeit von den Wahrsagen-Stunden, die sie dieses Jahr erwarteten schwärmten, verkündete Padma laut, dass „sie eher sterben würde, als freiwillig Wahrsagen bei der verrückten Trelawney" über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Nach zwei Stunden Gespräch, hauptsächlich über das Thema Jungs („Terry Brooks ist ja ganz süß, aber sein älterer Bruder Tim...oh Gott, der ist vielleicht einfach...ah." „Weißt du zufällig, ob Oliver Wood eine Freundin hat, Harry? Nicht, dass mich das interessieren würde, aber eine Freundin von mir aus Ravenclaw hat mich gefragt und..." „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass alle süßen Jungs in Ravenclaw sind, Padma?" „Cedric ist einfach eine Wucht. Findest du nicht, Harry?" Das Erwähnen von Cedric Diggorys Namen führte dazu, dass Harriet die nächsten fünf Minuten des Gespräches nicht mehr mitbekam und mit Gedanken an Cedric, der sie Ende letzten Schuljahres angelächelt hatte, in andere Sphären abhob), sehnte sich Harriet geradezu nach einem guten alten „Du bist so ein Trottel"- Streit mit Dudley.

Am letzten Ferientag tauchten auch endlich Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse auf. Sie überstürmten sie mit Fragen („Hast du wirklich deine Tante aufgeblasen!" –Ron. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" – Hermine), Ron präsentierte stolz seine neuen Zauberstab und verkündeten sie würden mit ihr im _Tropfenden Kessel _übernachten, damit sie am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam auf den _King's Cross-_Bahnhof würden fahren können.

Dann verglichen sie ihre Stundenpläne (in der dritten belegten die Schüler zum ersten Mal Wahlfächer). Hermine schien alle möglichen Fächer zu belegen, sogar Muggelkunde („Warum gehst du in Muggelkunde? Deine Eltern sind doch Muggel!", empörte sich Ron, „Du weißt doch schon alles über Muggel!" „Aber es ist spannend, sie aus der Sicht der Zauberei zu studieren", behauptete Hermine und Harriet beschloss, dass Hermine dringend ein Privatleben besorgen musste).

Danach zogen sie zu Dritt los um Hermine ein neues Haustier zu besorgen und Rons Ratte Krätze von einem Experten ansehen zu lassen (Ron behauptete Krätze wäre krank und Harriet fand, dass er wirklich nicht gut aussah). Leider handelte es sich bei Hermines neuem Haustier um eine Monsterkatze namens Krummbein, die es gleich vom ersten Moment an auf Krätze abgesehen hatte, was Ron und Hermine neuen Stoff zum Streiten lieferte. Die beiden waren ja im Grunde schon immer wie Hund und Katz gewesen, nun waren sie sozusagen Ratte und Riesenkater, und Harriet ahnte Böses für die Zukunft.

Zurück im Tropfenden Kessel trafen die den Rest (zumindest den Großteil des Restes) vom Weasley-Klan. Mrs. Weasley umarmte Harriet sofort als sie das Mädchen erblickte, und einmal mehr wurde Harriet schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie keine eigene Mutter hatte. Ginny schien auch sehr froh Harriet wieder zu sehen und hatte offenbar auch nicht vergessen, dass ihr das ältere Mädchen im letzten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hatte.

Percy war jetzt in seinen letzten Jahr und Schulsprecher. Harriet gratulierte ihm freundlich. Mehr hatten Fred und George nicht gebraucht. Schon begannen sie damit ihren Bruder auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise auf den Arm zu nehmen. Mr. Weasley las den _Tagespropheten. _Am Titelblatt war einmal mehr Sirius Black zu sehen. Das Ministerium hatte ihn noch immer nicht gefasst. Harriet starrte das Foto an, als könnte es ihr die Fragen beantworten, die ihr über diesen Mann auf der Seele lagen. Natürlich konnte das Foto das nicht tun.

Nach dem Abendessen war Krummbein verschwunden. (Rons erste Tat war es Krätze in Sicherheit zu bringen). Harriet begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Kater, und hörte dabei zufällig einen Streit zwischen Mrs. und Mr.Weasely mit, in dem auch ihr Name fiel.

„Willst du Harry mit dieser schweren Last in die Schule schicken? Das Mädchen hat schon mehr als genug durchgemacht! Sie kann von Glück reden, dass sie nichts weiß!", argumentierte Molly Weasley gerade.

„Ich will nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht, oder sie Angst hat. Ich will nur, dass sie auf sich aufpasst!", entgegnete ihr Mann, „Du kennst doch Harriet. Sie zieht Ärger geradezu an. Ron und Harry sind schon zweimal im Verbotenen Wald gelandet! Aber das kommt dieses Jahr für sie nicht in Frage, und das sollte sie wissen! Wenn ich nur daran denke, was passieren hätte können, als sie in dieser Nacht von zu Hause weggelaufen ist! Wenn der Fahrende Ritter sie nicht aufgelesen hätte, dann wäre sie tot gewesen, bevor das Ministerium sie gefunden hätte, darauf wette ich."

Harriet fühlte einen Knoten in ihrem Magen. Plötzlich verstand sie warum sie alle wie ein rohes Ei behandelten. Sie hörte kaum noch zu, bis der Name „Sirius Black" fiel. Harriet hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie klopfte und ging in den Raum der Weasleys. Sowohl Molly als auch Arthur sahen gleichermaßen erschrocken wie ertappt aus.

„Ich kam zufällig vorbei, und hab mehr gehört als ich wollte", begann Harriet langsam. „Oh, Harry!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Harriet hob die Hand. „Ich will wissen, was los ist", meinte sie dann nur. Arthur und Molly Weasley tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren." Arthur räusperte sich.

„Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, das du wissen solltest, Harriet", begann er, „In der Nacht als Sirius Black aus Askaban verschwand, war Minister Fudge dort. Die Wachen haben ihm berichtet, dass Black schon eine ganze Weile im Schlaf geredet hat. Immer dieselben Worte...I_n Hogwarts. Die verräterische Ratte ist in Hogwarts._ Sirius Black ist ein sehr kranker Mann, Harriet. In der Nacht als du weißt schon wer starb, wurde sein Leben zerstört. Er hatte zwölf Jahre Zeit um alleine in Askaban darüber zu brüten. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er dir die Schuld gibt."

Harriet unterbrach ihn. „Aber er sprach von einem Verräter oder, von mir aus,_ einer verräterischen Ratte. _Mich kann er damit wohl kaum meinen! Wen soll ich denn verraten haben!", protestierte sie, „Er wird wohl kaum aus Askaban geflohen sein um sich an mir zu rächen! Er ist hinter diesen Verräter her! Wen immer er damit meint!"

Arthur sah sie ernst an. „Harry", meinte er sanft, „In seinen kranken Geist ist jeder ein Verräter, der nicht an der Seite von Du weißt schon wem stand. Black hat außerdem einmal gesagt, dass _der, der sein Leben zerstört hat _dafür büßen wird. Und dann war er verschwunden. Für ihn wäre es schon Verbrechen genug, dass du das Kind deiner Eltern bist, aber noch dazu hast du seine Meister besiegt."

„Aber...Sirius Black war doch einmal ein Freund meiner Eltern! Wieso sollte er mir etwas antun wollen!" Harriet gab nicht auf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie konnten nicht schon wieder hinter ihr her sein. „Dinge ändern sich, Harry."

„Aber nicht so was! Hören Sie, Mr. Weasley. Sie und das Ministerium sind auf der völlig falschen Spur! Sirius Black will nichts von mir! Er ist sicher schon außer Landes: Auf den Vichy-Inseln oder sonst wo!" Arthur sah sie traurig an. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Versprich mir aber trotzdem, dass du dich vorsiehst, okay?" Harriet versprach es, versicherte den Weasleys aber noch einmal, dass Sirius Black sicherlich nicht hinter ihr her war.

In der Nach hatte sie Alpträume, in denen ein sehr verrückter Sirius Black sie umbrachte.

_Arme Harry._

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Die Zugfahrt

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren alle gemeinsam zum Bahnhof. Während Percy seiner Freundin Penelope Clearwater (die übrigens sehr nett war) sein Schulsprecherabzeichen zeigte, suchten sich Harriet, Hermine, Ron und Ginny ein Abteil.

Sie fanden zwar kein freies, aber dafür eines, in dem nur ein einzelner Mann schlief. Er trug einen schäbigen Umhang und sah irgendwie krank aus. Obwohl noch recht jung, war sein Haar bereits von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Außerdem kam er Harriet irgendwie bekannt vor. (Es wurde langsam aber sicher lästig, dauernd Leute zu sehen, die ihr bekannt vor kamen, sie aber nicht zuordnen konnte).

„Wer, glaubt ihr, ist das?", zischte Ron leise als sie eintraten. „Professor R. J. Lupin", erklärte Hermine ohne zu zögern. Ron sah sie befremdet an. „Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" Hermine deutete gelassen auf die Gepäckablage. „Steht auf seinem Koffer", meinte sie.

„Lupin, Lupin...Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", überlegte Harriet. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie kniete sich vor den Mann hin und musterte sein Gesicht. Ja, er hatte eindeutig Ähnlichkeit mit einem deutlich jüngeren Mann auf Fotos in ihrem Album. Nach Sirius Black, noch ein Geist der Vergangenheit, ein Freund ihrer Eltern, der plötzlich auftauchte. _Und wo haben die bitte bisher gesteckt? Ist dieses Schuljahr auch unter den Titel „Alte Freunde von Harriets Eltern tauchen auf" bekannt?_

„Kennst du ihn?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Nein, aber meine Eltern kannten ihn. Ich hab Fotos von ihm in meinem Album", erklärte Harriet und nahm neben Lupin Platz. Hermine, Ginny und Ron setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank. Harriet überlegte kurz ob sie ihnen von Sirius Black und den Verdacht des Ministeriums erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Immerhin war sie sich ja sicher, dass Black nicht hinter ihr her war.

Fast die gesamte Fahrt über schlief Professor R. J. Lupin seelenruhig neben ihren Gesprächen und ließ sich auch von ihren Gesprächen nicht stören. Das Thema Hogsmeade unterband Harriet schnell wieder, da sie sowieso nicht mit in das Dorf gehen konnte und nicht daran erinnert werden wollte. Stattdessen erzählten Ron und Ginny von Ägypten, Hermine von ihren Ferien und Harriet berichtete noch einmal, wie sie ihre Tante aufgeblasen hatte.

Dann machte der Zug plötzlich eine Notbremsung. Und dann wurde es stockdunkel. Ginny gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich. „Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Ron, der vorher zum Fenster gegangen war. „Autsch! Ron, das war mein Fuß!"

„Sorry, Hermine! Ginny bist du das?"

„Nein, das bin ich. Und wenn deine Hand, da nicht sofort wegnimmst Ronald Weasley geht es dir schlecht."

„Oh, Gott. Tut mir so leid! Heh, da draußen ist was!"

Etwas oder jemand stürzte in ihr Abteil, und knallte auf den Boden. „Hallo, Neville", sagte Harriet ruhig. „Harry? Was ist eigentlich los?" „Keine Ahnung. Aber du solltest..." Neville hatte sich an ihr festgeklammert um aufzukommen und zog sie nun mit sich auf den Boden.

„Das grenzt ja schon fast an sexuelle Belästigung!"

„Tut mir leid, Harry! Ich steh auf und helf dir hoch!"

„Autsch! Diesmal war es mein Fuß!"

„Tut mir leid, Ginny!"

„Ruhe!", befahl plötzlich eine heißere Stimme. Schweigen kehrte ein.

Professor Lupin war wohl endlich aufgewacht. Ein Knistern ertönte und er leuchtete einen nach dem anderen ins Gesicht (Auch Neville und Harriet, die noch immer am Boden saßen). Er selbst sah argwöhnisch und wachsam aus. „Setzt euch hin und bleibt sitzen", befahl er Neville und Harriet setzten sich auf die Bank. Dann glitt die Türe auf noch bevor Professor Lupin sie erreicht hatte.

Im Eingang stand eine vermummte Gestalt, die direkt aus dem „Herren der Ringe" entsprungen hätte sein können. Das Gesicht war vollkommen vermummt, doch eine schleimige tot wirkende Hand lugt unter den Umhang hervor, aber nur kurz. Dann holte diese unheimliche Imitation eines Nazgul rasselnd Luft und es schien fast so als würde sie mehr als nur Luft einatmen. Dann wurde Harriet schwarz vor Augen. Sie hörte einen spitzen weiblichen Schrei und befürchtete, für wenige Sekunden, selbst geschrieen zu haben. Dann holten sie Hermines harte Ohrfeigen in die Realität zurück.

„W-was?", murmelte sie sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren unverständlich. „Geht's wieder?", erkundigte sich Ron besorgt. „Weiß nicht. Hat jemand die Nummer von dem Laster notiert, der mich niedergefahren hat?" Keiner lachte. Harriet war speiübel. Ron und Hermine hievten sie auf die Bank. Professor Lupin reichte ihr ein Stück Schokolade. „Iss. Dann geht's dir besser."

Harriet nahm die Schokolade aß aber nichts davon. (Sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich auf der Stelle übergeben). Ihr fiel auf, dass sie Lichter wieder an waren und sie alle (also Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Professor Lupin) besorgt ansahen. Lupin verteilte auch an die anderen Schokolade. „Was war das für ein...Wesen, Professor?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei dem Mann. „Ein Dementor", erwiderte Professor Lupin düster, „Ein Dementor aus Askaban. Iss die Schokolade. Das hilft. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss kurz mit den Zugführer sprechen." Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Harriet starrte auf die Schokolade in ihren Händen. Sie hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu als ihr die anderen erzählten wie Professor Lupin den Dementor heldenhaft vertrieben hatte. Sie war offenkundig als Einzige ohnmächtig geworden. Allerdings sah auch Ginny ziemlich schrecklich aus. Hermine ging zu dem jüngeren Mädchen um es zu trösten.

„Ich hab die Schokolade nicht vergiftet, glaub mir." Professor Lupin war zurück. Harriet schenkte ihm die Andeutung eines Lächelns und aß die Schokolade. Sie half tatsächlich.

Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie Hogwarts. „Alles in Ordnung, Harriet?", erkundigte sich Lupin besorgt und sie nickte nur schwach. Auch für Hagrid hatte sie nur ein schwaches Nicken über. „Potter! He, Potter!" Draco Malfoy drängte sich durch die Schülermaßen zu ihr durch. _Er hat's irgendwie erfahren und will sicher spotten. _Draco Malfoy schien nur dann glücklich zu sein, wenn er sich über Harriet lustig machen konnte. Obwohl er damit letztes Jahr nachdem sie ihn geschlagen hatte, aufgehört hatte. „Ist es wahr? Bist du tatsächlich in Ohmmacht gefallen, Potter?", erkundigte er sich.

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy!", bellte Ron. „Klappe, Weasley! Mit dir spreche ich nicht! Es ist also wahr", fuhr Malfoy schnell fort. Leiser meinte er: „Geht's dir gut?" Harriet starrte ihn an als hätte er soeben den Mond vom Himmel geholt. Hatte sich Draco Malfoy eben tatsächlich erkundigt, ob es ihr gut ging? Ihr, Harriet Potter? Für die er meistens nicht mehr als ein bissiges Kommentar über hatte.

„Potter! Granger! Ich will Sie beide sprechen!" Professor McGonagalls laute Stimme rettete Harriet vor einer Antwort. Sie und Hermine folgten ihrem Hausvorstand in ihr Büro. Dort bestand McGonagall drauf, dass Harriet vom Madame Pomfrey untersucht wurde. Danach hatte sie noch etwas mit Hermine zu besprechen. „Worum ging's denn?", erkundigte sich Harriet auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. „Ach, nur um meinen Stundenplan", meinte Hermine wegwerfend.

Die beiden Mädchen hatte die Halle gerade erst erreicht als Dumbledore schon mit seiner Rede begann. Ihr Inhalt gefiel Harriet gar nicht. „Ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige der Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zauberministeriums hier sind. Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert, und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narre gehalten werden – nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen. Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden Einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund euch Leid zuzufügen."

Harriet hatte die Dementoren schon vor dieser kleinen Rede nicht besonders gut leiden können, doch nun wären ihr echte Nazguls eindeutig lieber gewesen. Professor Dumbledore erklärte, dass Professor Remus Lupin in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Hagrid Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten würde. („Wer sonst würde uns ein beißendes Buch auf die Liste setzten!").

Harriet war schon wieder dabei sich zu beruhigen als sie den Blick sah den Professor Snape Professor Lupin zuwarf. Dieser erschreckte sie und machte sie zugleich betroffen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sich Professor Snape schon seit Jahren um den Job des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewarb und regelmäßig abgelehnt wurde. Doch das rechtfertigte nicht den hasserfüllten Blick mit dem er den neuen Lehrer ansah. Letztes Jahr hatte Snape Harriet erklärt, es wäre gut seine Feinde nicht zu hassen, überhaupt nicht zu hassen. Er tat es allerdings offenbar selbst. Harriet fragte sich, was der arme Professor Lupin wohl getan haben mochte um sich Snapes Hass zu zuziehen.

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Wahrsagen und Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe

„He! Potter, die Dementoren kommen! Uhhh!" Pansy Parkinson lachte höhnisch. „Willst du nicht wieder in Ohmacht fallen!" Harriet sandte Pansy einen tödlichen Blick.

„Ignorier sie einfach", riet ihr Hermine. „Potter, willst du nicht ohnmächtig werden!" _Wenn sie so weiter macht, weiß bald die ganze Schule von der Sache. Auch Cedric._ Der Gedanke gefiel Harriet gar nicht.

„Pansy, lass sie in Ruhe", befahl Draco dem Slytherin-Mädchen. „Aber, _Dracooo _sie..." „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen!" Pansy zog einen Schmollmund und stampfte beleidigt davon. Harriet sah Hermine ratlos an. „Was ist nur mit Malfoy los? Seit wann ist er auf meiner Seite!" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er über die Sommerferien zum Menschen mutiert."

Die anderen waren schon alle beim Frühstück. Lavender rettete, als sie Harriet herankommen sah, die letzte Scheibe Toast auf ihren Teller. „Heh! Das hab ich gesehen!" Lavender streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Auf jeden Fall", meinte Parvati gerade, „Freue ich mich schon auf die erste Stunde Wahrsagen."

Hermine war mit ihren Stundenplan beschäftig. Ron beugte sich zu ihr herüber und sie begannen sich über irgendetwas zu streiten. „Na wenn bei den beiden Mal nichts im Busch ist", flüsterte Pavati Harriet hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. „Ron und Hermine! Ach, Quatsch. Die sind noch nicht einmal auf halben Weg dorthin wo du sie dir vorstellst", erwiderte Harriet und strich sich Marmelade auf ihr Brot, „Nebenbei, mach ich mir dieses Jahr mehr Sorgen um Malfoy. Der verhält sich irgendwie sehr merkwürdig." „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

„Oh, Gott, da kommt Cedric! ... Er hat mich nicht gesehen...Oder vielleicht hat er mich gesehen und mich ignoriert!" Lavender versetzt ihr einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Reiß dich zusammen, Harry. Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen", mahnte sie, „Wir sehen uns in Wahrsagen."

Später bereute Harriet nicht gleich mit Lavender und Parvati mitgegangen zu sein. Ron, Hermine und sie verirrten sich nämlich auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen (wie nicht anders zu erwarten) heillos. Nach langen Mühen (und der Erkenntnis, dass der Plan den Lavender und Parvati Harriet im ersten Jahr geschenkt hatten, nicht alle Teile des Schlosses verzeichnet waren) fanden sie den Nordturm (das Hoheitsgebiet von Sybille Trelawney) doch.

Professor Trelawney war eine...einzigartige Persönlichkeit. Behängt wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, mit viel zu großen Brillengläsern auf der Nase und einer merkwürdig steifen Gangart erschien sie vor ihren Schülern und verkündete in einen Tonfall, den sie wohl für besonders feierlich hielt, die angebliche Zukunft („Hüte dich vor einem rothaarigen Mann", erklärte sie zum Beispiel Parvati, die drauf hin einige Meter von Ron wegrückte. Nevilles Großmutter wäre auch nicht ganz gesund und Lavender würde am 16. Oktober etwas Schreckliches passieren). Lavender und Parvati waren begeistert. Da waren sie allerdings die einzigen. Harriet hielt Trelawney für eine genauso große Schwindlerin wie Gilderoy Lockhart einer gewesen war.

In zweier Gruppen mussten sie dann mit Hilfe von Teeblättern die Zukunft „entnebeln". „Also", meinte Harriet, „So wie ich das sehe wirst du im Lotto gewinnen und am Tag danach einen schrecklichen Tod sterben." Hermine seufzte. „Ja, und wenn ich meiner Deutung trauen kann, wirst du Melonenverkäuferin", entgegnete sie, „Oder triffst einen Melonenverkäufer." „Sieht er gut aus?"

Professor Trelawney riss Hermine die Teetasse aus der Hand. „Lass mich mal sehen, meine Liebe." Hermine zog eine Grimasse. Die Lehrerin gab einigen Unsinn von sich, der bald in eine Richtung ging die Harriet gar nicht gefiel. Hermines Melone stellte sich als Schlagstock also Angriff heraus. Und dann fantasierte sie von dem „Grimm". „Wie die Brüder die Märchen gesammelt haben?" Trelawney ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Oh, mein armes Schätzchen. Der Grimm ist ein riesiger Gespensterhund, der in Kirchenhöfen herumspukt. Er ist ein Omen- oh, du armes, armes Mädchen, er ist ein Omen des Todes", erklärte sie in einem herzzerreißenden Tonfall, der Harriet fast dazu brachte die Professorin zu trösten, obwohl es ja eigentlich sie war, die angeblich sterben würde. Hermine lugte stirnrunzelnd in die Tasse. „Also für mich sieht es nicht wie ein Grimm aus, eher wie eine Katze", meinte sie nur. Trelawney tadelte ihre „Aura". Seamus Finnigan begutachtete den Grimm ebenfalls. „Von hier gesehen, sieht es aus wie ein Esel", meinte er hilfreich.

_Dieses Jahr scheinen sich aber auch alle einzubilden, dass man mir ans Leben will! Das ist ätzend! Ich will mit Jungs ausgehen, gute Note schreiben, Weihnachten feiern und Cedric küssen. Was denk ich da eigentlich!_

In Verwandlung war die Stimmung ziemlich gedrückt. Parvati sah so aus als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Lavender kaute bleich auf ihren Lippen herum. Neville schielte immer wieder besorgt in Harriets Richtung und Seamus und Dean tuschelten über den „Grimm, der ja sowieso eindeutig ein Esel gewesen war". Lediglich Ron und Hermine verhielten sich normal, wofür Harriet sehr dankbar war. Professor McGonagall gab den Versuch über Animagni (Menschen, die Tiergestalt annehmen können) zu lehren bad auf, und erkundigte sich was eigentlich los war.

„Wir hatten vorher Wahrsagen", erklärte Hermine schüchtern. „Ah ja. Wer von Ihnen wird dieses Jahr sterben?" Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. „Harriet", erklärte Parvati betrübt. McGonagall lächelte nachsichtig. Es sei noch kein Jahr vergangen in dem Professor Trelawney (McGonagall schien sie nicht sehr zu schätzen) nicht einen Schüler den Tod prophezeit hätte, erklärte die Lehrerin. Das beruhigte Harriet und die anderen ein wenig. Das einzige was ihr Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie einen riesigen schwarzen Hund gesehen hatte. _Ich sollte es positiv sehen, wenn ich sterbe, muss ich nie wieder Zaubertrankprüfungen schreiben._ Das war auch ein Vorteil.

Hagrids Stunde fand nach dem Mittagessen statt. Er präsentierte seinen Schülern (Gryffindor und Slytherin, leider) Hippogreife. Draco war ekelig zu Hagrid und Pansy zu Harriet. Und von den Hippogreifen war keiner allzu begeistert. Lavender schrie vor Schreck auf und die Slytherins tuschelten über ihre angebliche Hässlichkeit. Keiner wollte näher ran gehen, als nötig.

Die Hippogreife waren halb Pferd, halb Vogel und von unterschiedlich farbigen Federn überseht. Und sie waren, wie Harriet fand, sehr majestätische Tiere. Sie hatte noch nie etwas ähnliches gesehen. „Wer will als erster?", erkundigte sich Hagrid. Harriet hob die Hand. „Nein, Harry! Denk an die Teeblätter!", zischte Parvati. Hagrid grinste stolz. „Na dann, wollen wir mal sehen, wie du mit Seidenschnabel zu recht kommst", meinte er.

Wie sich herausstellte kam sie sehr gut mit „Seidenschnabel" zurecht. Er ließ sie sogar auf sich reiten (Was Parvati fast ins Jenseits beförderte). Ermutigt von Harriets tapferen Beispiel machten sich auch die anderen mit den Hippogreifen bekannt, leider hatte Harriets kleine „Show" Malfoy gar nicht gefallen. Arrogant, wie er nun mal war, beleidigte er Seidenschnabel schwer, alle vorangegangenen Warnungen Hagrids ignorierend, woraufhin er von Seidenschnabel gebissen wurde. Hagrid transportierte ihn kreidebleich zum Krankenflügel.

Sämtliche Slytherins begannen lauthals über den riesenhaften Mann zu schimpfen. „Sie sollten ihn _raus _werfen!", heulte Pansy Parkinson laut. „Reiß dich zusammen, Parkinson. Malfoy wurde gebissen und nicht du!", herrschte Harriet sie an „Und nebenbei war er selber Schuld!" Hagrid war von dem Vorfall völlig fertig. Er hatte Angst seinen Job zu verlieren. Nichts konnte ihn trösten. „Alles wird wieder gut werden, Hagrid, du wirst sehen", versicherte ihm Harriet tröstend, „Und wenn Malfoy dich anzeigen sollte, du hast sämtliche Gryffindors als Zeugen, die hinter die stehen." Das war nun leider, der falsche Weg gewesen um den gutmütigen Riesen aufzuheitern, denn dadurch wurde er noch verzweifelter.

Harriet beschloss nach zu sehen, wie ernst Malfoys Zustand wirklich war. Auf der Krankenstation waren gerade Pansy, Crabbe, Goyel und Blaise zu Besuch. „Was willst du hier, Potter! Verschwinde!", begrüßte sie Pansy ungehalten, „Draco kann jetzt keine Aufregung gebrauchen." „Meine Güte, Parkinson, er ist doch nicht nervenkrank! Er wurde gebissen! Hallo, Blaise", erwiderte Harriet nur. „Oh, Potter! Was unser Date betrifft..." (Letztes Jahr hatte Harriet Blaise Zabini angemacht um an eine Haarlocke von ihm zu kommen, er hatte das nicht vergessen und hoffte wohl noch immer, dass sie sich seiner erbarmen würde). „Ja, ja. Könnte ich ein paar Minuten mit euren Hausprinzen alleine sein?" Draco deutete den anderen zu gehen. „Aber, _Dracooo!"_, protestierte Pansy. „Auf Wiedersehen, Parkinson!", meinte Harriet und Pansy zog knurrend ab.

Harriet sah Draco misstrauisch an. „Und? Tut's sehr weh?", fragte sie. Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Höllisch. Ich dachte, ich würde den Arm verlieren." „Ach, du armer arme Tropf." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Tropf?" „Du weißt doch, dass dir das nicht passiert wäre, wenn du auf Hagrid gehört hättest, oder?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn. Dieser Hippogreif war bösartig."

„Mir hat er nichts getan."

„Er ist ein bösartiges Tier und das werde ich auch jeden sagen, der es wissen will, Potter. Also vergiss es gleich. Ich weiß, warum du hier bist. Dein Freund, der Wildhüter, gehört nicht in einen Lehrerjob und das werde ich auch jedem sagen, der es wissen will...Willst du mich nicht bedauern? Ich hätte den Arm verlieren können."

Harriet funkelte den blassen blonden Jungen an. „Du hast dich kein Stück verändert, Malfoy. Du bist noch immer das gleiche alte Ekel. Ich wünschte fast, Seidenschnabel hätte dir wirklich den Arm abgebissen!" Sie wirbelte herum und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Krankenflügel.

_Oh, Streit unter Liebenden….(nun, nicht ganz)._

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Der Irrwicht

Am Donnerstag kehrte Draco Malfoy in den Unterricht zurück. Er kam zu spät in Zaubertränke, was Snape nicht sonderlich zu stören schien (Jedem anderen hätte er den Kopf abgerissen). Er spielte den armen kranken Helden, der nicht einmal seine Kräuter selbst schneiden konnte. Pansy erledigte das gerne für ihn.

„Potter, könnte mir doch auch helfen, Sir. Sie könnte meine Schrumpffeige schälen", meinte Draco, „Dann könnte Pansy an ihren eigenem Trank weiter brauen." „WAS! Ich werde gar nichts für dich schälen, du kleiner widerlicher..."

„Potter, tun Sie es", befahl Snape. „Aber, Sir!", protestierte Harriet. „Er kann es nicht selber tun. Also muss es jemand anderer tun." „Aber er..." „Tun Sie es einfach." Draco beobachtete sie grinsend. _Er hat Glück, dass ich kein gewalttätiger Mensch bin, sonst würde ich ihn schälen. _Harriet begann damit die Schrumpffeige zu schälen. „Ist es so gut, _Dracooo-Schatz_!", ätzte sie. „Da hängt noch was dran."

Harriet umklammerte ihr Messer fester und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Snape kam vorbei, nahm ihr das Messer wortlos weg und ging dazu über Neville zu beschimpfen, der wieder einmal Probleme mit seinen Trank hatte. „Meine Güte, ich hätte ihn schon nicht ermordet", murmelte Harriet und warf Draco einen giftigen Blick zu. Er schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln, was sie dazu veranlasste ihre Nägel in ihre Handfläche zu bohren. (Was höllisch wehtat)

„Was für ein Simulant", erklärte sie Hermine und Ron später wütend. Am liebsten würde ich ihn wieder mal schlagen. „Wusstet ihr, dass Sirius Black nicht all zu weit von hier gesehen wurde?", ereiferte sich Seamus am Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, „Stand heute früh im _Tagespropheten_."

Harriet schauderte. „Können wir bitte nicht über Sirius Black reden?", bat sie und versuchte nicht an ihren Alptraum zu denken. „Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Ich wollte nur..." „Ja, ich weiß. Schon okay. Und ich habe keine Angst", stellte Harriet richtig. Dann sah sich suchend um.

„He, wo ist denn Hermine hingekommen? Sie war doch gerade noch hinter uns!" Ron und Seamus sahen sich ebenfalls suchend um. „Vielleicht ist sie schon vorgegangen. Oder unten im Kerker aufs Klo", meinte Ron. Hermine kam keuchend die Treppe hinauf. Die anderen drei starrten sie groß an. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Habt ihr was?", erkundigte sie sich. „Also langsam wirst du echt unheimlich", meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd. Dann beeilten sie sich um nicht zu spät in Professor Lupins erste Stunde zu kommen.

Remus Lupin stellte sich als erstaunlich guter Lehrer heraus. Er nahm seiner Schüler mit ins Lehrerzimmer wo er ihnen einen Irrwicht präsentierte. (Zuvor hatte er zur Freude aller Peeves, den unausstehlichen Poltergeist, verhext).

Der einzige anwesende Lehrer, Professor Snape zog sich kaum, dass er sie sah zurück. Bei einem Irrwicht handelte es sich um einen Gestaltenwandler. Er nahm für gewöhnlich die Gestalt von dem an, vor dem, die Person, die ihn ansah am meisten Angst hatte. Mit den Zauberspruch _Riddikulus _sollten die Schüler ihn in die Flucht schlagen (indem sie ihm ein lächerliches Aussehen verpassten). Vorher sollte jeder überlegen wovor er am meisten Angst hatte.

Neville machte den Anfang. Er verpasste Professor Snape die Kleidung seiner Großmutter, was bei der gesamten Klasse einen Lachanfall auslöste. Parvatis Mumie verhedderte sich in ihren eigenen Bandagen. Seamus Todesfee verlor ihre Stimme. Deans abgeschnittene Hand lief in eine Mausefalle und Rons Spinne verlor ihre Beine. Harriet dachte fieberhaft nach was wohl ihre größte Angst war. Die Antwort war erstaunlich einfach: Dementoren.

Gerade als Harriet dran war, sprang Professor Lupin vor sie. Der Irrwicht wurde zu einer silbrig glänzenden Kugel, die in der Luft vor dem Lehrer hing. Mit einem Knall fiel er als Kakerlake zu Boden. Der Irrwicht startet noch einen letzten Versuch auf Neville los zu gehen, doch der gab ihm dem Rest und das Wesen explodierte. Lupin war begeistert und verteilte Punkte an alle, die es mit dem Irrwicht aufgenommen hatten. Und welche an Hermine und Harriet die zuvor Fragen über den Irrwicht richtig beantwortet hatten.

_Warum hat er mich nicht gegen den Irrwicht antreten lassen? Traut er mir nicht zu, dass ich ihn besiegen kann? _Dieser Gedanke tat ihr weh. Während sich die anderen fröhlich und begeistert über die Stunde unterhielten, fragte sie sich ob sie mit Lupin über die Sache reden sollte. _Warum nicht gleich jetzt?_

„Ähm , Professor..." „Ja, Harriet?" _Vertrauen Sie mir nicht? Waren Sie nicht ein guter Freund meiner Eltern? Wo waren Sie die letzten Jahre? Kannten Sie Sirius Black? Denken Sie auch, dass er mich umbringen will?_

„Wegen vorhin...warum, warum haben Sie nicht zugelassen, dass ich den Irrwicht gegenüber trete?" Lupin sah sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte, das wäre ganz klar. Ich hatte Angst Lord Voldemort würde plötzlich im Raum stehen und das konnte ich nicht verantworten", erklärte er. Harriet fiel auf, dass der Lehrer abgesehen von ihr und Dumbledore, der erste Zauberer war der Lord Voldemorts Namen aussprach.

„Oh, da waren Sie aber auf den Holzweg", meinte Harriet, „Ich habe keine Angst vor Lord Voldemort...Na gut, das stimmt nicht ganz, es wäre dumm keine Angst zu haben, aber ich hatte nicht an ihn gedacht. Ich habe viel mehr an die Dementoren gedacht. Ich meine, die sind echt gruselig mit ihren Umhängen und allen drum und dran."

Lupin lächelte. „Also hast du vor der Angst am meisten Angst", stellte er fest. Harriet verstand nicht ganz was er meinte. „Hast du gedacht, ich hielte dich nicht für fähig gegen den Irrwicht zu kämpfen?" „Was? Nein, nein...Ich meine, tun Sie es?" _Immerhin bin ich die einzige die beim Anblick des Dementoren ohnmächtig geworden ist. _Lupin lachte. „Nein, Harriet! Natürlich nicht! Es tut mir Leid, ja? Den nächsten Irrwicht darfst du ganz alleine fertig machen, einverstanden?"

Harriet zog eine Grimasse. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, sonst verpasst du noch die nächste Stunde", meinte Lupin. Harriet nickte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Sie mochte Professor Lupin. Trotzdem hatte sie noch circa hundert Fragen an ihn.

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Der Zwischenfall zu Halloween

Abgesehen von Draco und seiner Clique liebten alle Schüler Professor Lupins Unterricht. Fast den gesamten September war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste das Hauptgesprächsthema der meisten Schüler.

„Und abgesehen davon, sieht Professor Lupin ziemlich gut aus. Für sein Alter, meine ich", meinte Lavender. „Oh. Lavender! Bist du etwa in unsere VGDK Lehrer verschossen!", neckte Parvati, „Ich dachte immer dein Typ wäre Tim Brooks. Was sagst du dazu, Harry? Oh, Harry, du bist so blass. Geht es dir gut?"

Harriet seufzte. Seit die Trelawney Harriets Tod prophezeit hatte waren Lavender und vor allem Parvati ständig in Sorge, dass ihr etwas Schreckliches zustoßen könnte. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Es ist nur diese Woche im Monat. Du weißt schon", brummte Harriet und erhob sich. Sie musste zum Quidditch-Training. Oliver hatte eine Versammlung der gesamten Mannschaft angeordnet.

Oliver war inzwischen in der siebenten und letzten Klasse und es war ihm anzusehen, wie gerne er den Quidditch-Pokal wenigstens dieses Jahr gewonnen hätte. Er war so fertig und niedergeschlagen, dass selbst die Weasely-Zwillinge Mitleid bekamen. Das gesamte Team versicherte ihm, dass sie in diesen Jahr Quidditch-Meister werden würden. („Und wenn ich Malfoy vom Besen stoßen muss, was mich nicht sehr stören würden, Oliver, dieses Jahr wird uns nichts und niemand vom Sieg abhalten", versprach Harriet). Deswegen trainierte das Team auch extra hart und sogar noch mehr als im letzten Jahr.

Zwischenzeitlich versuchte Krummbein Krätze zu fressen (Was Ron und Hermine neuen Stoff zum Streiten besorgte) und Harriet begann die Wahrsagen-Stunden regelrecht zu hassen. Professor Trelawney brach jedes Mal in Tränen aus, wenn sie die Schülerin sah und brachte Lavender und Parvati so weit, dass sie Harriet doch tatsächlich rieten aus dem Quidditch-Team auszusteigen, nur zur Sicherheit. „Vergesst es. Ich lasse Oliver nicht im Stich. Und schon gar nicht wegen irgendwelcher blöden Teeblätter", erwiderte Harriet wütend und wünschte Trelawney einen sehr qualvollen langwierigen Tod.

Halloween und damit das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade rückte näher. Harriet schickte Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Onkel Vernon, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch seine Unterschrift auf die Erlaubnis setzten wolle. Das Resultat bestand daraus, dass Hedwig eine Woche lang beleidigt war (Onkel Vernon hatte vermutlich irgendetwas nach ihr geworfen) und die Antwort („NIEMALS!") die gleiche blieb.

Eines Tages vor Verwandlung stand Lavender weinend vor dem Klassenzimmer. Parvati versuchte sie zu trösten und Dean und Seamus sahen sehr ernst aus. „Mein Gott, Lavender! Was ist passiert!", erkundigte sich Harriet besorgt. Lavender warf sich weinend in ihre Arme. „Oh, Gott, Harry! Harry!", schluchzte sie, „Binky ist tot!"

„Dein Kaninchen?" „Der Fuchs hart es getötet. Der Brief kam beim Frühstück", erklärte Parvati. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Heute ist der sechzehnte Oktober!", schniefte Lavender. „Häh?" Das kam von Ron. „Trelawney! Sie hat es vorhergesagt! _Das Ereignis, vor dem du dich fürchtest, es wird am sechzehnten Oktober geschehen._ Sie hatte Recht!", erklärte Lavender.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du...du hattest Angst Binky würde von einem Fuchs getötet werden?", vergewisserte sie sich. Lavender schniefte. „Auf jeden Fall, habe ich Angst gehabt, dass sie stirbt!" Harriet streichelte Lavender beruhigend. „Ist schon gut", meinte sie, „Das verstehen wir." Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker. „Binky war doch kein altes Kaninchen, oder?"

„Sie-sie war noch ganz klein", schluchzte Lavender und versank in einen weiteren Heulanfall. „Aber warum hattest du dann Angst, dass Binky sterben würde?" Parvati warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du bist nicht gerade freundlich, Hermine", zischte sie. Hermine wandte sich an die Herumstehenden: „Seht euch die Sache doch einmal vernünftig an. Erstens ist Binky gar nicht heute gestorben, Lavender hat nur heute die Nachricht bekommen. Und sie kann auch gar keine Angst davor gehabt haben, da es ja offensichtlich ein Schock für sie war", argumentierte sie.

Ron tätschelte der immer lauter schluchzenden Lavender den Kopf. „Hör nicht auf das, was Hermine sagt, Lavender, sie schert sich nicht groß um die Haustiere anderer Leute", meinte er laut und funkelte Hermine wütend an. _Ah ja, schon wieder die ganze Krätze-Sache. _Hermine funkelte zurück. In der folgenden Stunde, saß jeder auf einer Seite von Harriet und sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Lavender schien sich beruhigt zu haben und schniefte nur noch manchmal laut auf, während Parvati ihre Hand tätschelte.

Als Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnisscheine für die Wochenendebesuche in Hogsmeade einsammelte versuchte Harriet mit der Mitleidsnummer doch noch irgendwie nach Hogsmeade kommen zu können. „Professor, mein Onkel und meine Tante haben nur vergessen das Formular zu unterschreiben, könnten Sie vielleicht..."

„Es müssen Eltern oder Vormund sein, Potter. Keine Unterschrift kein Hogsmeade. So lautet die Regel", entgegnete McGonagall. „Aber..." „Tut mir leid. Aber da ist nichts zu machen." Harriet zog einen Schmollmund und stapfte beleidigt davon.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag war sie lustlos und wütend. Sie stocherte in ihren Essen herum (woraufhin sich Parvati sofort Sorgen machte, sie könnte an Unterernährung sterben), und hörte der Streiterei von Ron und Hermine nicht mehr zu. Percy versuchte sie aufzuheitern, was allerdings gründlich nach hinten losging („Sie machen immer diesen Aufstand wegen Hogsmeade, aber so toll ist es dort auch wieder nicht, glaub mir Harriet. Gut, ich gebe zu der Süßigkeitenladen ist wirklich gut, und _Zonkos_ Scherartikelladen ist schlichtweg gefährlich, und ja, die Heulende Hütte ist immer einen Besuch wert, aber abgesehen davon, Harriet, entgeht dir nichts." Nach dieser kleinen Rede wollte Harriet am liebsten sterben).

Am Morgen von Halloween war ihre Laune auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt gesunken. Hermine, Ron, Lavender und Parvati versprachen ihr alles Mögliche mitzubringen und alles genau zu berichten, aber das konnte ihr auch nicht helfen. „Kommst du nicht mit nach Hogsmeade, Potter! Hast du _Angst _vor den _Dementoren!", _spottete Pansy Parkinson, was Harriets Laune noch mehr verschlechterte.

Im Aufenthaltsraum des Gryffindorturms saßen einige Zweitklässler herum. „Hallo, Harriet!", rief Colin Creevey, ein kleiner Junge mit Sicherheit einen Harriet Potter Fanclub gegründet hätte, wenn man ihm die Chance gegeben hätte, „Gehst du nicht nach Hogsmeade!" „Ähm, nein." „Warum nicht?" „Ähm..."

Ginny, die gerade herunter kam, rettete sie. „Ah, Harry, da bist du ja! Wie nett, dass du dieses Wochenende auf Hogsmeade verzichtet hast, nur um mir Nachhilfe zu geben!", rief sie, „Komm wir gehen!" Und schon zog sie Harriet mit sich fort.

„Danke. Das war echt peinlich", meinte Harriet. „Ja. Colin hat überhaupt kein Taktgefühl. Komm mit, vielleicht finden wir in der Großen Halle jemanden, der _Snape-Explodiert _mit uns spielt." (Snape-Explodiert, war das Lieblingsspiel der Weaseys). Die einzige Person in der Großen Halle war Luna Lovegood, ein verträumtes Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus Ginnys Jahrgang. Luna ließ sich auf eine Runde _Snape-Explodiert _ein, das Spiel wurde jedoch von der Ankunft Professor Snapes unterbrochen (Damit das nicht geschah spielten sie es normalerweise nur im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum).

„Wir könnte Colin und die anderen fragen, ob sie spielen wollen", meinte Ginny. „Ach, lass nur. Du hast sicher besseres zu tun, als mit mir herumzuhängen. Ich geh zu Eulerei, wenn Hedwig nicht mehr beleidigt ist, mach ich bei den Dursleys Briefterror, dann werden sie schon unterschreiben", meinte Harriet und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei.

Auf halbem Weg lief sie an Professor Lupins Büro vorbei, der sie aufhielt. „Harriet, hallo! So alleine? Wo sind Hermine und Ron?" „In Hogsmeade." „Oh. Möchtest du rein kommen?" Harriet betrat vorsichtig Lupins Büro. Es war netter eingerichtet als zu den Zeiten von Gilderoy Lockhart (vor allem deswegen weil keine Fotos mehr von diesem Versager an der Wand hingen), in einer Ecke stand ein Aquarium mit einem Wassersdämon.

„Tee? Ich wollte mir gerade welchen machen." „Was? Oh, ja bitte." Lupin deutete ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Du siehst unglücklich aus, Harriet", stellte er fest. „Oh, ich bin nur sauer, weil ich nicht mit nach Hogsmeade darf. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben sich geweigert den Bescheid zu unterschreiben. Und jetzt sind alle weg. Und den Zweitklässlern will ich nicht auf die Nerven fallen", meinte Harriet. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie schon wieder zu viel quasselte. Lupin schien das nicht zu stören. Er lächelte mitfühlend.

„Sagen Sie Professor..." „Ja?" _Sie kannten meine Eltern doch, oder? Und Sirius Black. Was ist passiert? _„Diese Dementoren-Dinger..." „Ja?" „Was ist mit denen? Ich meine, was ist deren Geheimnis? Und wieso bin ich als einzige ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Nun, du musst wissen, dass Dementoren zu den übelsten Geschöpfen gehören, die hier auf Erden wandeln. Sie brüten an dunklen schmutzigen Orten, sie schaffen Zerfall und Verzweiflung, sie saugen Frieden, Hoffnung und Glück aus jedem Menschen, der ihnen zu nahe kommt. Wenn sie können, nähren sie sich so lange von ihm, bis er ähnlich wie sie selbst wird...seelenlos und böse. Selbst Muggel spüren ihre Anwesenheit, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen können. Wenn du einem Dementor zu nahe kommst, saugt er jedes Gefühl, jede glückliche Erinnerung aus dir heraus. Und dir bleiben nur die schlimmsten Erfahrungen deines Lebens. Dir ist sehr viel Schlimmes widerfahren, Harriet. Deswegen leidest du stärker als andere", erzählte Lupin.

Harriet hing fasziniert an seinen Lippen. Hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand. Es war Professor Snape. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich habe hier Ihren...Trank, Lupin", meinte er. „Danke, Severus. Könnten Sie ihn bitte auf den Schreibtisch stellen?" „Sie sollten es gleich trinken, Lupin." Harriet sah zwischen den Lehrern hin und her. Aber sie hielt sich zurück.

„Ja, ja, wird ich machen." „Ich habe einen ganzen Kessel voll gebraut. Falls Sie noch was brauchen." „Ich werde morgen wohl noch mehr zu mir nehmen. Vielen Dank, Severus." „Keine Ursache." Professor Snape drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Harriet starrte Lupin besorgt an. „Sind Sie krank!" Lupin nahm den Becher in die Hand und nahm einen Schluck. „Es ist nichts Ernstes. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Harriet." Er trank auch den Rest aus und zog eine Grimasse. „Ekliges Zeug", brummte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen, wenn Sie sich nicht gut fühlen..." „Hmh? Wie du meinst, wir sehen uns beim Fest."

Die anderen hatten ihr Süßigkeiten die für ein Jahr reichen könnten mitgebracht und so wie es sich anhörte waren zumindest Hermine und Ron überall in Hogsmeade gewesen. Harriets Laune wurde dadurch nicht gerade gebessert. Das Halloween Fest hob ihre Laune zumindest ein wenig. Das Essen war köstlich, und Hermine und Ron vertrugen sich zur Abwechslung mal wieder prächtig, Professor Lupin sah gesund und fröhlich aus, bis er irgendwann verschwand (nur Professor Snape schien ungewöhnlich oft zu den VGDK Lehrer hinüber zu sehen). Nicht einmal Pansys Beleidigungen störten Harriet sonderlich, vor allem nicht als Cedric vorbei kam und sie mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln beschenkte.

Auf dem Rückweg zu dem Gryffindorturm gab es plötzlich Stau. „Was'n los? Warum geht es nicht weiter?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei Lee Jordan, den besten Freund der Weaseley-Zwillinge. Lee zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Ich glaube irgendwas stimmt mit der Fetten Dame nicht", meint er. (Die Fette Dame war das Porträt vor dem Gryffindorturm, das einen nur mit dem richtigen Passwort einließ).

Percy drängte sich durch die Massen hindurch. „Jemand muss Professor Dumbledore holen, schnell!", verkündete er scharf nachdem er vorne angekommen war. Harriet schob sich weiter vor um zu sehen was los war. Professor Dumbledore rauschte durch die Menge durch.

Wie sich herausstellte war die Fette Dame verschwunden! Peeves, der Poltergeist, verriet ihnen was geschehen war. Die Fette Dame war völlig verstört in das Landschaftsgemälde in den vierten Stock geflüchtet, nachdem jemand ihr Gemälde zerschlitzt hatte. „Er wurde sehr zornig, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte, verstehen Sie", erklärte Peeves schadenfroh, „Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

8. Niederlage

Alle Schüler wurden in der Großen Halle gesammelt, während die Lehrer, das Schloss durchsuchten. Harriet berichtete Ron und Hermine flüsternd von Mr. Weasleys Verdacht. „Was! Wieso erzählst du uns das erst jetzt!", zischte Hermine wütend. „Ich hielt es für Nonsense!", verteidigte sich Harriet leise, „Aber, das ist es wohl nicht ganz."

Sie erschauderte. „Was meint ihr wie er hier rein kam?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, es ist eigentlich unmöglich", meinte sie, „Selbst wenn er geheime Geheimgänge kennt, sollte er nicht in der Lage sein an den Dementoren vorbeizukommen."

„Wir löschen jetzt die Lichter! Alle in die Schlafsäcke und kein Getuschel mehr!", verkündete Percy, der sich als Schulsprecher besonders wichtig machte, laut. Dann wurde es dunkel.

Stündlich kam ein Lehrer um nach den Rechten zu sehen, doch das war es nicht, dass Harriet vom Schlafen abhielt. Sie hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen um nicht von Black zu träumen, und die Frage wie er herein gekommen war und was er hier gewollt hatte, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.

Gegen drei Uhr Morgens kam Professor Dumbledore und unterhielt sich leise mit Percy. Dann kam auch nach Professor Snape hinzu. Sie hatte Sirius Black natürlich nicht gefunden.

„Ich hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet, dass Black lange trödelt", meinte Dumbledore. „Haben Sie eine Idee, wie er herein gekommen ist?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape. „Einige, Severus, und eine unsinniger als die andere."

„Sie erinnern sich an das Gespräch, das wir hatten, Direktor, kurz vor – ähm- Beginn des Schuljahres?" „In der Tat, Severus." „Es scheint – fast unmöglich – dass Black ohne Hilfe aus dem Schloss hereingekommen ist. Ich habe damals wegen dieser Stellenbesetzung meine Vorbehalte zum Ausdruck gebracht-" _Was will er denn damit sagen? Denkt er etwa jemand hätte diesem Irren dabei geholfen hier herein zu kommen?_

„Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur ein Einziger hier im Schloss Black geholfen hat", erklärte Dumbledore in einem unmissverständlichen Tonfall, der soviel hieß wie „Das Thema ist beendet". Für Harriet war es das aber noch lange nicht.

Am nächsten Tag wurde das Porträt der Fetten Dame durch das von Sir Cadogan (einem verrückten Ritter) und seines Ponys ersetzt. Leider war Cadogan ein absoluter Spinner, der die Passwörter mindestens dreimal am Tag änderte. Leider war kein anderes Bild bereit den Job zu übernehmen. Sie hatten alle Angst vor Sirius Black. Allerdings war Sir Cadogan nach Harriets geringstes Problem. Seit dem Zwischenfall stand sie unter ständiger Bewachung. Lehrer begleiteten sie wegen aller möglichen Vorwände auf die Flure und Percy spielte ihren persönlichen Leibwächter.

Schließlich bestellte sie Professor McGonagall auch noch mit ernster Miene in ihr Büro, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass das Ministerium davon ausging, dass sie Sirius Blacks Ziel in Hogwarts war. Sie ließ alles ohne die Miene zu verziehen über sich ergehen, tat überrascht,. Bestand aber darauf weiter im Quidditch-Team zu bleiben. „Nichts und niemand, nicht einmal Lord Voldemort (entschuldigung, Professor) selbst kann mich davon abhalten weiter zu trainieren und am Samstag zu spielen", verkündete sie streng. McGonagall, die auch einmal gerne wieder den Pokal gewonnen hätte, gab schließlich nach. „Aber Madame Hooch soll das Training beaufsichtigen." _War ja klar._

„Das ist doch lächerlich!", beschwerte sie sich später bei Professor Lupin, der sie ganz zufällig, zur nächsten Stunde eskortierte, „Alle tun so, als würde Sirius Black jede Sekunde aus der nächsten Ecke springen und mich abstechen! Das könnte er gar nicht, selbst wenn er es wollte! Das Schloss wird bewacht wie niemals zuvor!" Lupin erwiderte nichts.

„Ja, ich weiß, er ist auch beim letzten Mal rein gekommen, aber wir haben keinen Beweis, dass er es überhaupt auf mich abgesehen hat!" Lupin sagte noch immer nichts. Harriet konnte sich vorstellen warum er nicht gerne über Sirius Black reden wollt. „Angeblich ist Hogwarts ja der sicherste Ort auf diesen Planeten, aber in den letzten paar Jahren wurde mir oft genug das Gegenteil bewiesen. Dieses Schloss hat einfach zu viele Geheimgänge. Ich meine über tausend Jahre lang hat hier ein riesiger Basilisk sein Unwesen getrieben! Und das ist keinem aufgefallen! Wen wundert's, dass Sirius Black hier herein kommen konnte, immerhin war er hier mal Schüler. Sogar Lord Voldemort persönlich (Tut mir Leid, Leute) war hier ein Schüler. Noch dazu Schulsprecher! Man sollte einen Test einführen: Nur Zauberer ohne Hang zu Schwarzer Magie dürfen Hogwarts besuchen. Aber das weiß man ja vorher nicht, nicht wahr? So wir sind da."

Sie sah den noch immer stummen Lupin prüfend an. „Professor Snape denkt, Sie haben Sirius Black ins Schloss gelassen, weil Sie beide Mal Freunde waren. Wie Sie auch ein Freund meiner Eltern waren. Und Sirius Black auch. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn hereingelassen haben. Aber wenn Sie mir irgendwann einmal sagen möchten was passiert ist...ich bin bereit dafür." Harriet drehte sich um und stolzierte in die Klasse. Professor Lupin sah ihr mit offenen Mund und schreckensbleichen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

Anders als sonst würde ihr erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff stattfinden (Wegen Draco, dem Simulanten).

„Sie haben einen neuen Kapitän", meinte Oliver, „Cedric Diggory." Angelina, Alicia und Katie fingen an zu kichern, und Harriet seufzte laut. _Cedric. _Den wollte sie auf jeden Fall nicht vom Besen werfen. Oliver schien wirklich besorgt, dass sie nicht gewinnen könnten, aber die Weasley-Zwillinge beruhigten ihn. Sie würden gewinnen. Harriet dachte an Cedrics Lächeln, und war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher.

Am Tag vor dem Spiel, trainierte Oliver sie härter als jemals zuvor. Harriet schwirrte der Kopf von seinen vielen Ratschlägen und sie kam ausgerechnet zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu spät. Dort erwartet sie eine Überraschung. „Setzten, Potter", schnarrte Professor Snape. „Wo- wo ist Professor Lupin! Ist er krank? Ist was Ernstes? Wann kommt er wieder!", entfuhr es Harriet. „In seinem Zimmer. Ja. Nein. Werden wir sehen. Setzten." Harriet ließ sich neben Hermine nieder.

Snape, nicht auf die Proteste der Schüler achtend, kritisierte Lupins Unterrichtsmethoden und zog das Thema Werwölfe vor, und brummte der ganzen Klasse eine Riesenhausaufgabe auf (und verpasste Ron eine Strafarbeit, was diesen dazu brachte einiger sehr unflätige Namen für Professor Snape zu finden).

Am Tag des Matches regnete es. Das trübte sowohl Olivers als auch Harriets Laune gewaltig. Wer brauchte Sirius Black? Der Regen erledigte das Umbringen schon für sie. „Viel Glück, Potter", raunte ihr Cedric im Vorbeigehen zu.

Das Spiel schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, es gab keine Spur von dem Snatch. Zwar führte Gryffindor, aber Oliver legte ihr in einer Auszeit nahe den Snatch so schnell wie möglich zu fangen. Ein Blitz erhellte das Spielfeld und die Tribünen und Harriet sah zu ihren großen Schrecken einen großen schwarzen Hund auf der Zusehertribüne. Sie wäre fast vom Besen gefallen. Und hätte den Snatch übersehen, der durch den Regen zischte. Cedric hatte ihn auch gesehen. Sie zischten beide auf ihn zu. Und dann geschah es. Es wurde still im Stadium, der Wind und der Regen setzten aus, eine Welle von Kälte überkam sie. Eine Gruppe von Dementoren baute sich unten am Spielfeld auf. Und dann hörte sie es.

„_Nicht Harriet, nicht Harriet, bitte nicht Harriet!"_

„_Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen...geh jetzt weg..."_

„_Nicht Harriet, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an ihrer Stelle-"_

Das war die Frauenstimme, die sie hatte schreien hören. Und Lord Voldemort.

„_Nicht Harriet! Bitte...verschone sie...verschone sie..."_

Dann folgte der Schrei. Und Harriet wurde ohnmächtig.

Sie kam im Krankenflügel wieder zu sich. „Harry!" Alicia sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Bett. „An alle, Harry ist wach!" Fred, George, Ron, Katie, Angelina, Hermine (die aussah als hätte sie geweint) und Cedric drängten sich ebenfalls um ihr Bett.

„Harriet, es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld!", beteuerte Cedric mit schuldgeplagten Gesichtsausdruck. „Quatsch", murmelte Harriet, „Keiner ist Schuld. Nur die blöden Dementoren." „So wütend hab ich Dumbledore noch nie erlebt", sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme, „Das hättest du sehen sollen." „Hey, krieg dich wieder ein. Mir geht's gut."

„Dein Sturz sah aber wirklich böse aus", meinte Ron mit dünner Stimme. „Wir dachten du wärst tot", erklärte Alicia tonlos. „Oh. Nun ich bin es nicht. Wie, äh, ist das Spiel ausgegangen?" Cedrics noch schuldgefühlgeplagter werdender Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr alles, was wissen musste. „Ich hab den Snatch gefangen", erklärte er schuldbewusst, „Als ich dann sah was passiert war, wollte ich, dass Madame Hooch den Fang für ungültig erklärt, aber sie hat sich geweigert."

„Ihr habt den Sieg verdient", meinte George niedergeschlagen, „Das hat sogar Oliver zugegeben." Harriet sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist Oliver überhaupt?", erkundigte sie sich. „Noch unter der Dusche", erklärte Fred, „Wir glauben, er versucht sie zu ertränken. Er gibt sich nämlich die Schuld, weißt du." „Mein Gott, was ist das nur, dass sich immer alle die Schuld geben! Ich bin selber Schuld, wenn ich so blöd bin und vom Besen falle!", brauste Harriet auf, „Sonst keiner, klar? Höchstens diese blöden Dementoren...Hat einer von euch meinen Besen mitgenommen?" Betretenes Schweigen. „Was! Was ist denn!"

„Als du abgestürzt bist, wurde er weggeweht", erklärte Hermine zögernd. Harriet wartete. „Und dann ist er...gegen die Peitschende Weide gekracht." „Oh, nein", stöhnte Harriet, „Sag mir bitte, dass man ihn reparieren kann!" „Ähm, puzzelst du gerne?"

Dementoren waren wirklich das Letzte! _Moment, Cedric hat mich Harriet genannt!_

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

9. Die Karte

Harriet musste übers Wochenende im Krankenflügel bleiben. Es kam sie so circa jeder besuchen, den sie etwas besser kannte. Hagrid schickte ihr einen Blumenstrauß, Colin überreichte ihr eine Genesungskarte und sogar Luna Lovegood kam, um nach ihr zu sehen. Oliver kam schließlich auch und sah absolut miserabel aus.

„Du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Harry", meinte er und sah dabei selbst schwer nach Vorwürfen aus. Harriet versprach ihm, dass sie das nächste Spiel auf jeden Fall gewinnen würden. „Wir müssen nur genügend Punkte sammeln, das wird schon. Cedric hat mir versprochen, dass ich seinen Besen benutzen darf, wann immer er ihn nicht selber bracht", meinte sie aufmunternd, „Alles wird gut." Dabei fühlte sie sich gar nicht so, als wäre das der Fall. Selbst Draco Malfoy kam sie besuchen, aber Harriet schickte ihn wieder weg.

Am Montag kehrte sie in den Unterricht zurück und zu ihrer Erleichterung schienen die meisten Leute hauptsächlich besorgt zu sein, ob es ihr besser ging oder nicht. „Die meisten Leute" bedeutete natürlich exklusive Pansy. Harriet überlegte kurz sie zu verfluchen, ließ es aber dann bleiben und beschloss das andere Mädchen nur zu ignorieren.

In der nächsten VKDK Stunde war Professor Lupin zum Glück wieder zurückgekehrt und hörte sich geduldig die Klagen seiner Schüler über Professor Snape an. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich spreche mit Professor Snape. Den Aufsatz über Werwölfe müsst ihr nicht schreiben", versprach Lupin. („Oh, nein. Meiner war schon fertig", seufzte Hermine enttäuscht).

Nach der Stunde bat er Harriet noch kurz zu bleiben. „Ich hab vom Spiel gehört. Ich hoffe es geht dir wieder besser. Es tut mir Leid um deinen Besen. Kann man ihn reparieren?" Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Cedric borgt mir vorübergehend seinen, aber ich brauche trotzdem einen neuen. Aber ich darf ja nicht einmal nach Hogsmeade..." Harriet zog eine Grimasse. „Diese blöden Dementoren! Warum sind die überhaupt aufs Spielfeld gekommen!"

„Sie werden langsam hungrig. Dumbledore will sie nicht in die Schule lassen, also sind ihre Vorräte an menschlicher Beute vermutlich schon aufgebraucht. Ich vermute mal, sie konnten der großen Menschenmenge nicht widerstehen", meinte Lupin grimmig. Harriet schauderte. Dann meinte sie: „Ich wollte so wieso mit Ihnen sprechen." Lupin sah besorgt aus. „Ach so?"

_Keine Angst, es ist nicht das Thema über das du offenkundig nicht mit mir sprechen willst._ „Ja. Diese Dementoren...die anderen haben mir erzählt, dass Sie sie im Zug verjagt haben." „Es gibt gewisse Methoden der Verteidigung die man einsetzten kann." „Gut, ich will sie erlernen." Lupin blinzelte. „Wie bitte?" „Ich will lernen wie man sich gegen diese Dementoren verteidigt! Ich kann nicht riskieren beim nächsten Match wieder vom Besen zu fallen. Ich schulde es meinen Team mich verteidigen zu können."

Lupin mustert sie ernst. „Gut einverstanden, aber wir fangen erst in den Weihnachtsferien mit dem Training an. Ich hab bis dorthin noch einen Menge zu tun." „Wenn's sein muss, warte ich eben so lange." Schweigen folgte. _Gut, dann reden wir eben nicht darüber._ „Bis später", meinte Harriet und hetzte ihren Freunden hinterher.

Das Leben ging weiter. Das Wetter wurde nicht besser, Hufflepuff verlor haushoch gegen Ravenclaw (Harriet tat ihr bestes um Cedric zu trösten, was ihr den einen oder anderen eifersüchtigen Blick einbrachte), von den Dementoren war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, Harriet hexte Pansy einen Fluch auf den Hals und Lavender und Parvati fingen langsam an sich zu beruhigen. Sie glaubten offenbar nicht mehr, dass Harriet jeden Moment einen grausamen Tod zum Opfer fallen könnte. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch ihren Sturz vom Besen überlebt.

Weihnachten rückte näher. Hermine und Ron beschlossen in den Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wofür Harriet ihnen sehr dankbar war. Alle freuten sich auf den nächsten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, wo sie Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen konnten. Alle außer Harriet. Sie hatte Hermine und Lavender jeweils eine Einkaufsliste und Geld mitgegeben und sich mit Ginny und ein paar anderen Zweitklässlerinnen zu einer Runde _Snape Explodiert _verabredet. Ihre Laune war trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen) wieder einmal auf dem Nullpunkt.

Am Samstagsmorgen verabschiedeten sich Hermine, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Percy, Penelope, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia und alle anderen nach Hogsmeade und taten ihr Bestes um nicht allzu glücklich auszusehen. Harriet starrte ihnen deprimiert nach und machte sich auf um Ginny zu finden.

Auf halbem Weg rannte sie Fred und George Weasley in die Arme. Die Zwillinge zerrten sie in eine Ecke. „Harry, wir haben lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht", begann Fred. „Und wir sind zu den Schluss gekommen, dass sich eine derzeitige Situation ändern muss", meinte George. „Deswegen haben wir ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich", schloss Fred und zog ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang. Es war groß, weiß und...leer.

„Ihr schenkt mir ein leeres Stück Pergament!" George schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, Harry, Harry", sagte er und klang dabei erschreckend wie Lockhart, „Inzwischen solltest du doch wissen, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint. Dieses Stück Pergament ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolges." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf das Pergament. „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."_

Sofort erschien Tinte auf den Pergament und es erscheinen die Buchstaben:

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORNEN HERREN MOONY; WURMSCHWANZ; TATZE UND KRONE

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHTGUT GMBH

PRÄSENTIEREN STOLZ

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

„Eine Karte von Hogwarts?" „Nicht irgendeine Karte, sondern die Karte, Harry. Auf der Karte des Rumtreibers ist jeder Winkel und jeder Geheimgang des Schlosses verzeichnet und nicht nur das..." Fred deutete auf die Karte. Harriet starrte voll Staunen auf einem sich bewegenden Punkt auf der Karte unter dem _Mrs. Norris_ (das war Hausmeister Filchs Katze) zu lesen stand. Ein anderer Punkt war Peeves, der im Pokalzimmer auf und ab hüpfte.

„Und da sind wirklich alle Geheimgänge verzeichnet?", vergewisserte sich Harriet. „Ja, auch die nach Hogsmeade." Harriet starrte die grinsenden Zwillinge groß an. „Wenn du willst, dass es wieder unsichtbar wird, tipp einfach mit deinem Zauberstab auf die Karte und sag _Unheil angerichtet. _Wir sehen uns im _Honigtopf_", meinte Fred noch, und schon waren er und George verschwunden. „Irre", flüsterte Harriet beeindruckt und starrte auf die Karte. Dann dachte sie nach.

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Tom Riddle, hatte sie allen Grund der Karte nicht zu trauen, aber...sie wollte wirklich nach Hogsmeade. Wenigstens _einmal_. Aber es war mit Sicherheit eine ganz dumme Idee sich nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen. Sie faltete die Karte zusammen und starrte nachdenklich auf die draufstehende Ankündigung. Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone. Wer die Vier wohl waren.

„Kann ich euch trauen, Leute?", flüsterte sie nachdenklich. Zu ihren Schrecken tauchte eine neue Schrift auf der Seite auf.

DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR MOONY IST ENTSETZT ÜBER DIESE IMPLIZIERTE UNTERSTELLUNG. DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR WURMSCHWANZ STIMMT HERRN MOONY ZU UND FRAGT SICH WAS DIE JUNGE DAME WOHL ZU SO EINER UNTERSTELLUNG VERANLASST.

Harriet schluckt. „Ähm, also ich hab mal das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle gefunden. Lord Voldemort, wisst ihr." DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR KRONE BITTET DIE JUNGE DAME DIESEN NAMEN NICHT AUSZUSPRECHEN.

„Ähm, 'tschuldigung. Wie auch immer, der sechzehnjährige Tom Riddle war als Erinnerung in diesem Tagebuch gespeichert, und tat so als wäre er der beste verständnisvollste und liebste aller Freunde, die ein Mädchen sich wünschen kann, aber in Wahrheit war er ein verdammter Vi...ähm, ein Bösewicht, der uns allen ans Leben wollte. Seit dem traue ich Dingen, deren Hirn ich nicht sehen kann, nicht mehr", erklärte Harriet leise.

DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR TATZE VERSICHERT DER JUNGEN DAMEN, DASS SIE IHM UND DEN HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY; KRONE UND WURMSCHWANZ SEHR WOHL TRAUEN KANN UND ERKUNDIGT SICH NACH DEN NAMEN DER JUNGEN DAME.

„Ich bin Harriet Potter. Auf den Plan bin ich zu sehen. Genau hier. Oh, Mist, das könnt ihr nicht sehen oder?" DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR MOONY ERKUNDIGT SICH, OB MISS HARRIET POTTER MIT JAMES POTTER VERWANDT IST. „James Potter war der Name meines Vaters", erklärte Harriet.

DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR KRONE MÖCHTE GERNE WISSEN WER MISS HARRIET POTTERS MUTTER IST UND HOFFT AUF DEN NAMEN EVANS. „Ja, meine Mutter war Lily Evans. Woher wisst ihr..."

DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR WURMSCHWANZ GRATULIERT DEM HERREN KRONE SEHR HERZLICH. DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR TATZE SCHLIESST SICH DER GRATULATION AN. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Moment mal, wollt ihr damit sagen, dass dieser hochwohlgeborene Herr Krone mein Vater ist!" JA.

„Oh, na gut. Ich hab's mir überlegt. Ich traue euch. Ich geh nur meinen Tarnumhang holen und dann geht es los nach Hogsmeade!" _Oh, wow, jetzt trage ich meinen Vater in der Tasche mit mir herum!_

In Hogsmeade machte sich Harriet auf die Suche nach Hermine und Ron. Sie fand sie auch und zu dritt gingen sie in die _Drei Besen. _Als Professor McGonagall in der Begleitung von Professor Flitwick, Hagrid und Cornelius Fudge herein kam, versteckte sich Harriet so schnell sie konnte unter dem Tisch. Eine übertrieben Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da die Gruppe die Schüler sowieso nicht bemerkte, und gleich am Tisch hinter ihnen Platz nahm. Harriet zog ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wieder an und beobachtete die Füße der Neuankömmlinge. Diese kamen auf Sirius Black zu sprechen und Fudge beruhigte die Pubbesitzerin Madam Rosmerta, wie immer mit hohlen Phrasen. Doch dann wurde das Gespräch interessant.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", sagte Madam Rosmerta, „Alle möglichen Leute sind damals auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sirius Black...ich meine, ich kannte ihn als Jungen in Hogwarts. Wenn Sie mir damals gesagt hätten, was aus ihm werden wird, hätte ich gesagt, Sie haben ein paar Met über den Durst getrunken."

Harriet spitzte die Ohren und rückte etwas näher um besser hören zu können. „Wissen Sie noch, wer sein bester Freund war?", erkundigte sich McGonagall bei Madam Rosmerta. „Natürlich. Hingen zusammen wie siamesische Zwillinge, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft sie hier bei mir waren – ohh, sie haben mich immer zum Lachen gebracht. Waren ein richtiges Duett, Sirius Black und James Potter."

Harriet tastete nach der Karte des Rumtreibers. Wenn das wahr war, dann war einer der anderen „hochwohlgeborenen Herren" vielleicht Sirius Black, der Mann der sie angeblich umbringen wollte. „Genau", sagte McGonagall, „Potter und Black. Anführer ihrer kleinen Bande. Beide sehr aufgeweckt, natürlich – ungewöhnlich klug, wenn Sie mich fragen – doch zwei solche Unruhestifter hatten wir wohl noch nie." „Na, ich weiß nicht", wandte Hagrid ein, „Fred und George Weasley hätten ihnen ganz schön Konkurrenz gemacht."

„Man hätte meinen können, Black und Potter wären Brüder. Unzertrennlich!", sagte Flitwick. _Was ist nur passiert? _„Natürlich waren sie das", sagte Fudge, „Potter hat Black mehr vertraut als allen seinen anderen Freunden. Und das hat sich nicht geändert, als sie von der Schule gingen. Black war Trauzeuge, als James und Lily heirateten. Dann baten sie ihn Harriets Pate zu werden. Davon hat das Mädchen natürlich keine Ahnung." (Oder hatte bis jetzt keine). „Sie können sich vorstellen, wie sie der Gedanke quälen würde."

„Weil sich eines Tages herausstellte, dass Black auf die Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem stand?", flüsterte Madam Rosmerta. _Es beunruhigt mich, aber es quält mich eigentlich nicht. _„Schlimmer noch, meine Liebe." Fudge senkte die Stimme und Harriet rückte noch näher.

„Nur wenige kennen die Tatsache, dass die Potters wussten, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter ihnen her war. Dumbledore, der natürlich unermüdlich gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitete, hatte eine Reihe nützlicher Spione. Einer von ihnen hat ihm den Tipp gegeben und er hat sofort James und Lily gewarnt. Er riet ihnen, sich zu verstecken. Nun war es natürlich nicht so einfach, sie vor Du.weißt-schon-wem zu verstecken. Dumbledore hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollten am besten den Fidelius-Zauber anwenden."

Harriet hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. _Das ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt, hör weg, Hör weg! _Aber sie konnte nicht.

Flitwick erklärte Madam Rosmerta den Zauber. (Durch diesen Zauber geschützte Leute können nur gefunden werden, wenn der von ihnen gewählte Geheimnisbewahrer ihr Versteck verrät). „Also war Sirius Black der Geheimnisbewahrer?" _Nein..._ „Natürlich", sagte McGonagall, „James Potter hat Dumbledore erzählt, dass Black eher sterben würde als zu sagen, wo sie steckten, dass Black selbst vorhatte sich zu verstecken...und dennoch machte Dumbledore sich weiterhin Sorgen. Ich weiß noch, dass er anbot selbst Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters zu werden."

„Hat er Black verdächtig?" „Er war sicher, dass jemand, der den Potters nahe stand, Du.weißt-schon-wen über ihre Schritte informiert hat. Tatsächlich hatte er schon lange den Verdacht gehegt, dass jemand auf unserer Seite zum Verräter geworden war." „Aber James Potter beharrte drauf, Black zu nehmen?" „Ja, allerdings", meinte Fudge mit schleppender Stimme, „Und dann, kaum eine Woche nachdem der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen worden war..." _Nein! Nein! Nein!_

„Ja, so war es. Black hatte seine Rolle als Doppelagent satt..." Harriets Ohren rauschten. „Ich hab ihn getroffen!" donnerte Hagrid, „Ich muss der letzte gewesen sein, der ihn gesehen hat, bevor er all diese Leute umgebracht hat! Ich war es, der Harriet Potter aus Lilys und James Haus gerettet hat, nachdem sie getötet wurden! Hab sie nur noch aus den Ruinen holen können, das arme Ding, mit einem großen Riss auf der Stirn, beide Eltern tot...und dann erscheint plötzlich Sirius Black auf diesem fliegenden Motorrad, das er damals hatte. Keine Ahnung was er dort zu suchen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er der Geheimnisbewahrer von Lily und James war. Ich dachte, er hat wohl vom Überfall gehört und will nachsehen ob er helfen kann. Ganz bleich war er und gezittert hat er. Und wisst ihr, was ich gemacht hab? Ich hab den mörderischen Verräter auch noch getröstet!"

Das Rauschen fing wieder an, und während Hagrid erzählte steigen Bilder vor Harriets geistigem Auge auf. Ein zerstörtes Haus, Hagrid mit einem Baby in Mitten der Ruinen, Sirius Black, gutaussehend und jung wie auf den Fotos in ihren Album, mit seinem Motorrad. „Gib mir Harriet, Hagrid, ich bin ihr Pate, ich kümmere mich um sie", sagte Black mit Hagrids Stimme. „Nein, Black", entgegnete Hagrid, „Dumbledore will, dass Harriet zu ihren Verwandten kommt." Black schwieg eine Weile dann sagte er erneut mit Hagrids Stimme: „Nimm mein Motorrad, und bring Harriet dort hin, ich brauche es nicht mehr." Das Bild verlosch.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass da irgendwas faul war. Er war ganz vernarrt in sein Motorrad", fuhr Hagrid fort. Harriet wollte nicht mehr weiter zu hören, sie wollte hier raus, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, und es wurde noch schlimmer.

„Es waren nicht wir, die ihn gefunden haben", seufzte Fudge, „Es war der kleine Peter Pettigrew – auch einer von Potters Freunden. Sicher war er außer sich vor Trauer und wusste, das Black Potters Geheimnis bewahrt hat, und so hat er auf eigene Faust nach Black gesucht." „Pettigrew...dieser kleine dicke Junge, der ihnen in Hogwarts immer hinterher geschlichen ist?"

„Hat Black und Potter wie Helden verehrt. Spielte allerdings nie in derselben Liga mit ihnen, was Begabung angeht. Ich hab ihn öfter etwas scharf angefahren. Sie können sich vorstellen, wie ich – wie ich das heute bedauere." McGonagall gab einen Laut von sich als würde sie gleich zu heulen beginnen. Harriet hätte auch gerne geheult. Sie kam sich wie in einen bösen Traum vor.

„Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen, Minerva", meinte Fudge, „Pettigrew ist als Held gestorben. Augenzeugen haben uns berichtet, dass Pettigrew Black in die Enge getrieben hatte. Sie sagten er habe geschluchzt. Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du das nur tun! Und dann hat er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Nun, natürlich war Black schneller. Hat Pettigrew in Stücke gerissen...Seiner Mutter wurde nur ein Finger geschickt. Mehr war nicht über." Harriet wollte sich übergeben.

„Stimmt es, dass er verrückt ist, Minister?" „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das behaupten. Was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass ihn die Niederlage seines Meisters für einige Zeit aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Der Mord an Pettigrew und all den Muggeln war die Tat eines in die Enge getriebenen und verzweifelten Mannes, grausam...sinnlos. Aber bei meiner letzten Inspektion in Askaban hab ich Black getroffen. Wissen Sie, die meisten Gefangenen dort sitzen im Dunkeln und murmeln vor sich hin, sie haben den Verstand verloren...aber ich war erschrocken, wie normal Black schien. Er hat ganz vernünftig mit mir gesprochen. Es war unheimlich. Man hätte meinen können, er langweile sich nur – hat mich ganz gelassen gefragt, ob ich meine Zeitung ausgelesen hätte, er würde nämlich gerne das Kreuzworträtsel lösen. Ja, ich war erstaunt, wie wenig Wirkung die Dementoren auf ihn zu haben schienen – und er war einer der am schärfsten bewachten Gefangenen, müssen Sie wissen. Tag und Nacht standen sie vor seiner Zelle."

Fudge und die anderen wechselten noch ein paar nichtssagende Phrasen und gingen dann wieder. Kaum waren sie fort, kämpfte sich Harriet unter den Tisch hervor, stürzte hinaus, und übergab sich dreimal, bevor sie schluchzend zum Geheimgang zurückstolperte. Hermine und Ron ließ sie einfach zurück.

_Reviews?_


	10. Chapter 10

10. Weihnachtszeit

Es war vielleicht nicht schlau im Geheimgang herum zu brüllen, aber die meisten Schüler und Lehrer waren vermutlich sowieso noch in Hogsmeade. „Wer von euch ist es? Wer von euch ist Sirius Black?"

DER HOCHWOHLGEBORENE HERR TATZE FRAGT SICH WAS ER GETAN HAT UM MISS HARRIET POTTER WÜTEND ZU MACHEN.

„Diesen Hochwohlgeborenen-Unsinn kannst du dir sonst wo hin schieben! Wie konntest du das tun! Wie konntest du dich Lord Voldemort anschließen, deinen besten Freund verraten und einen anderen Freund umbringen! Meine Eltern haben dir vertraut, du warst ihr Geheimnisbewahrer, doch du hast sie an Voldemort verraten, der sie umgebracht hat! Und dann hast Peter Pettigrew ermordet!", fuhr Harriet das Pergament an.

HERR MOONY VERSICHERT, DASS HERR TATZE SOETWAS NIEMALS TUN WÜRDE. „Sei still, ich rede mit Black! Wie konntest du das tun! Warum hast du das getan!"

HERR TATZE KANN DIESE FRAGE LEIDER NICHT BEANTWORTEN. ER KANN NUR VERSICHERN, DASS ER SOETWAS NIEMALS TUN WÜRDE. „Ja, das dachte ich mir schon", murmelte Harriet und steckte das Pergament wieder ein.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag taumelte sie wie in Trance durch das Schloss. Bis sie schließlich mit Cedric zusammenstieß. „Mein Gott, Harriet, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt. Harriet starrte ihn an. „Sirius Black", sagte sie schwach, kaum hörbar. „Was ist mit ihm?" „Er war der Geheimnisbewahrer meiner Eltern, ihr bester Freund, und er hat Lord Voldemort verraten wo er sie finden kann." Dann brach sie wieder in Tränen aus. Cedric nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Harriet war das egal.

Irgendwann hatte sie es irgendwie in ihr Zimmer geschafft. Dort lag sie nun und starrte auf das Hochzeitsfoto ihrer Eltern und Sirius Black, der in die Kamera winkte. „Hier bist du! Wir haben dich überall gesucht!", sagte Hermine, die gerade herein kam. Harriet reagierte nicht. Hermine kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett und umarmte sie wortlos. „Warum hat er das nur getan?", fragte Harriet tonlos. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", erwiderte Hermine traurig. _Und vermutlich werde ich es niemals erfahren._

In dieser Nacht konnte Harriet nicht schlafen. Früh am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sie sich von all denen, die die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbringen wollten. Cedric zog sie noch einmal zur Seite. „Wie geht's dir, Harriet?" „Ich lebe noch." Cedric sah sie streng an. Harriet seufzte.

„Ich, ich weiß auch nicht, Cedric. Ich bin hauptsächlich...verzweifelt. Ich will wissen warum er das getan hat, verstehst du?" Cedric sah sie prüfend an. „Du...du hast nicht vor, irgendwas Dummes zu tun, wie zum Beispiel Sirius Black zu jagen und zu töten, oder?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Nein. Nein. Natürlich nicht. Wenn ich ihn treffen würde, was vermutlich nie geschehen wird, würde ich ihn nur diese eine Frage stellen: _Warum! _Mehr nicht." Harriet seufzte. „Ich hoffe ich muss ihn nie treffen", schloss sie. Cedric nickte erleichtert. „Ich... muss dann los. Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien, ja? Ähm, frohe Weihnachten", verabschiedete er sich. „Ja. dir auch." Sie sahen sich an. Einen ziemlich langen Moment lang. „Ja, bis dann..." Cedric wirbelte herum und eilte davon. Harriet sah ihm mit schweren Herzen nach. _Er ist besorgt, wie ein guter Freund. Ein guter Freund. So ein Mist._

Hermine und Ron versuchten sie ohne großen Erfolg aufzuheitern. Man beschloss Hagrid zu besuchen. („Aber, Harry darf das Schloss doch nicht verlassen", protestierte Hermine. „Was soll mir auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte schon groß passieren?", entgegnete Harriet, „Ich würde ihn jetzt gerne sehen.")

Hagrid stand unter Schock. Er hatte einen Brief von den Schulräten erhalten. Zwar sprachen diese ihn selbst von jeder Verantwortung für Malfoys Unfall frei, doch über Seidenschnabels Zukunft sollte (dank Lucius Malfoy) der „Ausschuss für Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe" entscheiden. Laut Hagrid standen die Chancen des Hippogreifs mehr als schlecht. Harriet, Hermine und Ron taten ihr bestes um den gutmütigen Mann zu trösten.

"Noch ist nichts verloren. Warten wir erst einmal die Anhörung ab", meinte Harriet munter, „Ich bin sicher alles wird gut werden." Im Endeffekt hatte der Besuch bei Hagrid hauptsächlich deswegen eine positive Wirkung auf sie, weil er sie von ihren eigenen Problemen ablenkte. Gemeinsam mit Hermine durchsuchte sie die Bibliothek nach Präzedenzfällen, und es wurde beschlossen, dass Hermine Hagrid bei der Vorbereitung auf die Anhörung zur Seite stehen sollte.

Dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten erhielt Harriet besonders viele Geschenke. Neben der traditionellen alten Bürste von den Dursleys und den traditionellen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley (und vielen Süßigkeiten) hatten sie Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Lavender und Parvati mit besonders wertvollen Geschenken bedacht, außerdem war ein Geschenk von Ginny, eines von Percy, eines von Penelope und eines von Colin Creevey unter dem Baum vorhanden. Und eine „Ich find dich echt klasse" singende Karte von einem anonymen Verehrer. (Colin, oder als Witz von Pansy, auf jeden Fall, warf Harriet sie in den Mist).

Den größten Schock bildete allerdings ein funkelnagelneuer Feuerblitz. (Ein Traum von einem Besen). „Wer hat dir denn den geschenkt!", wunderte sich Hermine. „Keine Ahnung, es ist keine Karte dabei." Harriet durchsuchte ihren Haufen Geschenke. „Nichts zu finden...Ich hab keine Ahnung von wem er sein könnte. Das heißt, Professor Lupin hab ich vorgejammert, dass ich keinen Besen mehr habe, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er sich dieses Teil leisten könnte", meinte sie seufzend.

Hermine sah sie ernst an. „Harry, wir sollten diesen Besen McGonagall zeigen", erklärte sie ernst. Harriet sah sie verstört an. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass..." „Doch. Was wenn Sirius Black dir diesen Besen geschickt hat?"

Die Sache mit dem Feuerblitz reichte aus um Harriet die Laune gründlich zu verderben. McGonagall beschlagnahmte ihn und ließ ihn auseinander nehmen. Krätze sah zunehmend schlimmer aus, Krummbein hatte es erneut auf das Tier abgesehen, weswegen Ron und Hermine noch mehr als sonst stritten. Dumbledore war unerhört guter Laune, und dieses Jahr kam sogar Professor Trelawney aus ihrem Turm heraus um an der Weihnachtsfeier teilzunehmen. Ihre Spinnerei trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei Harriets Stimmung zu heben.

Professor Lupin war der einzige Lehrer der an der Feier nicht teilnahm, was Harriet im Grunde nicht sonderlich störte, da sie nach dem was sie über Sirius Black erfahren hatte, nicht unbedingt heiß darauf war mit ihm zu sprechen. Schließlich fiel ihre miese Laune sogar Dumbledore auf. „Stimmt was nicht, Harriet, meine Liebe?", erkundigte er sich. „Nein, alles in bester Ordnung. Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz, ich muss mal wohin."

Harriet erhob sich. „Oh, mein Gott, meine Liebe. Weißt du denn nicht, dass die Person die als erster von einer dreizehnköpfigen Tafel aufsteht, sterben wird!", entfuhr es Professor Trelawney. Harriet erstarrte. „Schön. Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor ewig zu leben", erwiderte sie spitz und stürmte davon. Sie hatte die Nase wirklich voll! Wenn sich Cedric doch wenigstens unter einem Mistelzweig von ihr verabschiedet hätte!

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

11. Expecto Patronum

Sie verbrachte die Ferien mit besonders mieser Laune und wollte abgesehen von Ron und Hermine niemanden sehen. Sie hatte Horrorversionen von all dem was mit ihren Feuerblitz angestellt werden würde, und dachte viel zu oft an das Thema Sirius Black.

Nach den Ferien erzählte Harriet Oliver von dem Feuerblitz und er versprach zu versuchen ihn zurück zu bekommen. Harriet versprach ihm im Gegenzug beim nächsten Quidditch-Match nicht wieder vom Besen zu fallen und die Dementoren fertig zu machen, falls sie sich wieder einmischen würden.

Als der Unterricht wieder begann erinnerte Harriet Professor Lupin an sein Versprechen und sie verabredeten sich für Donnerstag Abend um Acht Uhr. Lupin hatte einen weiteren Irrwicht organisiert, mit dem Harriet üben konnte. „Besser und sicherer als ein echter Dementor, findest du nicht?", meinte der Lehrer grinsend. Da musste Harriet ihm zustimmen.

Lupin versuchte ihr, ohne all zu großen Erfolg, wie gesagt werden muss, den Patronus-Zauber beizubringen. Der Trick war, dass man sich während des Zaubers auf eine besonders glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren musste um einen Patronus (angeblich eine Lichtgestalt zu) erschaffen. Der erste Versuch endete mit einer erneuten Ohnmacht (Sie hatte sich an das Gewinnen der Hausmeisterschaft im ersten Jahr erinnert). Sie versuchte es erneut, diesmal dachte sie an das erste umwerfende Lächeln, das ihr Cedric zugeworfen hatte. Das Resultat war noch schlimmer.

„_Lily, nimm Harriet und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!"_

„Harriet! Harriet...wach auf..." Jemand gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Dad!" Harriet fuhr hoch. Sie starrte Lupin an und erinnerte sich daran wo sie war. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, diesmal war es noch realer als sonst gewesen. Lupin sah sie mitleidig an. „Wir sollten vielleicht besser aufhören", meinte er langsam. „Nein!" Harriet schniefte.

„Ich muss es irgendwie schaffen. Ich kann nicht jedes Mal...Ich habe meinen Dad gehört. Bisher hab ich immer nur Mom gehört und Lord Voldemort. Wie er sie umgebracht hat. Aber diesmal hab ich Dad gehört..." „Du hast James gehört?" Lupin sah aus als würde er jeden Moment zusammen brechen. „Ich probier's noch mal."

Sie dachte an den Moment letztes Jahr, als Hermine und alle anderen Versteinerten wieder zurückgekehrt waren. „_Expecto patronum!" _Ein silbernes Etwas kam aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs geschossen, Harriet wankte, hielt sich aber aufrecht. Lupin machte den Irrwicht, der sich, als der Lehrer sich vor ihm aufbaute wieder in eine Silberkugel (oder war es eine Silberscheibe?) verwandelte, mit „_Riddikulus" _den Gar aus.

„Das war toll, Harriet! Hier iss die Schokolade." Harriet verzog ihr Gesicht. „Sie wollen mich immer mit Schokolade voll stopfen", stellte sie fest, nahm die Schoko aber trotzdem, „Wollen Sie, dass ich extra zunehme?" „Ein paar Kilo mehr könnten dir nicht schaden, Harriet", erwiderte Lupin, „Du bist zu dünn." Harriet streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Durch die Schokolade ging es ihr gleich besser.

„Sagen Sie bitte nicht Harriet. Ich hasse den Namen Harriet. Sagen Sie Harry, oder Potter oder Miss Potter oder sonst irgendwie, aber nicht Harriet", bat sie. „Einverstanden. Das war übrigens eine tolle Leistung. Schon nach dem dritten Versuch." Harriet grinste dankbar. Dann fiel ihr etwas anderes ein. _Tu es nicht. Mach diesen Augenblick jetzt nicht kaputt._

Ihre innere Stimme hatte zwar echt, aber sie musste es einfach fragen. „Professor...Sie waren ein Freund von meinem Vater..." „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, waren James und ich sogar sehr gute Freunde und auch mit Lily, deiner Mutter, war ich eng befreundet", erklärte er ruhig. _Vielleicht ist er Moony! Ein komischer Spitzname._ „Und Sirius Black?"

Lupin sah sie alarmiert an. „Was ist mit ihm!" „Ähm, ich weiß, dass er und meine Eltern früher einmal befreundet waren, also müssen Sie ihn auch gekannt haben..." „Nun, ich dachte zumindest ich würde ihn kennen, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt", meinte Lupin nur, „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche." _Gut, dann eben nicht._

Das Leben ging weiter. Slytherin gewann gegen Ravenclaw. McGonagall weigerte sich den Feuerblitz herauszurücken, und Ron und Harriet rätselten über Hermines Stundenplan. (Dieses Mädchen schaffte es doch tatsächlich mehrer Stunden gleichzeitig zu belegen! Und das anscheinend wirklich.).

Harriet trainierte weiter mit Professor Lupin, schnitt das Thema Sirius Black nicht an, machte aber trotzdem keine großen Fortschritte. Sie versuchte nicht an ihre Eltern und den Mann, der sie verraten hatte zu denken. Dafür dachte sie über Professor Lupin nach. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er Moony war. Allerdings hatte sie die Karte des Rumtreibers seit sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Professor Lupins merkwürdige Krankheit immer um Vollmond herum wiederkehrte. Konnte das ein Zufall sein?

Eines Tages bat sie Professor Snape nach der Zaubertränkestunde zu sich. „Professor, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich tue mein Beste. Ich lerne jedes Wochenende und…" (was für eine Lüge). Weiter kam sie nicht. „Potter, ganz ruhig, Ich wollte nicht mit dir über dein Versagen im Unterricht sprechen", meinte Snape ruhig. „Oh, gut...Worüber dann?"

„Nun, normalerweise interessiert es mich nicht, was meine Schüler in ihrer Freizeit tun, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts mit Professor Lupin verbringen." Harriet nickte. „Ja, wissen Sie, er übt mit mir den Patronus-Zauber. Wegen der Dementoren", erklärte sie schnell. „Und wieso ausgerechnet er?"

„Ähm, nun ja, weil er der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist, natürlich." „So." Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. _Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Soll ich ihm versichern, dass ich ihn auch sehr gerne hab? Snape! Ach, Unsinn, dass ist doch lächerlich._

„Nun, es ist Ihre Sache. Aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an Sie zu warnen. Professor Lupin ist mitunter gefährlich", meinte Snape dann. „Gefährlich? Wieso? Weil, Sie denken, er hätte Sirius Black dabei geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen? Das würde er niemals tun!" Snapes Gesichtausdruck war undeutbar. _Moment, Snape war doch auch mit meinem Vater auf Hogwarts. Vielleicht weiß er..._

„Ähm, Professor, darf ich Sie mal was fragen?" „Was denn?" „Ähm, Sie kennen Sirius Black doch von früher. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir vielleicht sagen können, ob..." „Sirius Black", erwiderte Snape und sprach den Namen wir einen Fluch aus, „War schon immer ein gefährlicher Irrer. Und all die schlimmen Dinge, die man über ihn sagt, sind wahr. So einfach ist das."

„Aber, warum hat er..." „Weil es einfach in seiner Art liegt, Potter. Und wenn er jemals geschnappt wird, hoffe ich die Dementoren haben einen Kuss für ihn über."

„Häh?"

„Hat dir das dein geschätzter Professor Lupin nicht erzählt? Der Kuss des Dementoren ist die grausamste Bestrafung die es gibt. Er saugt seinen Opfer die Seele aus und lässt eine leere Hülle zurück, die atmet und vielleicht sogar denkt, aber niemals wieder sie selbst sein wird." Harriet schluckte. „Ist das nicht ein wenig hart. Das jemanden zu wünschen, meine ich?", erkundigte sie sich kleinlaut. Snape sah sie an. „Nicht was diese Person betrifft."

„Na gut, er hat viele schreckliche Dinge getan. Er hat gemordet, er hat meine Eltern...egal, es geht doch darum...es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben, dass er so geworden ist, irgendwo tief in ihm müssen noch Reste des guten Mannes, der er einst war, übrig sein. Und dieser gute Mann kann doch nichts für all seine bösen Taten, oder? Ich meine, ich...ich würde das nicht einmal Lord Voldemort (tut mir leid, Professor) wünschen", argumentierte Harriet schwach.

Schweigen folgte. „Du bist genauso naiv wie Lupin wenn du das glaubst, Potter. Sirius Black war schon immer ein potentieller Mörder. Und was Lupin selbst an geht...frag ihn doch einmal was er bei Vollmond so treibt." _Toll, jetzt ist er sauer auf mich...Wieso eigentlich? Ich bin diejenige die von Black zur Waisen gemacht wurde, nicht er. _Harriet seufzte, warf Snape noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging dann.

Später am Tag lief sie McGonagall in die Arme, die ihr ihren Feuerblitz übergab. _Zumindest eine gute Sache hat dieser Tag gebracht!_ Ganz Gryffindor war von Harriets neuen Besen begeistert, während er reihum ging nahm Harriet Hermine zur Seite.

„Du, Hermine", flüsterte sie, „Lach jetzt nicht, aber ich glaube Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf." „Natürlich ist er das", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, „Das wusste ich schon, seit Snape uns diesen Aufsatz über Werwölfe schreiben ließ. Ich denke, Dumbledore weiß es auch." „Und...und ist das was Schlimmes?", fragte Harriet unsicher.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „So wie ich das sehe nicht. Werwölfe sind ganz normale Menschen, die einmal im Monat zum Monster werden. Sie werden von der Zauberergesellschaft oft diskriminiert, aber wenn du mich fragst zu unrecht", erklärte Hermine, „Sie sind keine bösen Wesen oder so." „Gut." Harriet war erleichtert.

Dieses Gefühl verflog als Ron mit seinem Bettlaken in der Hand angerannt kam. „Sieh dir das an! Sieh dir das an!", schrie er Hermine an. „Ron, was zum.."

„Krätze! Krätze! Ich wollte nach ihm sehen und das hab ich gefunden!" Harriet und Hermine musterten das Bettlaken. Darauf war Blut zu sehen. „Er ist fort", erklärte Ron, „Und weißt du was auf dem Boden lag?" Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. „N-Nein..."

Ron hielt ein paar lange rostrote Katzenhaare hoch.

Draco

Habt ihr schon mal jemanden getroffen, der euch einfach nur wahnsinnig macht? Die Art wie diese Person redet, geht, lächelt, euch ansieht, spricht, isst, meine Güte, sogar niest , macht euch wahnsinnig und ihr könnt es nicht erklären?

Nun, ich kenne so eine Person. Ihr Name ist Harriet Potter und sie ist berühmt.

Sie ist das Mädchen, das überlebt hat. Und dabei eine Fluchnarbe kassiert hat. Und ihre Eltern verloren hat. Toller Tausch, wirklich.

Harriet Potter macht mich wahnsinnig...weil ich total verknallt in sie bin.

Dort drüben sitzt sie mit ihren Freundinnen und dem Wiesel und lacht über irgendetwas. Gott, wie ich dieses Lachen liebe.

Harriet Potter. Schon als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf, war ich begeistert von ihr. Sie war so anders als alle anderen, die ich kannte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von nichts, und war trotzdem kein Schlammblut. Ich mochte sie vom ersten Augenblick an, und damals wusste ich noch nicht einmal wer sie war.

Süß ist sie ja wirklich. Sie sieht gut aus und ist ein wenig verrückt, aber leicht zu begeistern. Sie ist etwas stiller und trauriger geworden in den letzten Jahren. Ich glaube, mir ist zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass ich sie nicht nur sympathisch finde, sondern wirklich gerne hab, als ich sie mir so an sah, an das fröhliche Mädchen dachte, das ich einst kennen gelernt hab und das Bedürfnis verspürte sie zu trösten. Aber ich hab's nicht getan.

Durch Harriet wurde mir auch zum ersten Mal klar, wie sehr mir Pansy eigentlich auf die Nerven geht. Ihre Pansy-Parodie letztes Weihnachten war zwar übertrieben, aber irgendwie doch sehr wahr. Und hat mir all das vor Augen geführt, was ich an Pansy nicht leiden kann. Abgesehen davon, dass Pansy unausstehlich ist, eine Nervensäge und ein ziemlicher Trottel, ist sie allerdings auch noch hässlich. Worüber ich noch hinweg sehen könnte, wenn sie mich nicht andauernd „_Dracoo" _nennen würde. Das treibt mich echt in den Wahnsinn.

Wie auch immer, Harriet ist ganz anders als Pansy. Sie ist intelligent, neugierig, sarkastisch, witzig, niedlich, begeisterungsfähig und hat einen erstaunlich festen rechten Haken. (Den hab ich am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen...An diesen Mädchen ist ein Junge verloren gegangen, der diesen Wildhüter Trottel niederringen könnte).

Bleibt nur noch die Frage, warum ich nicht einfach zu ihr hingehe und ihr sage: „Potter, du bist echt klasse. Lass uns ausgehen."

Nun, zum ersten hat sie nur diese Flasche Cedric Diggory im Kopf (Oh, wie ich den hasse. Das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen). Sie bekommt ja schon einen abwesenden Blick, wenn man nur von ihm spricht. Und zum zweiten, bringe ich es einfach nicht über mich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihr was nettes sagen will, rutscht mir eine Beleidigung heraus. (Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es mit Harriet zu streiten, ist viel besser als flirten, nur befürchte ich, dass sie das nicht so sieht). Letztes Jahr am Valentinstag hatte ich ja die Chance, allerdings hab ich's versaut. Warum? Weil ich ein Trottel bin, schätze ich. Ein Mega-Trottel. Denn die Chancen, dass ich es mir mit diesem Lied für immer bei dem Mädchen versaut habe, stehen sehr hoch. Dabei fand ich die ganze Valentinssache einfach nur fürchterlich dämlich und wollte Harriet ein wenig ärgern. Es war wirklich nicht verletzend gemeint. Aber immer wenn es nicht so gemeint ist, schaff ich es irgendwie es so klingen zu lassen.

Aber ich wird's tun. Irgendwann werd ich's tun, und dann...

Oh, Mist da kommt Diggory und lächelte in Harriets Richtung. Und jetzt spricht er auch noch mit ihr! Lass die Finger von meinem Mädchen, du Hufflepuff-Idiot! Warum sieht sie mich eigentlich nie so an!

Ich glaube ich muss gehen, mir wird schon ganz schlecht von seinem Gesülze!

Eines Tages werd ich es ihr sagen. Und dann wird alles gut werden. Immerhin wer könnte Draco Malfoy widerstehen...Vielleicht sollte ich Diggory zuvor mit einem Warzenfluch belegen, nur um meine Chancen ein wenig zu erhöhen versteht sich.

_Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Gegen Ravenclaw

Die Freundschaft von Ron und Hermine gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Es half kein Bitten, Betteln und Entschuldigen von Seiten Hermines, nach dem „Mord" an Krätze wollte sich Rons Wut nicht mehr legen. Das führte dazu, dass auch Hermine auf Ron wütend wurde. Immerhin war es nicht einwandfrei bewiesen, dass es Krummbein gewesen war, der Krätze gefressen hatte und es war ja auch nicht so, dass Hermine es dem Kater befohlen hätte.

Die beiden ehemaligen Freunde verbrachten also ihre Zeit damit sich gegenseitig böse zu sein und einander zu ignorieren. Zwischendurch trauerte Ron um Krätze, mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die Harriet dann doch überraschte, immerhin hatte er die meiste Zeit in der Vergangenheit damit verbracht über die Ratte zu schimpfen.

Da das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw immer näher rückte, wurde härter trainiert. Harriets erstes Training mit dem Feuerblitz gestaltete sich allerdings etwas schwierig, da Madam Hooch so begeistert von dem Besen war, dass sie ihn am liebsten nicht wieder hergegeben hätte. Auf den Feuerblitz zu fliegen, war dann allerdings tatsächlich ein echtes Highlight.

Am Tag des Spieles war der Feuerblitz der absolute Star beim Frühstück. Cedric sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und Harriet versprach ihm (da sie ihm ja noch was schuldig war), dass er sich den Besen gerne einmal zum Ausprobieren leihen konnte (sofern er ihn nicht sabotierte). Penelope untersuchte ihn beeindruckt und auch Malfoy bekam bei dem Anblick des Feuerblitzes wässrige Augen.

Das Wetter war besser als bei ihrem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff. Es war zwar kühl und windig, regnete aber nicht. Während Oliver dem Team irgendwelche Anweisungen gab, musterte Harriet über den Platz hinweg ihre gegnerische Sucherin, die Viertklässlerin Cho Chang. Zu Olivers großem Bedauern hatte sich das Mädchen von einer Reihe Verletzungen erholt und stand für das Spiel bereit. Er hielt sie wohl für sehr gut. („Aber ich bin sicher, du schaffst sie", hatte er Harriet versichert).

Harriet selbst hielt Cho Chang für eine alles andere als talentierte Sucherin. Cedric war um Klasse besser, Draco ebenfalls und die Ravenclaw-Ersatzsucherin war ebenfalls um einiges talentierter gewesen als Cho. Chos einziger Vorteil war, dass sie ein schönes Gesicht hatte und auf dem Besen eine gute Figur machte (Was wohl der Hauptgrund war warum Davies sie zur Sucherin gemacht hatte).

Männliche Sucher wurden durch Cho leicht abgelenkt, weswegen sie oft als Siegerin dastand. Diese Gefahr bestand in Harriets Fall nicht. Also konnte nicht viel schief gehen. _Außer Dementoren tauchen uneingeladen auf. _Unwillkürlich suchte sie die Zusehermenge nach Professor Lupin ab, und hätte deswegen fast den Anpfiff verpasst.

Das Spiel lief gut für Gryffindor, dafür musste sich Harriet allerdings mit Cho um den Schnatz prügeln. Die versuchte nämlich andauernd zu verhindern, dass Harriet den Schnatz erwischte, indem sie ihr in die Bahn flog. Harriet wurde zunehmend wütend und dachte schon ernsthaft daran Cho vom Besen zu stoßen, als sich, zu ihrem Schrecken, unten am Spielfeld drei Dementoren sammelten.

Sie handelte ohne nachzudenken. „_Expecto patronum!"_ Während etwas Silbriges auf die Dementoren zuschoss, sah Harriet den Schnatz und schnappte ihn sich, bevor Cho, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Dementoren konzentrierte, etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Sie hatten gewonnen! Harriet konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Da war sie allerdings nicht die einzige. Angelina, Katie und Alicia umarmten Harriet so fest, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Fred und George küssten sie beide auf die Wangen, und Oliver strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Harry, das war eine Spitzenleistung!", versicherte er ihr.

Die anderen Gryffindors kamen angerannt und Hermine umarmte Harriet als erste. Percy sah besonders vergnügt aus, und Harriet erfuhr, dass er mit Penelope um zehn Galleonen gewettet hatte, dass Gryffindor gewinnen würde. „Harry, das war echt toll!", rief Parvati. „Klasse, verdammt noch mal!", donnerte Hagrid (Harriet war froh, ihn trotz der ganzen Sache mit Seidenschnabel unbeschwert zu sehen).

„Dein Patronus war nicht von schlechten Eltern", flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Harriet wirbelte herum. Professor Lupin strahlte sie an, wie ein stolzer Vater. Harriet sprang ihn fast an, als sie ihn umarmte, ließ aber sofort wieder, hochrot geworden, los, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie soeben einen Lehrer umarmt hatte.

„Diese Dementoren waren irgendwie seltsam. Ich hab überhaupt nichts gespürt", sprudelte sie schell hervor um von der Peinlichkeit abzulenken. „Das- ähm -liegt daran, dass es keine Dementoren waren. Komm mal mit", erklärte Professor Lupin und führte Harriet an der Hand durch die Menge hindurch. „Du hast Miss Parkinson einen hübschen Schrecken eingejagt."

Harriet starrte entsetzt auf einen verknäulten Haufen Umhänge am Boden, aus dem sich Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode und ein drittes schwarzhaariges und recht hübsches Slytherinmädchen, das Harriet nicht kannte, zu befreien versuchten. Professor McGonagall hatte sich wütend vor ihnen aufgebaut und donnerte auch schon los. Harriet verkniff sich ein Grinsen und wurde von den Weasley-Zwillingen weggezerrt, die sie zu einer spontanen Party verdonnerten. „Aber zuerst würde ich mich gerne duschen!", wandte sie überzeugt ein. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich gut.

Hermine war damit beschäftig ein Buch für Muggelkunde zu lesen, während die anderen ausgelassen feierten. Harriet versuchte ihre Freundin zum mitfeiern zu überreden, aber diese deutete nur auf Ron: „Er will nicht, dass ich mitmache." „Na und. Er hat hier gar nichts zu sagen, das ist meine Party!" Ron, der natürlich nicht an sich halten konnte, kam genau in diesem Moment auf Krätze zu sprechen, woraufhin Hermine weinend davon stürzte. _Jetzt reicht's._

„RONALD WEASLEY", donnerte Harriet, „ES REICHT WIRKLICH! HERMINE LEIDET BEREITS GENUG! Lass das in Zukunft!" Ron sah sie trotzig an. „Das werde ich sicher nicht! Hermine kann nie zugeben, dass sie Unrecht hat! Sie tut noch immer so als wäre Krätze nur im Urlaub gefahren oder so! Es gibt nicht einmal vor, dass es ihr Leid tut!", erklärte er wütend. „Und ob es ihr Leid tut, aber du bist ja zu sehr mit dir selbst beschäftig, als dass es dir auffallen würde", zischte Harriet, „Ich hatte Krätze auch gern, aber es ist nicht Hermines Schuld. Gute Nacht!" An Parvati gewandt meinte sie noch leise: „Soviel zu deiner Theorie."

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Harriet von merkwürdigen Geräuschen geweckt. Sie erschrak zu Tode als sie einen riesigen schwarzen Hund, den riesigen schwarzen Hund um genau zu sein, im Fenster stehen sah. Nur für eine Sekunde, denn in der nächsten hörte sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei. Harriet stolperte, gefolgt von Lavender, hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum wo Professor McGonagall mit Percy und Ron stritt.

„Es war kein Alptraum! Ich bin aufgewacht und da stand Sirius Black mit einem Messer in der Hand über mir! Er hat die Vorhänge aufschlitzt!", beharrte Ron gerade. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Weasley, wie hätte er denn durch das Porträtloch kommen sollen?", schalt McGonagall. Ron deutete auf Sir Cadogan. „Fragen Sie doch den!"

Das tat die Hexe dann auch. „Sie-Sie haben ihn eingelassen!", keuchte sie ungläubig. „Aber, er hatte die Passwörter", verteidigte sich Sir Cadogan, „Hatte alle von dieser Woche, Mylady! Hat sie von einem kleinen Zettel abgelesen!"

McGonagall sah zum Fürchten aus als sie sich an die Schüler wandte. „Wer von Ihnen", begann sie langsam, „welcher unsägliche Dummkopf hat Passwörter von dieser Woche aufgeschrieben und sie herumliegen lassen!" Stille. Dann hob Neville Longbottom langsam die Hand.

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

13.Grusel bei Nacht

„Warum war er im Jungenturm! Was wollte er von Ron! Ich dachte, er ist hinter mir her! Hält er mich etwa für einen Jungen!" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Sie sah bleich und mitgenommen aus. Ungefähr so wie Harriet sich fühlte.

Erneut wurde das Schloss systematisch nach Sirius Black durchsucht. Es war aber keine große Überraschung, dass er nicht gefunden wurde. Sir Cadogan wurde gefeuert. Die Fette Dame kehrte restauriert, und mit der Unterstützung von Sicherheitstrollen zurück. Den Bildern im Schloss wurde beigebracht Sirius Black zu erkennen.

Rons Geschichte verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und ihm machte es offenbar Spaß sie zu erzählen. Neville hingegen war in Schimpf und Schande gefallen. Er war fast so blass und müde wie Hermine, und dann schickte ihm seine Großmutter auch noch einen Heuler.

Cedric nahm Harriet zur Seite. „Ich hab das von Sirius Black gehört...Geht's dir gut?", erkundigte er sich. „Ja, es geht so...", meinte Harriet. „Hast du Angst, dass er wieder auftaucht?" „Nein. Ja...Keine Ahnung."

Schweigen kehrte ein. „Ähm, sag mal, ich und ein paar andere wollen nächstes Wochenende die Heulende Hütte besuchen. Hast du vielleicht Lust mitzukommen?" Harriet seufzte. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab...weißt du, ich hab die Erlaubnis Hogsmeade zu besuchen irgendwie nicht", gab sie niedergeschlagen zu.

„Oh...Na ja, vielleicht nächstes Jahr oder so, ja?" „Ja...Sag mal, wer kommt denn da noch so mit? Nur aus reiner Interesse", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig. „Mal sehen, einige aus dem Team, Davies, Wood, Penelope, Percy, ach und Cho Chang." _Cho Chang! Ich hasse mein Leben!_

Sie hatte beschlossen sich dieses Wochenende nicht wieder nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen. Die aktuellen Ereignisse waren mit ein Grund dafür. Neville ging ebenfalls nicht mit nach Hogsmeade. Gemeinsam mit Ginny spielten sie eine Runde _Snape explodiert, _dann borgte sich Harriet von Luna Lovegood eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers (_offenkundig das Schundmagazin der Zaubererwelt). Danach rannte sie gelangweilt durch das Schloss.

Ihre Laune war mal wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt als Hermine, Ron und die anderen aus Hogsmeade zurückkehrten. Sie wechselte keine drei Worte mit ihren Zimmerkolleginnen und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen wie sich Cho Chang an Cedric rangeschmissen hatte (Letzteres ohne allzu großen Erflog).

In dieser Nacht hörte sie wieder Geräusche. Sie beobachtete wie Krummbein von Hermines Bett sprang und aus dem Zimmer lief. _Wo will der denn hin? Normalerweise hat er es nur so eilig, wenn...Krätze in der Nähe ist! _Harriet stutzte. War das möglich? Konnte Krätze noch leben? Wenn es so wäre, war das die Chance Hermine und Ron wieder zu versöhnen. _Warum hab ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht?_

Sie holte die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. „Na gut, Leute. Es tut mit leid. Ich hätte letztes Mal nicht so ausrasten dürfen", meinte sie und tippte mit ihren Zauberstab auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin...Ich brauche eure Hilfe, Freunde. Ich muss Krummbein verfolgen." Sie sah Krummbeins Punkt auf der Karte, und eine gestrichelte Linie, die seinen bisherigen Weg anzeigte. „Danke. Na dann los."

Nachts durch das Schloss zu schleichen, war noch unheimlicher als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Das hatte auch damit zu tun, dass sie jeden Moment damit rechnete Sirius Black oder den schwarzen Hund zu begegnen. „Krummbein?", hauchte sie. Nichts. Sie zog die Karte heraus. Krummbein musste in der Nähe sein.

„Unheil angerichtet", hauchte sie und wollte das Pergament gerade wegstecken, als sie hinter sich jemanden spürte. „AHHHH!" Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie herum.

Professor Snape sah sie wütend an. „Oh, Gott, Sie sind es! Ich dachte schon, Sie wären Sirius Black!" „Potter, was machen Sie hier? Und noch dazu zu dieser Urzeit?" „Ähm, ich bin Krummbein gefolgt", versuchte Harriet zu erklären, doch es hörte sich selbst in ihren Ohren dumm an. „Wen?" „Hermines Kater. Er muss hier irgendwo sein..." „Was ist das?"

Snape nahm ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers ab. „Ähm, ein leeres Stück Papier", log Harriet schnell. „So? Das denke ich nicht", knurrte Snape und untersuchte die Karte. Hinter Harriet räusperte sich jemand. „AHHHH!" Es war aber nicht Sirius Black, sondern Professor Lupin.

„Oh, Gott, ihr Leute solltet euch dieses Anschleichen echt abgewöhnen. Das ist nicht gut für meine Nerven. Oder mein Herz." Lupin grinste schwach. „Was ist hier los?", erkundigte er sich. „Miss Potter schleicht unerlaubt im Schloss herum und das habe ich bei ihr gefunden", meinte Snape und schwenkte die Karte. Lupin verzog keine Miene. „Ein leeres Stück Pergament?" „Wohl kaum."

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab. „Enthülle dein Geheimnis!", verlangte er. Nichts. „Zeige dich!" Erneut nichts. „Professor Severus Snape, Oberlehrer an dieser Schule, befiehlt dir das Wissen, das du verbirgst preiszugeben!" Nun erschien tatsächlich etwas auf der Karte. HERR MOONY ERWEIST PROFESSOR SNAPE DIE EHRE UND BITTET IHN; SEINE ERSTAUNLICH LANGE NASE AUS DEN ANGELEGENHEITEN ANDERER LEUTE HERAUSZUHALTEN. Es wäre witzig gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so unangenehm gewesen wäre. Und es ging weiter.

HERR KRONE KANN HERREN MOONY NUR BEIPFLICHTEN UND MÖCHTE HINZUFÜGEN; DASS PROFESSOR SNAPE EIN HÄSSLICHER SCHAUMSCHLÄGER IST. _Wenn sich jetzt auch noch Tatze und Wurmschwanz zu Wort melden, bin ich dran._

HERR TATZE WÜNSCHT SEIN BEFREMDEN KUNDZUTUN; DASS EIN SOLCHER DUMMKOPF JEMALS PROFESSOR WERDEN KONNTE. _So das war's ich bin tot. _HERR WURMSCHWANZ WÜNSCHT PROFESSOR SNAPE EINEN SCHÖNEN TAG UND RÄT DEM SCHLEIMBEUTEL SICH DIE HAARE ZU WASCHEN. _Ich bin töter._

Interessanter Weise richtete sich Professor Snapes Zorn aber nicht gegen sie. Snape hielt Lupin die Karte hin. „Können Sie mir das erklären, Lupin! Woher hat Miss Potter dieses Artefakt wohl!" Lupin blinzelte. „Wieso fragen Sie mich das, Severus? Vermutlich hat sie es in einem Scherzartikelladen erstanden", meinte er ruhig. „Ach? Denken Sie nicht, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie es direkt von den Herstellern erhalten hat?" Snape funkelte Lupin an, und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genau wusste wer die Hersteller waren.

„Herr Wurmschwanz und die anderen? Kennst du einen von diesen Herren, Harry?" „Nein", log Harriet. „Sehen Sie, Severus. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, werde ich dieses Stück genauer untersuchen", sagte Lupin und entwand Snape mit sanfter Gewalt die Karte. „Und nun, werde ich Miss Potter zu ihren Turm zurück bringen." Lupin schob Harriet vor sich her zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Harriet musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der zurückgebliebene Zaubertränkelehrer kochte.

„Professor, ich..."

„Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir, Harriet. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie du an diese Karte gekommen bist. Aber ich hätte erwartet, dass du sie mir übergibst. Bist du nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sirius Black dich mit Hilfe dieser Karte mit Leichtigkeit töten könnte!"

„Ich...ich hatte nicht vor sie offen herumliegen zu lassen", verteidigte sich Harriet schwach. „So, hattest du nicht vor, ja? Ich wette, Neville hatte auch nicht vor seine Passwörter zu verlieren. Und mitten in der Nacht im Schloss herumschleichen? Gott, Harriet, wie kannst du denn nur so unverantwortlich sein!" „Ich..."

„Deine Eltern sind gestorben um dein Leben zu retten und so dankst du es ihnen!" Die Erwähnung ihrer Eltern machte Harriet wütend.

„Sie haben es am allerwenigsten nötig von Unverantwortlichkeit zu sprechen! Sie sind ein Werwolf und arbeiten in einer Schule! Wie verantwortlich ist das! Und wenn Sie meine Eltern wirklich so gern hatten, wo waren Sie dann die letzten 12 Jahre meines Lebens! Zuerst scheren Sie sich einen Dreck um mich und nun tauchen Sie auf und spielen den Vaterersatz!"

Lupin sah sie mit versteinerter Miene an. „So siehst du das also. Nun, dieser Trank den Professor Snape für mich braut ist ein Wolfsbanntrank, der mir helfen soll den Wolf in Vollmondnächten in bisschen besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Wie du siehst, waren weder Dumbledore noch ich unvorbereitet. Professor Snape ist sicher zufrieden, dass mich zumindest eine Person durchschaut hat. Ich denke Miss Granger weiß es auch. Nun, diese Karte bleibt bei mir. Gute Nacht, Miss Potter", erklärte der Mann kalt und drehte sich um und ließ sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame stehen.

„Professor, warten Sie! Es tut mir leid! Ich hab das nicht so gemeint!" Harriet stürzte Lupin hinterher. Er blieb stehen und starrte sie kalt an. „Ich...ich..." Harriet brach in Tränen aus. „Es ist mir egal, ob Sie ein Werwolf sind oder ein Gnom oder was weiß ich was sind! Und es ist Ihr gutes Recht sich überhaupt nicht um mich zu kümmern und wegen der Karte wütend zu sein und...Ich weiß ich hätte die Karte übergeben müssen, es ist nur, er ist da drin. Ein Teil von meinem Dad ist da drin. Und das ist der einzige Teil, den ich von ihm habe."

Harriet schniefte. „Ich wollte das nicht verlieren...Und ich wollte nur nach Krätze suchen, wenn er noch leben würde, würden sich Ron und Hermine wieder vertragen. Ich war nur einmal heimlich in Hogsmeade, und dieses eine Mal werde ich bis an mein Ende bereuen, soviel steht fest..."

Professor Lupin nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen. Bitte, versprich mit in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Keine nächtlichen Wanderungen mehr, ja?" „Ich versprech's." „Und jetzt, solltest du wieder schlafen gehen." „Okay." Sie trennten sich du Harriet wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Sind Sie noch böse auf mich?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst drauf wetten, dass Professor Snape es ist", meinte er.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es weitere böse Überraschungen. Hagrid hatten den Prozess verloren. Seidenschnabel würde hingerichtet werden.

Lavender

Manchmal bin ich eifersüchtig. Es tut weh mir das einzugestehen, aber es ist wahr.

Ich meine Harriet versichert uns zwar immer wieder, dass es überhaupt keinen Spaß macht in ständiger Lebensgefahr zu sein, und ich weiß, wie sehr sie es hasst von Dumbledore in aller Öffentlichkeit Extra-Punkte zu bekommen, aber trotzdem würde ich manchmal gerne mit ihr tauschen.

Sie hat Hermine und Ron. Und ich habe Parvati.

Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich Parvatis Freundschaft nicht schätzen würde. Im Gegenteil, das Mädchen ist meine beste Freundin. Aber...

Früher war Harriet ein so fröhliches Mädchen. In letzter Zeit hat sich das geändert. Ist vermutlich der Preis, wenn man dir andauernd ans Leben will. Hermine ist ihre beste Freundin. Die beiden gehen durch dick und dünn und haben anders als Parvati und ich fast niemals Streit, wenn aber doch fetzten sie sich gewaltig, nur um sich wenige Stunden später tränenüberströmt zu versöhnen und nachher noch unzertrennlicher zu sein.

Und dann ist da natürlich noch Ron. Ron ist wie der strahlende Ritter, der seine beiden Ladies vor Leid bewahrt und beschützt. Ron, der für Harriet und Hermine alles tun würde.

Diese Drei haben einfach eine wunderbare Freundschaft und all das was sie durchgemacht haben, schweißt sie nur noch fester zusammen.

Harriet hat Trolle bekämpft, Quirrell besiegt, einen Basilisken getötet, eine Riesenspinne getroffen, drei Begegnungen mit IHM (ihr wisst schon wen) überstanden und dieses Jahr mit Dementoren und Werwölfen gerungen. Und Ron und Hermine haben ihr beigestanden, wo sie nur konnten. Auch wenn Harriet im Angesicht des Bösen meistens alleine war, so waren sie doch immer ihre Rückendeckung.

Und ich habe Parvati. Das eine Mal, dass ich mit Harriet und Hermine mitgegangen bin, war ausgerechnet die Totentagsfeier von Sir Nicolas. Und die war grauenvoll.

Harriet, Hermine und Ron erleben ständig Abenteuer, werden durch die Gefahr nur noch enger zusammen geschweißt und ich...höre Parvati zu wie sie über Jungs redet. Und den Lippenstift den sie sich gekauft hat. Und von Professor Trelawney schwärmt. Und über Vanilleeis (ihrer Meinung nach die Krone der Schöpfung) philosophiert.

Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Harriet, weil Cedric Diggory sie anlächelt, weil sie von Oliver Wood und dem Rest des Quidditch-Teams so wie von Penelope Cleawater und Rons Bruder Percy behandelt wird wie eine Gleichaltrige, weil Professor Snape sie gut leiden kann und Dumbledore sie bevorzugt. Ich bin eifersüchtig, weil sie Ron und Hermine hat und ich nur Parvati. Und ich schäme mich dafür.

Aber ändern kann ich es nicht. Denn ich bleibe immer nur Lavender, die beste Freundin von Parvati.

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Das Finale

Lucius Malfoy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Tag der Hinrichtung stand noch nicht fest. Hagrid war vollkommen fertig. Als Ron von der Sache erfuhr, versöhnte er und Hermine sich wieder. Er versprach den Mädchen bei den Recherchen für die Berufung zu helfen und Hermine entschuldigte sich schluchzend für Krätze.

„Es war schon eine alte Ratte", gab Ron zu, „Und nicht besonders nützlich. Vielleicht kaufen Mom und Dad mir jetzt eine Eule." Zur Versöhnung hatten sie sich umarmt, was Ron äußerst unangenehm zu sein schien. Vielleicht hatte Parvati ja doch Recht, und bei den beiden war mehr im Busch als man im ersten Augenblick vermuten würde.

Nach Hagrids Stunde versuchten sie Hagrid, ohne allzu großen Erfolg, aufzuheitern. Malfoy konnte natürlich einmal mehr sein Schandmaul nicht halten. „Seht mal, wie der flennt. Hast du jemals so was Erbärmliches erlebt? Und der soll unser Lehrer sein!", ätzte er. Das war zuviel für Hermine. Sie verpasste Malfoy eine saftige Ohrfeige, beschimpfte ihn und zog sogar ihren Zauberstab. „Was ist es nur mit euch Mädchen und Schlägen! Könnt ihr eure Meinung nicht einfach sagen!", beschwerte sich das Opfer ihres Zornes und zog sich erstaunlich schnell eingeschüchtert zurück.

Nach diesem Vorfall fehlte Hermine in der Zauberkunst-Stunde. Vollkommen verwirrt tauchte sie danach wieder auf (Harriet konnte es nicht fassen, Hermine hatte vergessen, dass Unterrichtsstunde gewesen war). In Wahrsagen legte das Mädchen sich dann auch noch mit Trelawney an, zerbrach ihre Kristallkugel und stürmte aus dem Unterricht (Was Lavender gleich an Trelawneys Prophezeiung _Zu Ostern wird einer von uns gehen _erinnerte, was das „Harriet wird sterben"-Thema wieder aktuell machte).

Nach all diesen Vorfällen machte sich Harriet aber mehr Sorgen um Hermine als um sich selber. Das Mädchen war völlig fertig, überarbeitetet und müde. Was auch immer sie trieb (Harriet vermutete schon lange, dass Hermine ein kleines Geheimnis hatte), schien nicht gerade gut für ihre Gesundheit zu sein.

Die Osterferien bestanden zum Großteil aus Lernen, Recherchen für die Berufung und Quidditch-Training. Oliver wollte unbedingt gewinnen. Gryffindor und Slytherin würden das Endspiel austragen. Allein bei den Gedanken daran, wurde Harriet schlecht. Hermine weinte sich öfter in den Schlaf, wollte aber keine Hilfe annehmen und auch nicht mit McGonagall reden um ein paar Prüfungen abgenommen zu bekommen. Sie wollte keine Fächer spritzen.

Lavender und Parvati arbeiteten an einem magischen „Gryffindor vor-Potter ist die beste Sucherin" Plakat, das sie beim Spiel einsetzten wollten. Harriet war zugleich dankbar und peinlich berührt. Nur peinlich berührt war sie über Cho Changs Versuche ihr Tipps für das Spiel zu geben. Aber sie ließ sie künstlich lächelnd über sich ergehen und dachte daran, wie sehr sie Cho Chang nicht leiden konnte.

Am Tag des Spieles war wunderbares Wetter. Harriet erbrach ihr Frühstück, erhielt aufmunternde Tipps und eine Rüge von Oliver, weil sie „so geschlungen" hatte, und nun „während des Spieles kraftlos" sein würde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte Harriet fest, dass es Draco offenbar nicht viel besser ging als ihr selbst. Er sah mindestens so blass aus wie ein Vampir.

Auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld passte sie Cedric kurz ab. „Viel Glück, Harriet. Ich hoffe du gewinnst", meinte er leise, „Ich feure dich auf jeden Fall an." Harriet wurde krebsrot, aber Cedric war schon wieder weg.

Slytherin hatte wohl beschlossen besonders brutal zu sein. Ständig wurden die Gryffindors von Klatschern attackiert, was sich Fred und George nicht gerne gefallen ließen (Besonders als Flint Angelina mit voller Absicht rammte und vom Besen stieß, drehte Fred durch und haute dem Slytherin mit seinem Schläger auf dem Hinterkopf).

Das Spiel wurde zunehmend brutaler, und Harriet verlor den Schnatz immer wieder aus den Augen, da sie Klatschern ausweichen musste. Dafür benutzte sie Chos Ablenktaktik um Malfoy zu verwirren, was erstaunlich gut funktionierte. (Überhaupt schien sich Malfoy, interessanter Weise, mehr auf sie als auf den Schnatz zu konzentrieren und warnte sie sogar einmal vor einem Klatscher, was Harriet unerwartet kollegial fand).

Und dann sah sie den Schnatz. Es stand Achtzig zu Zwanzig für Gryffindor und sie stürzte auf den Schnatz zu. Leider hatte ihn Malfoy auch gesehen, und er war näher dran. Doch Harriet hatte einen Feuerblitz. Sie schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel los, und stürzte in einem Verrückten-Sturzflug auf den Schnatz zu. Und dann fing sie ihn.

Das Stadium explodierte von Applaus. Draco sah aus wie ein getretener Hund, und ihr Team stürzte auf sie zu. _Wir haben gewonnen! Verdammt, wir haben wirklich gewonnen! _Oliver umarmte sie fest, und drückte er ihr, zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung, einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wie haben gewonnen, Harry. Wir haben den Pokal gewonnen!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Fred und George umarmten sie gleichzeitig, Angelina, Katie und Alicia kamen hinzu und dann sank das Gryffindor-Team als einziges Knäuel ineinander verschlungen zu Boden. Ganz Gryffindor war außer sich vor Freude. Percy sprang auf und ab, Hermine und Ron waren sprachlos. Lavender jubelte auf eine fast schon beängstigende Art und Weise und Professor McGongagall schien vor Stolz platzen zu wollen, während sie zugleich laut schluchzte.

Dumbledore überreichte ihnen voll sichtlichem Stolz den Pokal, den Oliver schluchzend an Harriet weiter reichte. Sie erkannte Professor Lupin im Publikum, der ihr stolz zunickte und war sich sicher, dass sie nun in der Lage war eine Patronus, der sich gewaschen hatte, hervor bringen zu können.

Die Feier war riesig. Fred und George sangen ein Siegerlied, Lee sprach einen Zauber der „Wir sind die Besten" in den Gryffindorfarben durch die große Halle schweben ließ, Angelina tanzte sogar auf einen Tisch und Katie konnte vor Glück gar nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen.

Irgendwann nahm sie Oliver zu Seite. „Du, Harry, hör mal. Was den Kuss angeht...", begann er zögerlich. „Ja?" „Er...ähm...war ein Resultat des Überschwangs der Gefühle und des Glücks, weißt du. Oh, nicht, dass ich dich nicht attraktiv finden würde, ich meine du bist süß, intelligent, spielst verdammt gut Quidditch und..."

„Oliver, schon gut", unterbrach ihn Harriet, „Ich hab dich auch sehr gerne, aber als Freund." Oliver nickte. „Also, sind wir uns einig." „Ja." Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf. „Freunde." Das Leben war eben doch schön (auch wenn man Single war).

_Das war Harriets erster Kuss. Und er kam weder von Cedric noch von Draco und natürlich schon gar nicht von Ron, sondern von Oliver. Damit hättet ihr wohl nicht gerechnet, oder?_

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

15. Die Vorhersage

Eine Woche lang lebte Harriet auf Wolke Sieben. Danach ging der Prüfungsstress los.

Am Tag nach dem Match kam Cedric zu ihr an den Gryffindor-Tisch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", begann er. „Danke." „Ähm, Harriet, du und Wood seid ihr beiden jetzt...zusammen?", erkundigte er sich schüchtern. „Nein. Oliver und ich sind nur Freunde. Der Kuss war...ein Resultat des Überschwangs der Gefühle, weil wir gewonnen hatten. Sonst nichts", erklärte Harriet freundlich.

„Oh, gut. Ich meine, wir sehen uns, ja?" Mit diesen Worten zog sich Cedric, rot geworden zurück. _Ich hätte mich schon früher von einem anderen Typen küssen lassen sollen._

„He, Potter." Harriet sah auf. Draco stand vor ihr. „Du und Wood, seid ihr jetzt so eine Art Paar?", erkundigte er sich eher unfreundlich. Harriet seufzte. „Nein. Wir sind nur Freunde. Der Kuss war ein Resultat des Überschwangs der Gefühle, soll ich eine offizielle Erklärung abgeben, oder was!" Draco nickte nur und schlurfte davon. _Was war denn das jetzt?_

Besonders Hermine litt unter dem Prüfungsstress. Sie musste sogar einige Prüfungen gleichzeitig ablegen (schien sich daran aber nicht sehr zu stören). Harriet tat was sie konnte, und schnitt am ersten Prüfungstag sogar recht gut ab, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nur Hermine hatte in diesem Fach Schwierigkeiten und war völlig fertig, nachdem sich ihr Irrwicht in Professor McGonagall verwandelte und ihr mitteilte sie wäre bei allen Prüfungen durchgefallen.

Nach der Prüfung trafen sie zufällig Cornelius Fudge im Korridor, der wegen der Berufungsverhandlung gegen Seidenschnabel ins Schloss gekommen war. „Ich hab vollkommen vergessen, dass die heute ist. Also eigentlich hab ich ja eher vergessen, dass heute heute ist, aber was soll's", gab Harriet zu, „Mal sehen, wir haben noch Wahrsagen-Prüfung und Hermine hat Muggelkunde. Das sollte nicht zu schwer werden." „Das sagst du. Trelawney will uns Einzeln dran nehmen, wir müssen was in der Kristallkugel sehen", jammerte Neville. Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Das sieht dieser Spinnerin ähnlich."

Harriet war als letzte dran. Ron hatte gar nichts gesehen und nur etwas erfunden. Parvati schwärmte, und die anderen weigerten sich ihr etwas zu verraten. Seufzend steig sie die Treppen hinauf in Trelawneys überhitztes Turmzimmer, setzte sich hin und starrte in die Kristallkugel. Sie sah eigentlich nur Rauch. _Gott, hier ist es hieß, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig._

„Und was siehst du?" _Nebel. _„Eine Gestalt.." „Wie sieht sie aus?" Harriet starrte in die Kugel. Bei genaueren hinsehen, erkannte sie die Umrisse eines fliegendes Tieres. „Ein Hippogreif, er fliegt davon. Jemand sitzt auf ihm..." _Gott, jetzt hab ich schon Halluzinationen._

„Bist du sicher, dass du keine kopflosen Hippogreif und einen weinenden Hagrid siehst?" „Nein. Ich sehe einen Hippogreif der mit Kopf davon fliegt, und jemand sitzt auf seinen Rücken. Ein Mann", beharrte Harriet. Trelawney seufzte. „Wie du meinst. Belassen wir es dabei", meinte sie.

Harriet warf der Lehrerin einen Blick zu, und fiel vor Schreck fast vom Sessel. Die Frau saß erstarrt im Lehnstuhl, mit schielendem Blick und offenen Mund. Ihre Augen kullerten und eine fremde dumpfe Stimme verkündete aus ihrem Mund: „_Es wir heute Nacht geschehen. Der Schwarze Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre lang in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht...vor der zwölften Stunde...wird der Knecht sich auf den Weg machen...zurück zu seinem Meister.."_

Harriet starrte die Frau entsetzt an, während deren Kopf auf die Brust sackte und sie ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich gab. Plötzlich zuckte ihr Kopf wieder in die Höhe. „Oh, tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Die Hitze...ich muss kurz eingedöst sein", meinte sie entschuldigend. Harriet war auf einmal eiskalt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie aus dem Raum, hetzte die Treppen hinunter, wo Ron und Hermine auf sie warteten. „Professor Trelawney hat eben...Was ist los?", unterbrach sie sich als sie die Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde sah. „Seidenschnabel hat verloren. Er wird bei Sonnenuntergang hingerichtet."

Unter den Tarnumhang machten sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf Hagrid zu Besuchen. Dieser wirkte gefasst, war es aber natürlich nicht. Mit brechender Stimme berichtete er von der Verhandlung. „Wir bleiben bei dir, Hagrid", versprach Harriet. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich will nicht, dass ihr dabei zuseht."

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrie aus. „Krätze! Das ist Krätze!" Tatsächlich war es Rons alte Ratte, die panisch versuchte in die Milchkanne zu kommen. „Ich wusste, er lebt noch!", triumphierte Harriet. Das Tier sah schrecklich aus. Noch dünner und kränker als vor seinem Verschwinden. Die Ratte wand sich in Rons Hand und war offenbar nicht gerade glücklich darüber wieder bei ihrem Herrchen zu sein. „Sie kommen...", verkündete Hagrid bleich, „Sie dürfen euch nicht sehen. Verschwindet. Geht! Schnell!"

Sie verließen die Hütte durch den Hinterausgang. Während sie der untergehenden Sonne entgegen wankten, und so schnell sie konnten versuchten weg zu kommen, machte Krätze weiterhin einen Aufstand. Und dann hörte sie es. Das Surren und den dumpfen Aufschlag einer Axt. „Sie haben's wirklich getan!", flüsterte Hermine, „Ich kann's nicht fassen- sie haben es getan!" Harriet konnte es auch nicht fassen, doch es war geschehen.

_Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Der Hund

Plötzlich war es eiskalt geworden. Harriet fiel am Rande auf, dass ihre Knie zitterten.

Ein wildes Heulen war zu hören. „Hagrid", flüsterte Harriet. „Wir können jetzt nicht zu ihm", erklärte Ron bleich, „Wenn sie uns erwischen, wird alles noch viel schlimmer für ihn..."Hermine atmete flach und unregelmäßig. Harriet wurde schlecht und sie übergab sich in die nächste Hecke. „Gehen wir", meinte Ron mit klappernden Zähnen.

Sie kamen allerdings nicht weit. Krätze versuchte sich wie ein Wahnsinniger aus Rons Griff zu befreien und bald stellte sich der Grund dafür heraus. „Krummbein!" Hermine stöhnte. „Nein, Krummbein, hau ab!" Krummbein dachte nicht daran auf seine Besitzerin zu hören. „Krätze – nein!" Krätze entglitt Rons Fingern und hechtete davon. Ron befreite sich aus dem Tarnumhang und stürzte dem Tier hinterher.

Harriet seufzte. „Und hier sind wir wieder bei der neuesten Episode von _All die dummen Dinge, die wir niemals tun wollten, aber dank Ronald Weasley tun mussten", _meinte sie niedergeschlagen. Sie sah Hermine an. Die zuckte die Schultern. Also, rannten sie Ron hinterher, den Tarnumhang unter den Arm geklemmt. Sie wären fast über Ron gestolpert.

Er lag am Bode, Krätze wieder fest im Griff. „Ron- komm zurück unter den Tarnumhang – die kommen sicher hier vorbei auf dem Weg zum Schloss", keuchte Hermine. Harriet richtete den Umhang her, doch sie kam nicht weit. Etwas riesiges Schwarzes sprang zwischen die Mädchen und Ron. Es war der Hund. Harriet war starr vor Schreck.

Ron war inzwischen aufgesprungen, doch das störte den Hund nicht sonderlich. Er stürzte sich auf den rothaarigen Jungen, biss ihn in die Hand und zerrte ihn mit sich fort, als gäbe es nichts Leichteres. Harriet erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und stolperte gefolgt von Hermine dem Hund hinterher – und wäre fast von der peitschenden Weide erschlagen worden. Sie hatten Krätze bis zu der wilden Trauerweide verfolgt, ohne es zu bemerken. Der Hund zog Ron in eine große Erdspalte zischen den Wurzeln des Baumes.

„Harry, wir müssen Hilfe holen", meinte Hermine, die blutete, weil sie die peitschende Weide erwischt hatte. Harriet sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bis wir zurück beim Schloss sind, kann der Hund Ron schon vollkommen aufgefressen haben", widersprach sie. „Aber wir können nicht zum Loch. Die Weide erschlägt uns!" Das stimmte allerdings.

Krummbein kam heran, setzte sich vor den Mädchen hin und sah sie fragend an. „Ich lass nicht zu, dass Ron was zustößt", meinte Harriet, „Wenn ich mich verletze, bitteschön." Sie wollte auf das Loch zustürmen, wäre aber fast erschlagen worden, so auch Hermine hinter ihr. Hermine schrie spitz. Krummbein sauste an ihnen vorbei, und setzte unbeschadet die Vorderpfote auf einen Knoten am Baumstamm. Sofort hörte die Weide auf um sich zu schlagen. „Krummbein! Woher wusste er..?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Ist doch egal", meinte Harriet und folgte dem Kater auch schon in das Loch zwischen den Wurzeln.

_Na toll, noch ein Geheimgang unter dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Jetzt wäre mir die Karte mehr als nützlich. Aber die hat immer noch Professor Lupin._

Sie folgten Krummbein durch den Tunnel, bis sie in ein staubiges altes Zimmer kletterten. „Harry, ich glaube, wir sind in der Heulenden Hütte", flüsterte Hermine und drängte sich näher an ihre Freundin. „Ah, dann seh ich sie also doch noch dieses Jahr", erwiderte Harriet, obwohl ihr gar nicht nach Witzen zu Mute war.

Sie folgten der Schleifspur im Staub, die Stufen hinauf. Oben gingen sie einen dunklen Korridor entlang. „Harry, ich hab Angst. Das riecht nach Falle", murmelte Hermine kaum hörbar. „Ich auch und ich weiß. Aber was bleibt uns über?"

Nur eine Türe war offen. Dort lag Krummbein auf einem prächtigen Himmelbett und schnurrte vor Wohlbefinden. Ron saß am Boden vor dem Bett, und hielt mit seinen Händen eines seiner Beine, das offenbar gebrochen war, umklammert. Er sah schrecklich aus. Hermine schien von seinem Anblick unheimlich erleichtert zu sein. Sofort stürzte sie auf ihn zu. Harriet folgte zögernd.

„Ron, geht's dir gut?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt. „Wo ist der Hund?", fragte Harriet misstrauisch. „Kein Hund", stieß Ron zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor, „Harry, das ist eine Falle! Hau ab!"

„Was?"

„_Er ist der Hund...er ist ein Animagnus…"_

Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Harriet wirbelte herum. Dort stand er. Aus tiefen dunklen Höhlen leuchteten seine Augen hervor, langes verflitztes schwarzes Haar reichte ihm bis zum Ellenbogen. Er war dünn wie ein Gerippe, und sah aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Aber es war Sirius Black.

Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen, aber nicht schnell genug. Black richtete Rons Zauberstab auf sie: „_Expelliarmus!" _Jetzt hatte er auch Hermines Zauberstab. Harriet starrte den Mann nur an. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, um deinem Freund zu helfen", krächzte Black mit einer Stimme, die klang als hätte er sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt, „Dein Vater hätte dasselbe für mich getan. Es war mutig von dir nicht erst einen Lehrer zu holen. Ich bin dir dankbar, das wir vieles leichter machen..."

Harriet stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Hermine und Ron schoben sich vor sie. „Wenn Sie Harry töten wollen, dann müssen Sie uns auch töten!", verkündete Ron grimmig, obwohl er kaum auf den Beinen stehen konnte. Blacks Augen flackerten. „Leg dich hin", sagte er leise, „Dein Bein ist gebrochen." „Haben Sie mich nicht gehört!" Ron musste sich aber an Harriet festklammern um nicht umzufallen.

„Es wird heute Nacht nur einen Mord geben", sagte Black und grinste breit. „Plötzlich so großzügig? Pech für die armen Muggeln, dass Sie erst jetzt in dieser Stimmung sind, was?", zischte Harriet, ohne auf Hermines geflüsterte Warnung zu hören. Sie drängte sich an ihren Freunden vorbei. Tränenverschleiert starrte sie Black an.

„Dann können Sie mir vielleicht wenigstens ein Frage beantworten: _Warum? _Was hatten diese Muggeln, was hatte Pettigrew, was hatten meine _Eltern _Ihnen denn getan! Ging es um Macht? Um Geld? Um Anerkennung? Hatte es irgendetwas mit diesen blöden Blutwahnsinn zu tun, den ich immer noch nicht verstehe! Warum haben Sie meine Eltern verraten! Sie waren ihr Freund! Warum haben Sie sie umgebracht! Was hat Voldmort Ihnen gegeben!"

Sie war immer näher an Black herangetreten, der sie nur erstaunt und sprachlos ansah. „Harry, ich..." „Nennen Sie mich nicht so, Sie haben nicht das Recht mich so zu nennen!" Sie wusste selbst nicht was sie ritt, als sie Black plötzlich heftig in seine Männlichkeit trat, was diesen dazu brachte zusammen zu sinken und die Zauberstäbe von Ron und Hermine fallen zu lassen. „Sie, Scheißkerl!"

Harriet zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dem am Boden liegenden Black. „Ich will sofort eine Antwort! WARUM! Verdammt noch mal, sagen Sie es mir, oder ich weiß nicht was ich tue...!" Krummbein sprang schützend auf Sirius Blacks Brust. „Verschwinde da, du blödes verräterisches Vieh!"

Sie hörte Poltern. Sie hob den Zauberstab. „_Expelliarmus!" _Harriet verlor ihren Zauberstab. Verblüfft wirbelte sie herum und starrte Remus Lupin an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. _Nein, das kann nicht sein!_

Lupin trat neben sie und starrte Black an. „Wo ist er, Sirius?", fragte der Lehrer. Black deutete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf Ron. Jetzt verstand Harriet gar nichts mehr. „Professor, was...?" Lupin ignorierte sie. „Aber dann..", murmelte er und starrte Black nachdenklich an, „Warum hat er sich nie offenbart? Außer...außer er war es...wenn ihr getauscht habt...ohne es mir zu sagen?"

Black nickte ganz langsam, die Augen auf Lupins Gesicht fixiert. „Professor, bitte..." _Bitte reden Sie mit mir! Was geht hier vor!_ Lupin ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und starrte Black weiterhin unverwandt an. Dann sprang er los, zog Black hoch, sodass Krummbein zu Boden fiel und umarmte ihn heftig. Das war zuviel für Harriet. Etwas zerbrach in ihr. Ihr wurde speiübel.

„_Neeeiiin!" _Es klang wie der Schrei eines sterbenden Tiers, aber es kam von ihr selbst. „Sie nicht auch noch!" Lupin löste sich von Black und starrte Harriet an. „Harry, ich..." Harriet hörte ihn nicht, sie wankte zum Himmelbett und sank weinend darauf nieder, sie konnte nicht mehr.

„Oh, Harry!" Hermine rannte zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich hasse Sie beide. Machen Sie doch was Sie wollen!", heulte Harriet, „Ich hab Ihnen vertraut! Und jetzt haben Sie mich auch noch verraten! Professor Snape hatte Recht! Sie waren die ganze Zeit auf seiner Seite!"

„Jemand der ein Geheimnis hat, hat wohl auch noch ein anderes!", setzte Hermine giftig hinzu, „Sie haben ihm geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen, Sie wollen Harry auch tot sehen! Wir haben Sie gedeckt, Ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten! Ron, er ist ein Werwolf!" „WAS!", entsetzte sich Ron, „Und ihr wusstet das, beide, und habt mir nichts gesagt!"

Stille trat ein. Nur Harriets Schluchzen war zu hören. Unter ihren Tränenschleier sah sie wie Black Lupin ansah mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er von all dem hielt.

Lupin brach die Stille. „Nicht ganz so gut wie sonst, Hermine. Ja, ich bin ein Werwolf. Aber ich habe Sirius nicht geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen und will Harry ganz gewiss nicht tot sehen. Ich war bis jetzt nicht auf Sirius' Seite, wie ihr es nennt", erklärte er ruhig.

Hermine wiegt die schluchzende Harriet, „Ich will euch alles erklären, wenn ihr mich lasst. Harry?" „Gehen Sie weg und nehmen Sie ihren alten Kumpel gleich mit!", schluchzte diese nur, „Ich will nichts hören!" Sirius Black sank hinter Lupin zu Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand als hätte er keine Kraft mehr über. „Ich dachte, du wolltest wissen, warum", wandte Lupin sanft ein, „Ich hab es dich schreien gehört."

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt!" „Hören Sie auf sie zu quälen!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen, „Sie leidet bereits genug." „Ich kann's mir schon denken_: Es ist nichts persönliches. Ich kann dich sogar gut leiden_. Das hat Tom Riddle auch gesagt, und dann hat er Basilisken befohlen mich zu fressen. Sein älteres Ich hat Mom auch nur umgebracht, weil sie ihm im Weg war. Er war hinter mir her. Warum auch immer. Ich wünschte, er hätte auch mich umgebracht", heulte Harriet weiter.

Lupin gab Ron und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe zurück, und Harriets legte er neben sie. „Ich will nur, dass du mir zuhörst. Wirst du das tun, Harry? ...Gut, wie du weißt, hab ich die Karte kassiert, und du weißt auch, dass ich sie gemeinsam mit Sirius hier, deinem Vater und Peter Pettigrew hergestellt habe, also weiß wie sie funktioniert. Ich zog sie heute zu Rate, weil ich wusste, ihr drei würdet Hagrid besuchen wollen, bevor der Hippogreif hingerichtet wird. Und damit hatte ich ja auch Recht. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass euch nichts passiert. Wie auch immer, ich sah euch Hagrids Hütte betreten. Zwanzig Minuten später seid ihr zurückgekehrt, doch ihr wart zu Viert."

„Quatsch", meinte Ron nur, „Wir waren zu dritt." „Ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen", fuhr Lupin fort, „Ich dachte mit der Karte müsste etwas nicht stimmen. Wie konnte er bei euch sein!" „Aber, es war keiner bei uns", protestierte Hermine.

Lupin ging nicht auf ihren Einwurf ein. „Und dann sah ich einen neuen Punkt, der sich rasch auf euch zu bewegte, es war Sirius Black. Ich sah wie er mit euch zusammenstieß, und zwei von euch unter die Peitschende Weide zerrte."

„Einen!" Ron war sehr zornig. Harriet fuhr aus Hermines Armen auf. „Das ist absurd. Sie können nur Krätze meinen, und Krätze ist eine ganz gewöhnliche Ratte!" „Nein. Kann ich deine Ratte einmal sehen?"

Zögernd und ohne Krätze los zu lassen, zerrte Ron das Tier aus seinem Sack. Krummbein fauchte. Lupin musterte Krätze genau. _Er ist verrückt! Genau wie Black._ Harriet begann wieder zu weinen. „Was! Was ist denn mit meiner Ratte!" Ron drückte Krätze angsterfüllt an seine Brust.

„Das ist keine Ratte", krächzte Sirius Black. Lupin stimmte ihm zu. „Es ist ein Zauberer." „Ein Animagnus", fuhr Black fort, „mit Namen Peter Pettigrew."

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

17. Vier Freunde

„Peter Pettigrew ist tot! Er hat ihn umgebracht!" Harriet deutete auf Black und wischte sich zugleich Tränen aus den Augen. „Das wollte ich", flüsterte Black, „Aber ich hab es nicht geschafft."

„Alle dachten, Sirius hätte Peter umgebracht", sagte Lupin, „Ich selbst habe das zwölf Jahre lang geglaubt – Peter hat Sirius in die Enge getrieben und Sirius hat ihn getötet. Doch die Karte des Rumtreibers lügt nie. Das hier ist unser alter Freund Peter."

„Leute, ich verschwinde", sagte Ron und wollte mit Krätze abhauen. Lupin deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Krätze. „Ihr könnt gehen, aber Peter bleibt hier", erklärte er ernst. „Das ist nicht Peter, sondern Krätze!" Ron drückte die Ratte demonstrativ an seine Brust.

„Hören Sie", versuchte es nun Hermine, „Ich weiß wir sind jenseits von logischer Argumentation, aber..." Sie sah Lupin abschätzend an. „Es wäre bekannt gewesen, wenn Peter Pettigrew ein Animagnus gewesen wäre. Professor McGonagall hat uns erzählt, dass es ein Verzeichnis gibt, in dem alle Animagni eingetragen sind. In diesem Jahrhundert gab es nur sieben Animagni. Peter Pettigrew ist nicht darunter."

„Sirius Black ist in dieser Liste doch auch nicht verzeichnet", meinte Harriet tonlos, „Was nützt sie dann eigentlich?" Hermine sah sie groß an. „Ihr habt beide recht. Das Ministerium wusste nicht, dass es drei unverzeichnete Animagni in Hogwarts gab", erwiderte Lupin, „Weil sie nämlich in Geheimen zu Animagni wurden, und zwar deswegen weil ich ein Werwolf bin."

Schweigen folgte. Harriet ging dazu über ihren Kopf erneut im Himmelbett zu vergraben und zu schluchzen. Lupin war offensichtlich wahnsinnig. Genauso wie Black. Es knarrte laut. Harriet fuhr hoch, und auch die anderen Vier starrten in Richtung Türe, diese war von alleine aufgegangen. Lupin ging auf den Korridor hinaus und kam zurück. „Keiner da."

„Hier spukt es!", entfuhr es Ron. „Keineswegs. In der Heulenden Hütte hat es noch nie gespukt...das Schreien und Heulen, das die Leute im Dorf hörten, stammte von mir", meinte Lupin und sah misstrauisch auf die Tür. Irgendwo in Harriets Hinterkopf tauchte der Gedanke auf, dass sie etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte. Aber sie wusste nicht was, oder warum ihr das ausgerechnet jetzt einfiel.

Lupin sah wieder in Richtung Harriet, Hermine und Ron. Dabei trafen sich seiner und Harriets Blick. Kein Wahnsinn flackerte in seinen Augen, sondern nur Besorgnis und Offenheit. „Ich will euch alles erzählen. Ich glaube, das schulde ich dir, Harry. Nichts davon wäre geschehen, wenn ich nicht ein Werwolf wäre." Harriet fand, dass er plötzlich alt und müde aussah. Sie wandte den Blick ab, ließ sich von Hermine beruhigend wiegen und hörte zu wie Lupin von längenst vergangenen Tagen erzählte.

„Als ich gebissen wurde, war ich noch ein kleiner Junge. Meine Eltern versuchten alles, doch damals gab es noch keine Heilung. Der Wolfsbanntrank, den Professor Snape für mich braut ist eine neue Entdeckung. Er hilft mir meinen Verstand zu behalten. Davor jedoch wurde ich einmal im Monat zu einem Ungeheuer. Es schien unmöglich für mich jemals nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Doch dann wurde Dumbledore Schulleiter. Er hatte Verständnis. Solange man Vorkehrungen träfe, gäbe es keinen Grund warum ich nicht zur Schule kommen könnte. Die peitschende Weide wurde gepflanzt, weil ich nach Hogwarts kam. Dieses Haus, der Tunnel, der hierher führt, das wurde alles für mich gebaut. Einmal im Monat hab ich mich aus dem Schloss geschmuggelt, hierher geschlichen und wurde hier zum Wolf. Der Baum sollte verhindern, dass mir jemand durch den Tunnel folgte, wenn ich gefährlich war."

_Warum reden Bösewichte eigentlich immer soviel? Tom hat das auch getan. Aber vielleicht ist Lupin gar kein..._

Ron und Hermine lauschten den Worten ihres Lehrers gebannt und auch Sirius Black hörte interessiert zu, als hätte er die Geschichte noch nie zuvor gehört. Krätze quiekte ängstlich, und Harriet wurde klar, dass sie wirklich zuhörte.

„Meine Verwandlungen zu jener Zeit waren...fürchterlich. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Da ich keine Menschen beißen konnte, biss und kratze ich mich selbst. Die Dorfbewohner hörten meinen Heulen und Schreien und glaubten, es würde hier spuken. Dumbledore schürte diese Gerüchte."

Lupin legte eine Pause ein. Er warf Black einen kurzen Blick zu. „Doch zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben hatte ich Freunde. Drei um genau zu sein. Drei großartige Freunde. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und natürlich deinen Vater, Harry, James Potter."

„Moony, Tatze, Wurmschwanz und Krone", murmelte Harriet. „Genau. Meinen Freunden entging die Tatsache, dass ich einmal im Monat verschwand natürlich nicht. Und irgendwann gingen mir die Ausreden aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit erkannten, denn ich befürchtete sie würden mich dann verlassen. Doch sie fanden die Wahrheit heraus. Und sie ließen mich nicht im Stich. Im Gegenteil, sie taten etwas für mich, das meine Verwandlung nicht nur erträglicher machte, sondern zur schönsten Zeit meines Lebens. Sie wurden Animagni."

„Dad auch?", erkundigte sich Harriet, ohne nachzudenken. „Ja, er auch. Sie brauchten fast drei Jahre um herauszufinden, wie man es anstellte. Aber dein Vater und Sirius waren die klügsten Schüler auf Hogwarts und das war gut so, denn die Verwandlung in einen Animagnus kann fürchterlich schief gehen. Deswegen behält das Ministerium sie auch so genau im Auge. Peter hätte es ohne die Hilfe von James und Sirius nicht geschafft. Sie sagten mir nicht, was sie vorhatten, sie taten es in Geheimen für den Fall, dass es schief gehen würde. Doch dann, in unserem fünften gemeinsamen Jahr auf Hogwarts schafften sie es. Tiere sind in der Gegenwart von Werwölfen nicht gefährdet. Jeden Monat schlichen sie in James Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss. Sie verwandelten sich. Peter, der Kleinste, konnte unter der Peitschenden Weide durchschlüpfen und den Knoten berühren, der sie erstarren lässt. Dann kamen sie zu mir ins Haus. Unter ihren Einfluss war ich weniger gefährlich. Ich war zwar immer noch ein Wolf, doch wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen war, fühlte ich mich eher wie ein Mensch. Bald verließen wir die Heulende Hütte und streiften über das Schlossgelände. Sirius und James waren große Tiere, die einen Werwolf mühelos in Schach halten konnten, Ich glaube nicht, dass je ein Schüler mehr über das Schloss und die Länderein herausgefunden hat als wir. Deswegen schrieben wir die Karte des Rumtreibers."

Ihr Vater schien in seiner Schulzeit ja alles andere als ein Engel gewesen zu sein. Ein guter Freund, aber nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll. Irgendwie entsprach das nicht dem Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Doch dann dachte sie an die freche Antwort zu Professor Snape, und sie konnte es schon eher glauben. Gegen ihren Willen stahl sich die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf ihr Gesicht.

„Das war doch sicher sehr gefährlich! Mit einem Werwolf in der Dunkelheit herumlaufen!", empörte sich Hermine. Lupin nickte langsam. „Ja, du hast Recht. Aber wir waren jung und sorglos. Wir dachten unser Scharfsinn könnte uns vor allem bewahren. Natürlich wurde es manchmal brenzlig. Einige Male hätte ich fast jemanden verletzt. Und dann eines Tages...Nun, euch ist sicher aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape nicht gerade mein bester Freund ist."

Das war eine Untertreibung. „Der Grund dafür ist ein Streich den Sirius ihm gespielt hat, der ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte." „Geschah ihm recht", krächzte Black, „Hat rumgeschnüffelt und wollte herausfinden, was wir vorhatten...er wollte doch nur, dass wir von der Schule fliegen..." Harriet hatte fast auf ihn vergessen. Jetzt starrte sie ihn an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Snape war sehr erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wohin ich jeden Monat verschwand. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang und, nun ja, hatten so unsere Probleme miteinander. Vor allem er und James. Er war wohl neidisch...Jedenfalls hatte Snape mich an diesem Abend übers Gelände gehen sehen. Sirius hielt es für eine –ähm- lustige Idee, Snape zu sagen, er müsse nur den Knoten an der Weide mit einem langen Stecken berühren und dann könne mir folgen. Natürlich hat Snape es ausprobiert...Zum Glück ist dein Vater, als er erfahren hat, was Sirius getan hat, sofort los und schleifte Snape mit sich mit zurück, doch zuvor erhaschte dieser noch einen Blick auf mein Werwolf-Ich. Dumbledore hat ihm verboten es irgendjemanden zu sagen, doch er wusste es..."

„Wusste Dumbledore vom Animagnus-Zauber?", erkundigte sich Hermine neugierig. „Nein, bis zum heutigen Tage hat er keine Ahnung. Er hätte sie von der Schule weisen müssen. Sie hatten immerhin ein wichtiges Gesetz gebrochen."

„Und Professor Snape hasst Sie, weil er denkt Sie hätten von dem Scherz gewusst, ja?", vergewisserte sich Hermine. „So ist es", sagte eine kalte Stimme an der Wand hinter Lupin. Severus Snape riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Leibe. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf Lupin. _Jetzt weiß ich was ich vergessen habe. Den Tarnumhang!_

_Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

18. Der wahre Knecht

Hermine schrie überrascht, Black sprang auf. Harriet fühlte sich merkwürdig leer. „Den hab ich vor der Peitschenden Weide gefunden", erklärte Snape und warf den Tarnumhang zu Seite, „Es war sehr freundlich von Ihnen ihn dort für mich zu deponieren, Miss Potter, danke."

„Ach, Sie kennen mich doch. Dummheit ist mein zweiter Vorname", murmelte Harriet. (Eigentlich war ihr zweiter Vorname Lily).

Snape wirkte erschöpft, trotzdem lag der Ausdruck von Triumph auf seinem Gesicht. „Woher ich wusste, dass Sie hier sind? Ich war eben in ihrem Büro, Lupin. Sie haben heute Abend vergessen Ihren Trank zu nehmen, also wollte ich Ihnen einen Becher vorbeibringen. Nur waren Sie nicht dort. Auf ihrem Tisch lag eine gewisse Karte. Ein Blick darauf verriet mir alles was ich wissen musste. Ich sah Sie durch den Tunnel laufen und verschwinden", erklärte der Tränkemeister. „Severus", begann Lupin, kam aber nicht weiter.

„Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black dabei helfen, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, und hier ist der Beweis. Doch ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, dass Sie so dumm sind, diese Hütte als Versteck zu benutzen..."

Harriet war vollkommen verwirrt. Es wäre natürlich gewesen sich auf die Seite von Professor Snape zu stellen. Aber irgendwie...Er schien in diesem Augenblick genauso verrückt zu sein wie Lupin und Black. „Severus, Sie machen einen Fehler", sagte Lupin eindringlich, „Sie haben nicht alles gehört, ich kann es erklären, Sirius ist nicht hier um Harry zu töten..." „Zwei weitere Gefangene für Askaban heute Nacht", entgegnete Snape mit von Besessenheit glühenden Augen, „Bin gespannt wie Dumbledore das alles aufnimmt. Er war vollkommen überzeugt, dass Sie harmlos seien, Lupin. Ein zahmer Werwolf..."

Früher hatte sie sich in solchen Situationen immer auf ihren Instinkt verlassen können, doch seit dem letzten Jahr und Tom Riddle war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihren Instinkt trauen konnte. Und ihr Instinkt tendierte im Augenblick dazu Lupin zu vertrauen, doch Lupin stand auf der Seite von Sirius Black, dem Mörder und Verrückten...

Dünne Seile schossen aus Snapes Zauberstab und wickelten sich um Lupins Füße, Hände und Hanggelenke, nachdem dieser Snape beleidigt hatte. Black sprang auf und wollte sich wohl auf den Tränkelehrer stürzen, doch der zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Gib mir einen Grund. Gib mir nur einen Grund es zu tun, und ich schwöre ich werde es tun", flüsterte Snape. Black erstarrte. Die beiden Männer starrten sich so hasserfüllt an, dass es Harriet Angst machte. Ja, Snape hasste offensichtlich. Und wie.

Ron sah sehr verwirrt aus und kämpfte mit Krätze, die unbedingt fliehen wollte. Hermine ergriff die Initiative: „Professor Snape", begann sie schüchtern, „Es ...es würde nichts schaden zu hören, was sie zu sagen haben, o-oder?" „Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits ein Schulverweis", erwiderte Snape wütend, „Sie, Miss Potter und Mister Weasley haben alle Regeln gebrochen und befinden sich in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Mörder und eines Werwolfs. Auch wenn es das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben sein sollte, halten Sie den Mund."

Hermine protestierte, aber Snape wurde nur noch aggressiver und wandte sich dann wieder Sirius Black zu. Sie argumentierten hitzig. Black kam immer wieder auf Krätze zurück und Snape wollte ihn unbedingt den Dementoren überlassen.

Plötzlich kam Harriet das alles unglaublich witzig vor. Der gefesselte Lupin am Boden, Ron, mit dem gebrochenen Bein, der mit seiner verrückten Ratte kämpfe, Hermine die sich inzwischen von ihr gelöst hatte, und neben den Bett stand, ratlos, verängstigt und verwirrt, Snape, der mit den Zauberstab auf den verurteilten Mörder Sirius Black deutete und mit ihm stritt. Das war alles zu verrückt und unwirklich um wahr zu sein.

Sie begann zu lachen. Snape und Black verstummten. „Das ist nicht witzig, Miss Potter", zischte Snape. „Tut...mir ...leid...aber...es..ist...einfach...zu köstlich", japste Harriet ohne zu Lachen aufzuhören, „Sie sollten sich mal sehen!" Sie lachte noch lauter. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Sirius Black auch gelacht hatte, als man ihn verhaftet hatte. Nervenzusammenbruch. So hieß der Fachausdruck für diesen Zustand.

Sie gackerte noch lauter. Ihr kamen die Tränen, aber diesmal vom Lachen. „Ich meine, er hat meine Eltern umgebracht" (Das fand sie auf einmal vollkommen witzig) „Und Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf und Sie sind ...total abgedreht...und Sie sind alle drei total wahnsinnig...Und alles dreht sich nur ums Ron Ratte! Wir sind hier nur wegen Krätze! Das glaubt mir keiner...das ist die ärgste Komödie!"

Snape sah sie angewidert an und Black schien nur ratlos. „Kommt mit, allesamt", befahl Snape, „ich ziehe den Werwolf." Harriet kugelte sich vor Lachen am Bett. „Harry!" Hermine sah sie beunruhigt an. „Reiß dich zusammen. Es wird alles wieder gut." Harriet lachte nur noch lauter. Und dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere war es vorbei. Sie lag stumm auf den Himmelbett und starrte auf die Decke.

„Kommt jetzt endlich!", bellte Snape, „Potter, beweg dich!" _Nein, es wird nicht wieder gut werden. Nie wieder._ Von einer Sekunde auf die andere traf sie eine Entscheidung. „_Expelliarmus!" _Snape wurde samt Zauberstab zurückgeschleudert. Er knallte gegen die Wand und war ohnmächtig. „Das tut mir leid, Professor", murmelte Harriet. Sie sprang vom Bett und deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf Black.

„So. Und jetzt will ich es wissen. Alles. Ich habe es satt. Reden Sie, und ich bestimme, ob mir gefällt, was ich höre und ob Sie zurück nach Askaban gehen oder nicht", zischte sie, „Hermine, hilf Professor Lupin und sieh nach ob Professor Snape schwer verletzt ist." „Wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen...Wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen...wir kriegen mächtigen Ärger", jammerte Hermine. „Ich habe einen Lehrer angegriffen. Tu was ich sage, und reiß dich zusammen!" Hermine tat es. Harriet funkelte Black an.

Der starrte sie groß an. „Du bist...du bist genau wie deine Mutter", flüsterte er. „Oh, nein. Ich bin nur jenseits von Gut, Böse, Verstand und Wahnsinn", erwiderte Harriet, „Jetzt reden Sie schon. Wieso glauben Sie, Krätze wäre dieser Peter Pettigrew, den sie umgebracht haben!" Black starrte sie an. Dann holte er ein zerknülltes Foto aus seiner Tasche. Lupin trat hinter Harriet und starrte auf das Foto. Es war das aus dem Tagespropheten von Ron und seiner Familie in Ägypten. Mit Krätze auf Rons Schulter.

„Fudge hat mir letztes Jahr nach seinem Kontrollbesuch in Askaban die Zeitung gegeben. Peter war auf der Titelseite auf der Schulter dieses Jungen, ich hab ihn sofort erkannt Ich hab ihn ja oft in verwandelter Form gesehen. Es hieß der Junge würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wo Harriet war." Lupin starrte auf das Foto und dann auf Krätze. „Die Vorderpfote, mein Gott." „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Ron widerwillig. „Ihr fehlt ein Zeh", erklärte Black. _Seiner Mutter wurde nur ein Finger geschickt, _hatte Fudge gesagt.

„Natürlich...so einfach...so gerissen...er hat ihn selbst abgehackt?", erkundigte sich Lupin. „Kurz bevor er sich verwandelte. Als ich ihn gestellt hatte, schrie er, dass die ganze Straße es hörte, ich hätte Lily und James verraten. Dann, bevor ich meinen Fluch sprechen konnte, hat er mit den Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken die ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt und alle im Umkreis von zehn Metern getötet, und schließlich ist er mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch verschwunden", erzählte Black. Harriets Kopf schwirrte. _Warum sollte ich ihm das glauben? Er hat meine Eltern verraten!_

„Ach was, Krätze ist wahrscheinlich mit einer anderen Ratte aneinander geraten. Er ist schon ewig in meiner Familie", brummte Ron und drückte Krätze einmal mehr schützend an sich. „Zwölf Jahre um genau zu sein", meinte Lupin, „Hast du dich nur gewundert, warum er so lange lebt?" Harriet drehte sich um und starrte Ron und Krätze an. „Wir...wir haben uns gut um ihn gekümmert!" „Im Moment sieht er allerdings nicht sonderlich gesund aus, oder? Ich vermute, er verliert Gewicht seit er gehört hat, dass Sirius wieder auf freiem Fuß ist..." „Er hatte Angst vor diesem verrückten Kater!" _Ich habe mit dieser Ratte geschmust, hab sie sogar einmal in meinem Bett schlafen lassen. Und es ist gar keine Ratte!_

„Dieser Kater ist nicht verrückt!", sagte Black heiser, „Er ist der klügste Kater den ich kenne." Krummbein ließ sich schnurrend von ihm streicheln. „Er hat Peter sofort durchschaut. Und als er mich traf, war ihm auch klar, dass ich kein Hund war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mir vertraute...schließlich schaffte ich es ihm mitzuteilen hinter wem ich her war und er half mir. Er hat mir die Passwörter für den Gryffindor-Turm gestohlen. Doch Peter bekam Wind davon und floh. Dieser Kater –Krummbein, nennst du ihn? – hat mir gesagt, dass Peter Blut auf dem Laken hinterlassen hat...ich denke, er hat sich selbst gebissen...nun, ja seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen hat schon einmal geklappt..." _Jemand der Tiere liebt kann kein böser Mensch sein. Aber Tom Riddle hatte auch seinen Basilisken._

„Gut, er ist Peter Pettigrew. Er hat sich nicht offenbart, weil er Angst vor Ihnen hatte! Weil er dachte, Sie würden Ihn töten, wie Sie meine Eltern getötet haben! Und jetzt sind Sie hier um ihn entgültig zu erledigen! Sie waren der Geheimnisbewahrer!" „Harry, verstehst du nicht? Es war anders herum!", warf Lupin ein. „Unsinn!" Black sah sie leidend an.

„Ich leugne nicht, dass es meine Schuld war", flüsterte er, „Ich habe Lily und James in letzten Moment dazu überredet, Peter an meiner statt als Geheimnisbewahrer zu nehmen. Ich hielt das für einen besonders klugen Schachzug. Und es für noch klüger, das niemand davon wusste. Ich dachte Remus, vergib mir, alter Freund, wäre der Verräter. In der Nacht, als sie starben war ich Peter besuchen gegangen, doch er war nicht zuhause und es sah nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Ich bin sofort zu deinen Eltern...und als ich das zerstörte Haus und die Leichen sah...war mir klar, was Peter getan hatte...was ich getan hatte.." Er brach ab und sah weg. Er wirkte so elend. Harriet hätte ihn so gerne geglaubt, ihn in den Arm genommen und versichert, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber sie konnte ihm nicht so einfach glauben.

„Genug davon", befahl Lupin hart, „Es gibt einen sicheren Weg unsere Version zu beweisen. Ron, gib mir diese Ratte." „Was werden Sie tun, wenn ich sie ihnen gebe?", erkundigte sich Ron angespannt. „Ihn zwingen, sich zu zeigen, wenn das wirklich eine Ratte ist, tut es ihr nicht weh." Zögerlich reichte Ron Krätze an Lupin weiter. „Bereit, Sirius?" Black hatte Snapes Zauberstab an sich genommen und nickte. „Zusammen?" „Ich denke schon. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins-Zwei-Drei!" Unter Blitzen schwebte Krätze in der Luft, fiel zu Boden und wurde unter einem weiteren Lichtstrahl zu einer menschlichen Gestalt.

Peter Pettigrew war ein kleiner fast total kahler Mann, mit wenigen dünnen farblosen Haaren. Seine Haut wirkte schmuddelig und seine Augen waren sehr klein und wässrig. Er blickte hechelnd umher. Seine Augen huschten zur Türe und dann von einem zum anderen.

„Ach, hallo, Peter. Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte ihn Lupin. „S-Sirius...R-Remus. Meine alten Freunde...meine alten Freunde." Es war ein Quieken. Er hatte offenbar furchtbare Angst. Unter anderem Umständen hätte Harriet Mitleid gehabt. Black hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Lupin umklammerte sein Handgelenk. „Wir hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung, Peter, über die Nacht in der Lily und James starben. Du hast vielleicht die Einzelheiten verpasst, während du herumgequiekt hast", erklärte Lupin ruhig.

„Remus", keuchte Pettigrew, „Du glaubst ihn doch nicht etwa...er hat versucht mich umzubringen, Remus..." „Das wissen wir. Peter, ich möchte ein zwei Fragen mit die klären, wenn du so..." „Und jetzt will er es wieder versuchen!", unterbrach ihn Pettigrew, „Er hat Lily und James umgebracht und jetzt wird er auch mich töten...du musst mir helfen, Remus..."

„Keiner wird dich töten, bevor wir ein paar Dinge geklärt haben." „Geklärt!", kreischte Pettigrew und sah sich panisch um. „Mr. Pettigrew? Warum waren Sie 12 Jahre lang eine Ratte? Vor wem hatten Sie solche Angst? Vor Sirius Black? Der in Askaban saß, dem Gefängnis aus dem keiner fliehen kann?", erkundigte sich Harriet langsam.

Peter Pettigrew starrte sie an. „Harriet! Harriet, du weißt doch, dass er wahnsinnig ist. Er war schon immer einer dem alles gelungen ist, was keinem zuvor gelungen ist. Schon in der Schulzeit war das so. Nicht wahr Remus?" Pettigrew sah Lupin flehend an. „Vor mir jedenfalls hast du dich nicht zwölf Jahre lang versteckt", sagte Black, „Du hast dich vor Voldemorts alten Anhängern versteckt. Ich hab in Askaban gewisse Dinge gehört, Peter...sie glauben alle, du wärst tot, denn sonst müsstest du ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen...Klang als ob sie glaubten, der Verräter hätte sie selbst verraten. Voldemort ging auf deinen Wink hin zu den Potters...und das war auch sein Ende." „Remus, du glaubst doch nicht etwa diesem Irren!"

„Ich muss zugeben, Peter, es fällt mir schwer zu begreifen, warum ein Unschuldiger zwölf Jahre lang als Ratte leben sollte", meinte Lupin trocken. „Unschuldig, aber voller Angst!" Harriet schwirrte der Kopf. _Mein Gott, sie waren alle drei Dads Freunde. Sie haben zusammen die Karte des Rumtreibers gemacht. Sie sind alle in meinem Fotoalbum, wem soll ich glauben? _„Du mochtest immer schon große Freunde, die für dich nach dem Rechten sahen, nicht wahr?", sagte Black gerade, „Erst waren es wir..."

Harriet sank kraftlos nieder, und hörte der Diskussion kaum noch weiter zu. Hermine mischte sich ein und erkundigte sich, warum Pettigrew, wenn er zu Voldemort gehört hatte, nie versucht hatte, Harriet etwas anzutun. „Hat Lucius Malfoy doch auch nicht", murmelte Harriet, „Blöd wird er sein. Lord V. ist weg, wozu noch arbeiten? Man muss nach sich selber sehen. Jeder ist sich selbst der nächste." Black kniete sich vor ihr nieder. „Harriet, du musst mir glauben. Bitte. Ich hätte Lily und James nie etwas angetan. Ich wäre eher gestorben. Ich bin auch nicht durch schwarze Magie aus Askaban geflohen. Als Hund konnte ich die Dementoren ertragen. Ich hielt durch. Und dann sah sich das Bild. Floh als Hund. Um dich zu retten. Glaub mir, bitte. Ich habe deine Eltern nicht verraten. James war mein bester Freund." Harriet starrte ihn an. Dann nickte sie ganz langsam. „Ich glaube Ihnen."

„Nein!" Pettigrew war auf die Knie gefallen als hätte Harriet sein Todesurteil unterschrieben. „Sirius- ich bin's Peter, dein Freund...du wirst doch nicht..." Black trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm. Pettigrew wandte sich Lupin zu. „Remus!", flehte er, „Denkst du nicht Sirius hätte dir gesagt, dass sich der Plan geändert hat?" „Nicht wenn er wirklich dachte, ich wäre der Spion", meinte er ungerührt.

„Verzeih mir, Remus", bat Black erneut. „Keine Ursachen, Tatze, alter Freund. Und du vergibst auch mir, dass ich dich für einen Spion gehalten habe?" „Natürlich." Er grinste kurz. „Sollen wir ihn gemeinsam töten?" „Ja, ich denke schon." „Das könnt ihr nicht tun...das werdet ihr nicht tun...Ron...war ich dir nicht immer ein Freund...ein gutes Haustier? Du lässt doch nicht zu, dass sie mich töten, du bist auf meiner Seite nicht wahr?" Ron starrte ihn mit größtem Ekel an. „Ich hab dich in meinem Bett schlafen lassen!" Peter Pettigrew flehte Hermine an, und dann Harriet. „James hätte das verstanden. Er hätte mir Gnade erwiesen!"

Er flehte und bettelte. Harriet sah ihn an und versuchte ihn zu sehen, doch sie sah nur einen Mann, der nicht bereit gewesen war für seine Freunde zu sterben. Einen Mann der furchtbare Angst hatte. „Lieber sterben als seine Freund verraten, wie wir es für dich getan hätten!", herrschte Black ihn an.

Er und Lupin standen Schulter an Schulter, die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Erst jetzt kam Harriet langsam zu Bewusstsein, dass sie es wirklich tun würden. Sie würden ihn umbringen. „Dir hätte klar sein sollen, dass wenn Voldmort dich nicht getötet hätte, wir es getan hätten. Adieu, Peter." „NEIN!" Harriet stellte sich zwischen die Zauberstäbe und den zitternden Peter Pettigrew. Black und Lupin sahen sie verblüfft an. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen", erklärte Harriet hart.

„Aber, Harriet, dieses Stück Dreck hat...", begann Black, aber Harriet unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß besser als jeder andere was er getan hat. Was er Ihnen beiden, uns, genommen hat, aber Sie dürfen ihn nicht töten. Er soll nach Askaban gehen und für seine Verbrechen büßen." „Aber, Harry..."

„Nein, Professor, hören Sie zu. Mein Vater hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass seine beiden besten Freunde zu Mördern werden nur wegen diesem ...Kerl...da. Und ich will das auch nicht. Das dürfen Sie nicht tun. Nicht so. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig. Und es würde Ihnen auch nicht helfen. Jetzt denken Sie das vielleicht, aber es würde Sie ewig verfolgen. Und nebenbei, wenn er tot ist, ist der einzige Beweis für Mister Blacks Unschuld dahin", erklärte Harriet. Lupin und Black tauschten einen Blick. „Einverstanden."

„Oh, ich danke, dir Harriet, du bist so gütig, so..." „Ja, ja, ich weiß, dafür schuldest du mir was, Ratte", unterbrach ihn Harriet scharf. Lupin fesselte Pettigrew. „Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, töte ich dich", schärfte Black dem Gefangen ein. Lupin ließ Snape (der nicht schwer verletzt war, sondern nur ohnmächtig), hinter ihnen herschweben. Zwei von ihnen ketteten sich an Pettigrew. Ron und Professor Lupin stellten sich freiwillig zur Verfügung. Dann brachen sie auf. Krummbein sprang nach vor, und führte sie beim Hinausgehen an.

_Reviews?_


	19. Chapter 19

19. Der letzte Kuss im Leben

Sie waren vermutlich ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Krummbein trippelte voraus. Dahinter folgten Ron, Professor Lupin und Pettigrew aneinander gekettet. Hinter ihnen schwebte Professor Snape, der von Sirius Black dirigiert wurde. Hermine und Harriet bildeten das Schlusslicht. Mühsam quälten sie sich durch den Tunnel.

„Geht's dir wieder gut, Harry?", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich denke, es wird keine bleibenden Schäden geben", erwiderte Harriet.

„Willst du mit ihm sprechen?" „Mhm." „Gut, ich bleib ein wenig zurück."

Black sah Harriet unsicher an. „Weißt du was das heißt? Pettigrew aushändigen?", erkundigte er sich. „Wissen Sie es?", gab Harriet zurück, „Das hießt Sie dürfen sich wieder die Haare schneiden." Black sah sie groß an. Dann lachte er heiser.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt, aber ich bin auch dein Pate", erklärte er. „Ja, ich weiß." „Deine Eltern wollten, dass ich dein Vormund werde, falls ihnen irgendetwas passiert, Harriet..." „Sie dürfen wieder Harry sagen. Die schrecklichen Dinge, die ich zu Ihnen gesagt habe, tun mir leid und besonders das...sie wissen schon was..." „Ja." Black lächelte schmerzhaft.

„Ich nehme an, du willst lieber bei deiner Tante und deinen Onkel bleiben. Ich verstehe das, aber denk wenigstens darüber nach, sobald mein guter Name wieder hergestellt ist...wenn du ein...neues Zuhause willst..." Harriet starrte ihn an. „Sie wollen, dass ich bei Ihnen wohnen und von den Dursleys wegziehe?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Heh, ich versteh das. Sie sind immerhin deine Verwandten, aber ich dachte nur du solltest..."

Harriet sprang ihn förmlich an, als sie ihn umarmte. „Oh, das ist toll, toll, toll, toller! Ja, natürlich will ich! Hast du ...ich meine, haben Sie ein eigenes Haus? Wann kann ich einziehen!" Sirius Black lächelte zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte einfach nur aus Freude. „Du ist in Ordnung. Und du willst wirklich?" „Jaha! Bist du taub!" Jetzt strahlte er wirklich. Harriet grinste.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Tunnels und kletterten hinauf. In Harriet stieg das Gefühl auf, dass sie irgendetwas vergessen hatte, etwas das mit Snape zusammenhing, etwas, dass er gesagt hatte...Etwas wichtiges. Sie sah Snapes Gestalt vor Sirius herschweben. Sie hatten die Oberfläche erreicht. Dunkle Wolken verhingen den Mond.

„Oh, Gott! Ron, geh sofort weg von Professor Lupin!", entfuhr es ihr. „Was!" „Heute ist Vollmond!" Dieser erschien auch schon durch ein Loch in den Wolken. Lupin war ganz steig geworden, seine Körper zitterte. „Oh, nein. Er hat seinen Trank nicht eingenommen! Er ist gefährlich!", japste Hermine. „Lauft weg! Und zwar schnell!", befahl Sirius. „Aber, Ron..." „Überlass das mir!"

Sirius wurde zum Hund, während sich Lupin vor ihren Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Der schwarze Hund sprang den Wolf an und zerrte ihn von Ron und Peter Pettigrew fort. Ron taumelte und Harriet erkannte zu spät, wie Pettigrew nach Lupins Zauberstab langte. „Nein, tun Sie das nicht! Bitte!"

„Tut mir leid, ich gehe nicht nach Askaban. _Expell" „Expelliarmus!" _Hermine hatte Pettigrew entwaffnete. Der wurde zur Ratte und rannte davon. Harriet warf sich nieder um die Ratte zu fassen zu bekommen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Inzwischen hatte die Kampfgeräusche des Wolfes und des Hundes aufgehört. Der Wolf ergriff die Flucht in den Wald. „Sirius!"

Der schwarze Hund lag am Boden und sah ziemlich fertig aus. „Sirius, Pettigrew ist weg", erklärte Harriet, „Er ist geflohen, aber du..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Hund rannte nun ebenfalls in den Wald. _Toll, ich hätte die Klappe halten sollen._

Snape lag noch immer bewusstlos am Boden. Ron ebenfalls. Hermine untersuchte Ron vorsichtig. _Mist, mist, alles ist Mist, _dachte Harriet. Dann hörte sie es. Das schmerzhafte Heulen eines Hundes. „Bleib du hier!", rief sie und rannte los. _Bitt , lass es ihm gut gehen, Ich hab ihn doch gerade erst gefunden! Nimm ihn mit nicht schon wieder weg!_

Harriet spürte die Kälte der Dementoren, dann sah sie Sirius in seiner menschlichen Gestalt am Seeufer liegen. „Neiiinn, stöhnte er, „neiin...bitte..." Harriet sah die Dementoren, so viele hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie stürzte sich über Sirius und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Hilf mir, Sirius bitte. Hier ist Snapes Zauberstab, mach einen Patronus, bitte", flüsterte sie. Aber Sirius war dazu nicht in der Lage.

„_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" Ich hab den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen. Ich krieg meinen ersten Kuss von Oliver. Cedric ist eifersüchtig. Wir werden zusammen sein. Sirius. Ich werde bei Sirius leben, und nicht mehr bei den Dursleys._

Sirius unter ihr schauderte und wimmerte und dann verstummte er. „Reiß dich zusammen!" Ihre Stimme klang hysterischer als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. „_Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" _Sie hörte den Todesschrei ihrer Mutter. Immer und immer wieder. Ihr Patronus war einfach nicht stark genug für so viele Dementoren. Sie waren jetzt ganz nahe. Harriet klammerte sich an Sirius fest.

„Ihr kriegt ihn nicht. _Expecto.."_ Wie hieß noch mal der Spruch? Ihr Patronus erstarb. Weißer Nebel blendete ihren Blick. Ein Dementor nahm seine Kapuze ab. Sie sah leere Löcher, dort wo die Augen sein sollten. Ein tiefer unförmiger Schlund ersetzte den Mund. _Mom...Dad...Nein, ich muss Sirius beschützen! _Sie fühlte wie sei jemand würgte und zu sich zog. Sie roch den Tod. _Er will mich küssen! Ich muss...Zauberstab...Expecto patronum.._

Und dann plötzlich wurde sie von silbernem Licht eingehüllt. Die Dementoren wichen zurück. Etwas vertrieb sie. Etwas helles warmes, vage Bekanntes. Am anderen Ende des Sees sah sie ein Tier über den See galoppieren und eine Gestalt am Seeufer, die sie kannte, aber nicht erkannte. Harriet konnte nicht mehr denken. Sie wurde ohnmächtig.

_Reviews?_


	20. Chapter 20

20. Das Geheimnis

Harriet fuhr in ihrem Bett auf. „Sirius!...Dementoren!...Was!" Snape und Fudge standen im Krankenflügel und unterhielten sich. Sie brachen ab und starrten sie an. „Wo sind die Dementoren?" „Auf jeden Fall nicht hier im Schloss", meinte Snape nur.

„Wo ist Sirius?" „Sie müssen jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, Miss Potter", meinte Fudge freundlich, „Black ist oben eingesperrt. Die Dementoren werden ihn jeden Moment küssen."

„WAS! Nein, nein, das dürfen Sie nicht zulassen! Sirius ist unschuldig! Es war Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew! Er ist ein Animagnus! Eine Ratte!", protestierte Harriet. „Wie ich Ihnen sagte, Minister, Black hat sie verhext", meinte Professor Snape. „Haben Sie Ihr Hirn verlegt! Rons Ratte Krätze war Peter Pettigrew in Animagnus Form! Er ist entkommen, aber es ist wahr! Fragen Sie Professor Lupin!"

„Der Stress war zuviel für sie, Minister", meinte Snape kalt. Madame Pomfrey kam hereingestürzt und stopfte Harriet eine Portion Schokolade in den Mund. Harriet schluckte hart. „Vergessen Sie Ihre Schokolade! Minister, Sie dürfen einen unschuldigen Mann nicht einfach so den Dementoren überlassen!"

Snape schob Fudge mit sich fort und raunte ihm etwas zu. „Professor! Sie sind keine sechzehn mehr! Verhalten Sie sich entsprechend!" Snape funkelte sie an. Hermine war inzwischen hereingekommen und Ron lag auf dem Krankenbett Harriet gegenüber. „Minister, meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe", meinte Pomfrey. In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore herein.

„Professor, Sirius Black ist...!" „Schon gut, Miss Potter. Poppy, ich muss kurz alleine mit Miss Potter und Miss Granger sprechen", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber, Herr Direktor", protestierte Madame Pomfrey. „Poppy, Cornelius, Severus – bitte lassen Sie uns alleine." Pomfrey zog mit beleidigter Miene ab, und Fudge folgte ihr.

Snape wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen, bleibe dann aber noch einmal dicht vor Dumbledore stehen. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa ein Wort von Blacks Geschichte?", flüsterte Snape beschwörend. „Ich würde mich gerne mit Harriet und Hermine alleine unterhalten", wiederholte Dumbledore nur. „Sirius Black hat schon im Alter von sechzehn bewiesen, dass er zu einem Mord fähig ist. Sie haben das doch nicht vergessen, Direktor? Sie haben nicht vergessen, dass er mich einst umbringen wollte?", zischte Snape eindringlich. „Mein Gedächtnis hat nicht gelitten, Severus", meinte der Schulleiter nur und sah Snape viel sagend an. Dieser funkelte ihn noch einmal wütend an und stolzierte dann davon. _Endlich ist er weg!_

„Professor, Sirius..." „Miss Granger hat mir schon alles genau berichtet und ich habe mich mit Sirius Black unterhalten", unterbrach sie Dumbledore, „Das Problem ist – der einzige Beweis für eure Geschichte, Peter Pettigrew, ist verschwunden. Euer Wort steht gegen das von Professor Snape, und dem etlicher Zeugen der damaligen Geschehnisse, mich eingeschlossen. Professor Lupin ist zu tief im Wald verschollen um irgendjemanden etwas erklären zu können. Wenn er zurückkehrt wird es bereits zu spät sein. Außerdem ist er ein Werwolf und jeder weiß, dass er und Sirius alte Freunde sind. Hinzukommt, Sirius hat sich nicht gerade benommen wie ein Unschuldiger. Er hat die Fette Dame angegriffen und ist mit einem Messer in den Gryffindor-Turm eingedrungen. Ohne Pettigrew haben wir keine Chance Sirius seine Strafe zu ersparen. Es ist zu spät."

_Nein, nein, nein! _Harriet sank kraftlos in ihr Bett zurück. Aus. Vorbei. Sie hatten keine Chance. Dumbledore hatte es selbst gesagt. Ihr war schlecht und sie fühlte sich halb tot. Dumbledore sah sie mitleidig an. „Alles was wir brauchen", sagte er langsam, „ist mehr Zeit." _HÄH?_

„OH!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Jetzt passt auf", sagte Dumbledore leise aber deutlich, „Sirius ist in Professor Flitwicks Büro im siebenten Stock eingeschlossen. Dreizehntes Fenster rechts vom Westturm. Wenn alles gut geht, werdet ihr heute Nacht mehr als nur ein unschuldiges Leben retten können. Doch vergesst nicht: Niemand darf euch sehen. Hermine, du kennst das Gesetz. Denk daran. Ich werde euch einschließen.. Es ist fünf vor zwölf. Hermine, drei Umdrehungen sollten genügen. Viel Glück."

Nach diesen Worten ging Dumbledore aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Harriet sah Hermine ratlos an. „Häh?" Hermine fingerte an ihrem Kragen herum und zog eine lange Goldkette, an der ein winziges funkelndes Stundenglas hing, hervor. „Komm!", befahl sie ihrer Freundin, „Es geht los!"

Dann warf sie auch Harriet die Kette um und drehte das Stundenglas dreimal im Kreis. Alles verschwamm um sie herum. Die Krankenstation löste sich auf, Farben und Geräusche rauschten an ihnen vorbei. Und dann ganz plötzlich fanden sie sich in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle wieder. Harriet sah Hermine ratlos an. „Ich hab nur eine Frage: Häh!"

Hermine packte Harriet und zog sie in einem Besenschrank. „Keiner darf uns sehen", erklärte Hermine. „Von mir aus. Und wärst du jetzt endlich so gütig mir zu sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist!", entgegnete Harriet unfreundlich. Hermine sah Harriet tief in die Augen. „Wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht", erklärte sie, „Drei Stunden in die Vergangenheit." „So was geht?"

„Ja, aber es ist nur unter besonderen Umständen erlaubt. Leise, da kommt jemand!" Sie lauschten und hörten Stimmen, die sich verdächtig nach ihren eigenen anhörten. „Das sind wir auf dem Weg zu Hagrid", flüsterte Hermine. „Wo hast du die Mini-Zeitmaschine eigentlich her?", fragte Harriet leise.

„Es heißt Zeitumkehrer. McGonagall hat ihn mir an den Tag nach den Ferien gegeben, als sie mich sprechen wollte, weißt du noch? Sie hat einen Brief an das Zauberministerium geschrieben, was für eine vorbildliche Schülerin ich doch bin, und dass ich ihn niemals für andere Zwecke als meine Schulbildung missbrauchen würde...Ich musste schwören es niemanden zu sagen. Durch den Zeitumkehrer konnte ich zwei Fächer die zur gleichen Zeit waren belegen", erklärte Hermine, „Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, was Dumbledore von uns erwartet. Ich meine, anscheinend will er, dass wir irgendetwas ändern. Aber was!" Hermine seufzt, setzte sich auf einem verkehrten Eimer, und seufzte noch einmal.

Harriet versuchte zu verarbeiten was sie eben erfahren hatte. „Aber...wir können doch nicht einfach in der Zeitlinie herumpfuschen! Ich hab Dudley beim Fernsehen das eine oder andere Mal über die Schulter gesehen. Glaub mir, Zeitreisen haben oft ungeahnte Folge", meinte sie langsam.

„Deswegen darf uns auch keiner sehen!" Schweigen kehrte ein. „Am Besten wir bleiben hier, warten bis Sirius gefangen ist und befreien ihn dann", meinte Harriet. „ Aber Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, wenn alles gut geht können wir mehr als ein unschuldiges Leben retten", überlegte Hermine, „Was war vor drei Stunden?" „Seidenschnabel! Wir gehen ja jetzt gerade zu Hagrid wegen Seidenschnabels H-Hin...wegen Seidenschnabel eben", fiel Harriet ein, „Vielleicht will Dumbledore, dass sie ihn retten. Das kann keine schlimmen Folgen haben...Doch kann es. Egal, zur Not ist es immer noch Dumbledores Schuld."

„Und Sirius flieht auf Seidenschnabel, ja?", vergewisserte sich Hermine. „Genau. Wir müssen also nur Seidenschnabel retten und uns bedeckt halten bis Sirius gefangen wird, ihn aus Flitwicks Büro befreien und er kann fliehen. Das ist ein guter Plan!"

Die Ausführung war dann allerdings alles andere als leicht. Die Mädchen schlichen vorsichtig zu Hagrids Hütte, beobachten sich selbst und Ron unter den Tarnumhang, wie sie Hagrid besuchten und schlichen dann um die Hütte herum zum Kürbisbeet wo Seidenschnabel angebunden war. „Wir müssen warten bis ihn Fudge gesehen hat, sonst denkt er noch Hagrid hätte ihn entkommen lassen", wisperte Hermine. Harriet nickte. Dann setzte das nervenzehrende Warten ein.

Hagrid schmiss ihre jüngeren Ichs und Ron hinaus und bekam Besuch von Dumbledore, Fudge und dem Henker Macnair. Macnair sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte Seidenschnabel, dann verschwand sein Kopf wieder. „Jetzt", bestimmte Harriet. Sie schlich geduckt nach vorne und verbeugte sich vor Seidenschnabel. Der Hippogreif sah sie misstrauisch an, tat es ihr dann aber gleich. Harriet nahm den Strick, der das Tier anband und versuchte ihn zu zerreißen.

„Mist, es geht nicht!", fluchte sie leise, „Seidenschnabel, würdest du bitte mithelfen. Es geht hier immerhin um deinen Hals!" Doch das Tier machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen. Letztlich ließ es sich doch dazu herab das Seile durchzubeißen. Aber dafür legte es sich nieder. „Nein! Das gibt es doch nicht! Seidenschnabel, beweg dich!" Seidenschnabel sah sie groß an. „Bitte, beweg dich!" Harriet zog am Seil. Gerade noch rechtzeitig setzte sich das Tier dann doch noch in Bewegung, und ließ sich von Harriet zu Hermine in den Wald führen.

Dort versteckten sie sich hinter den Bäumen. Wenige Sekunden später traten Hagrid, Dumbledore, Fudge und Macnair aus der Hütte. Wütende Stimmen wurden Laut. Der frustrierte Henker spaltete vor lauter Wut einen wehrlosen Kürbis. „Suchen Sie den Himmel ab, wenn Sie wollen", wandte sich Dumbledore vergnügt an den Henker, „Hagrid, ich könnte eine Tasse Tee vertragen. Oder einen großen Schnaps." Und schon verschwanden die vier Gestalten zurück in die Hütte.

„Das war knapp. Und was jetzt? Wo verstecken wir uns mit einem riesigen Hippogreif?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei ihrer Freundin. „Am besten hier im Wald", meinte diese. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen wirst", seufzte Harriet.

Die Sonne ging unter. Um einen Eindruck von der Zeitspanne die verging zu bekommen, kamen sie überein die peitschende Weide zu beobachten. Dort angekommen, Seidenschnabel immer wieder zur Stille ermahnend sahen sie gerade wie Sirius in Hundegestalt Ron unter die Weide zerrte. Die andere Harriet und die andere Hermine versuchten nun ihrerseits unter die Weide zu gelangen. „So sieht meine Frisur von hinten aus! Warum hat mir das nie einer gesagt!", zischte Harriet, „Das ist ja schrecklich!" Hermine seufzte tief, erwiderte aber nichts.

Krummbein drückte den Knoten und die Mädchen folgten Ron und Sirius. Stimmen grummelten. Harriet und Hermine sahen Dumbledore, Fudge und Macnair in der Ferne zum Schloss zurückkehren. Dann geschah ein paar Minuten gar nichts. Seidenschnabel gab ein Geräusch von sich. „Psst", befahl Harriet. „Da kommt Professor Lupin!", erklärte Hermine und deutete auf eine Gestalt die vom Schloss zur Weide rannte. _Armer Professor. Da weiß, er noch nicht was auf ihn zukommt._

Sie beobachteten wie Lupin den Knoten mit einem Zweig antupfte und dann ebenfalls ins Erdloch verschwand. Harriet seufzte. „Jetzt kommt ja nur noch Snape, und dann kommen alle wieder raus...Da liegt mein Tarnumhang." „Harry, nein, vergiss es. Wir dürfen die Zeitlinie nicht verändern."

„Ja, schon gut. War ja nur so ein Gedanke." Hagrid machte sich inzwischen singend ebenfalls auf zum Schloss. _Und noch einer der keine Ahnung hat, was eigentlich los ist. _Dann kam Snape. Mit großen Schritten eilte er auf die Weide zu. Vor der Weide blieb er stehen und blickte sich um. Harriet und Hermine gingen unwillkürlich in Deckung. Snape nahm den Tarnumhang und musterte ihn kurz. Dann benutze er denselben Ast wie Lupin vor um ins Erdloch zu gelangen und verschwand unter den Tarnumhang.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten bis wir alle wieder rauskommen." Sie setzten sich müde hin und warteten. „Harry, eins versteh ich nicht ganz. Wieso haben die Dementoren Sirius nicht geküsst, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten?" Harriet seufzte. „Ich bin selbst nicht ganz sicher, Hermine. Ich weiß nur eins: Ein Patronus hat sie verjagt, ein verdammt mächtiger Patronus", erklärte sie. „Aber wer hat ihn beschworen?" „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich verdanke dieser Person wahrscheinlich mein Leben."

Nach über einer Stunde regte sich endlich etwas unter der peitschenden Weide. „Wir kommen!", zischte Hermine. Seidenschnabel hob den Kopf. Lupin, Ron und Pettigrew kletterten aus dem Erdloch. Dann kam der bewusstlose Snape (was ein sehr amüsanter Anblick war), dann Sirius und Harriet und dann schließlich Hermine. Sie alle machten sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Gleich würde Lupin den Mond sehen, gleich würde es losgehen.

Hermine krallte sich an Harriet fest. „Denk dran, Harry. Egal was passiert, wir dürfen uns nicht einmischen", flüsterte sie eindringlich. Harriet nickte gepresst. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Mein Gott, Hermine! Der Werwolf wird in den Wald rennen! Direkt auf uns zu!" Hermine erbleichte. „Wo sollen wir hin!" Harriets Gedanken rasten. „Hargids Hütte!"

Sie zerrten Seidenschnabel schnell dorthin. Zum Glück waren die anderen mit dem Werwolf beschäftigt. Als sie mit Seidenschnabel die Hütte stürmten sah Fang sie vorwurfsvoll an. Harriet kraulte ihn schnell. „Ist ja nur für wenige Minuten, Fang. Dann geht Seidenschnabel auch schon wieder", erklärte sie. An Hermine gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind. Wir sind hier drin zwar sicher, aber woher wissen wir wann es an der Zeit ist Sirius zu retten?" Hermine seufzte. „Na gut. Ich bleibe mit Seidenschnabel hier. Du gehst nachsehen, was draußen los ist. Sei aber bitte vorsichtig. Dort draußen treibt sich ein Werwolf und eine Horde Dementoren herum. Und lass dich nicht sehen", gab sie nach. Harriet nickte. „Keine Angst. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", versprach sie.

Kaum hatte sie die Hütte verlassen bereute sie ihren Entschluss auch schon wieder. Da waren die Dementoren, tausenden von ihnen. Sie glitten in Richtung See um Sirius und sie selbst zu vernichten. Harriet rannte ihnen hinterher. Sie musste einfach herausfinden, wer es gewesen war, der sie gerettet hatte. Ihr fiel nur Snape ein, aber der würde sich wohl kaum so sehr für Sirius einsetzen.

Als sie den See erreichte, versteckte sie sich am anderen Ufer hinter einem Busch und beobachtete sie selbst im Kampf gegen die Dementoren. Dann erlosch das Licht des Patronus am anderen Ufer. Nichts geschah. Niemand kam zu ihrer uns Sirius' Rettung. _Verdammt noch mal! Geheimnisvoller Retter, komm schon! _Und dann wurde es ihr mit einem Mal klar. Es gab keinen geheimnisvollen Retter, es gab nur sie. Harriet sprang hinter dem Busch hervor. Ein Dementor hatte bereits seine Kapuze abgenommen.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. _Dad, gib mir Kraft. _„_Expecto patronum!" _ Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs brach ein glänzendes Tier hervor und galoppierte über den See auf die Dementoren zu. Es war ein Hirsch. Die Dementoren flüchteten in die Dunkelheit. Der Patronus machte kehrt und kam zu Harriet zurück. Vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Krone", flüsterte sie. Der Hirsch sah sie an und verschwand vor ihren Augen. Sie blieb starr stehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang sie zurück hinter ihren Busch, als Snape (ohne Hermine, die er wohl außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte) auf die ohnmächtige Harriet und den ohnmächtigen Sirius zustapfte. So schnell sie konnte schlich sie zurück zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Hermine, stell dir vor, es gibt doch ein Zeitparadoxon! Ich war es die mich und Sirius damals am See gerettet hat!" Hermine sah sie ratlos an. „Was!" „Ist auch egal. Snape ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein und dabei uns alle ins Schloss zu schaffen."

„Gut, wir haben noch eine dreiviertel Stunde bevor Dumbledore uns einsperrt. Wir müssen Sirius retten und zurück, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir fehlen", meinte Hermine. Sie gingen in Richtung Schloss. Seidenschnabel folgte ihnen. „Achtung, da kommt wer! In Deckung!" Macnair stapfte an ihnen vorbei. „Der holt die Dementoren!", flüsterte Harriet, „Wir können nicht länger warten!" Hermine nickte.

Sie kletterten auf Seidenschnabel. Harriet tätschelte das Tier beruhigend. „Alles ist gut, Schnäbelchen", versicherte sie dem Tier, dann trat sie ihm sanft aber bestimmt in die Seiten. Seidenschnabel hob ab und Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich. „Oh, Gott", flüsterte sie, „Oh nein, das ist nichts für mich." „Wieso ist doch lustig. Dort drüben ist Flitwicks Büro. Rüber Seidenschnabel!"

Sirius war schon dort und ging unruhig wie eine eingesperrte Wildkatze auf und ab. Harriet klopfte gegen das Fenster. Sirius sah in ihre Richtung und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „_Alohomora!"_ Das Fenster sprang auf. „Wie...wie?" „Keine Zeit. Steig auf", befahl Harriet. Hermine quietschte besorgt. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Seidenschnabel kann vielleicht nicht soviel Gewicht tragen", protestierte sie unsicher. „Und wie er kann. Mach schon." Sirius stellte sich ins Fenster, schlang seine Beine um Seidenschnabels Rücken und ließ sich von Hermine auf das Tier ziehen. „Gut gemacht, Schnäbelchen. Jetzt hoch, hoch zum Turm!" In Sekundenschnelle landete Seidenschnabel am Westturm. Hermine ließ sich sofort von den Hippogreif heruntergleiten. Harriet tätschelte das Tier noch einmal beruhigend. Zu Sirius meinte sie dann: „Er ist ein sehr guter Hippogreif, weißt du." Sirius sah sie lange an. „Harry, ich..."

Sie umarmte ihn nur kurz und rutschte dann ebenfalls vom Hippogreif. „Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert? Mit Ron?", erkundigte sich Sirius. „Es geht ihm gut. Du solltest lieber verschwinden. Sie werden jeden Moment sehen, dass du fort bist!" „Harry, wie kann ich dir jemals danken..." „Flieh!", entgegneten Harriet und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. Sirius Black sah sie noch einmal dankbar an. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Harry. Das verspreche ich dir." Dann flogen der Mann und der Hippogreif davon. _Wie ich es in Trelawneys Kugel gesehen habe. _Und eine Sekunde später waren sie verschwunden. Harriet blieb mit einem merkwürdig leeren Gefühl zurück.

_Reviews?_


	21. Chapter 21

21. Noch einmal Eulenpost

„Harry", meinte Hermine leise, „Wir müssen..." „Ich weiß." Mit dem leeren Gefühl im Bauch wandte sie sich vom Nachthimmel ab. „Gehen wir zum Krankenflügel."

Sie schlüpften in den Turm und wären auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel fast Snape und Fudge in die Arme gelaufen. Danach mussten sie sich auch noch vor Peeves verstecken. Als sie den Krankenflügel, völlig außer Atem, erreichten, war Dumbledore gerade dabei die Türe abzuschließen. Er wandte sich ihnen zu. „Nun?"

„Es ist erledigt", erklärte Harriet nach Luft ringend. „Gut, ich glaube ihr seid gerade weg, geht rein, ich schließe euch ein", meinte Dumbledore strahlend. Die Mädchen schlüpften durch die Tür und legten sich wieder in ihre Betten. _Das war für meinen Geschmack alles ein wenig zu knapp._

Wenig später stürmte ein sehr wütender Snape, gefolgt von Fudge, Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey herein. „POTTER! Was hast du gemacht!" „Professor Snape! Benehmen Sie sich!", kreischte Madame Pomfrey. „Snape, seien Sie vernünftig. Die Türe war abgeschlossen", argumentierte Fudge. Harriet blinzelte möglichst unschuldig. „Was ist denn passiert?", erkundigte sie sich gespielt unwissend.

„Black ist geflohen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Oh...Das ist gut. Ich hab Ihnen ja gesagt, er ist unschuldig. Wäre peinlich geworden, wenn Sie einen unschuldigen Mann hingerichtet hätten", erwiderte Harriet freundlich. Snape sah so aus als hätte er ihr am liebsten eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das angestellt hast, Potter, aber eines weiß ich sicher, eines Tages wirst du es noch bereuen, dich für Black entschieden zu haben", sagte er düster.

Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte davon. „Der Bursche scheint mir ziemlich durcheinander zu sein", meinte Fudge mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber die Dementoren werden jetzt doch mit Sicherheit von der Schule abgezogen, oder etwa nicht?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. Fudge gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und murmelte etwas von: „Hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass sie einem unschuldigen Kind einen Kuss verpassen wollen..."

Als endlich alle gegangen waren kam Ron unter einem lauten Stöhnen zu sich. „Was...was ist passiert? Hab ich was verpasst?", erkundigte er sich. Harriet und Hermine tauschten einen Blick und lachten nur.

Am nächsten Tag stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Snape beim Frühstück „herausgerutscht" war, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf war. Harriet suchte den Lehrer sofort in seinem Büro auf.

„Professor, geht es Ihnen gu-...Sie packen!" Lupin sah sie traurig an. „Ja." „Warum? Das Zauberministerium denkt doch nicht etwa Sie hätten Sirius bei der Flucht geholfen...Wie denn auch? Sie waren gerade Wolf." Lupin seufzte. „Dumbledore ist für mich in die Presche gesprungen. Aber du hast sicher gehört, dass Severus beim Frühstück versehentlich von meinem...Problem erzählt hat."

„Na und? Das wird keinem der Schüler etwas ausmachen! Höchstens ein paar Slytherin Idioten und die haben sowieso an alles und jedem was auszusetzen!" Harriet funkelte Lupin herausfordernd an. „Die Schüler stört es vielleicht nicht, aber ihre Eltern." „Vergessen Sie die Eltern!"

Lupin lächelte gequält. „Harry, ich hab dein Leben und das von Hermine und Ron gefährdet. Severus hat so etwas ähnliches schon das ganze Jahr befürchtet, und man kann viel über ihn sagen, aber dieses eine Mal hatte er Recht. Ein Werwolf sollte nicht als Lehrer arbeiten", erklärte er. Harriet seufzte: „Immer wenn ich das Gefühl habe meine Beziehung zu Professor Snape würde sich bessern, passiert irgendwas, das sie verschlechtert." Dann suchte verzweifelt nach Argumenten, die Lupin zum Bleiben bewegen könnten.

„Sie waren der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste, den wir je hatten! Sie dürfen nicht gehen! Ich will nicht, dass Sie gehen!" „Harriet, sei vernünftig..." „Sie sind so dumm! Na gut, Sie haben ein Problem, aber Sie werden den Trank gewiss kein zweites Mal vergessen! Jeder wird verstehen, warum es überhaupt passiert ist. Sie dachten wir wären in Gefahr. Sirius Black war am Gelände. Sie müssen nicht gehen!" „Harry, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt. Nur von der Schule. Erzähl mir von deinem Patronus." _Zuerst Sirius und jetzt auch noch er. Ich hab sie doch erst gefunden. Und jetzt verlier ich sie schon wieder._

Dann erzählte sie seufzend von den Ereignissen am See. „Ja, du hast Recht. Dein Vater wurde ein Hirsch, deswegen haben wir ihn Krone genannt." „Ich hab ihn gefunden. In mir. Trotzdem...ich fühl mich leer." Lupin lächelte matt. „Hier. Vielleicht geht es dir damit ein wenig besser. Du kannst die Miniaturversion von deinem Dad, mir und...Tatze mit dir herumtragen." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers. „Da ich jetzt kein Lehrer mehr bin, kann ich sie dir ruhigen Gewissens geben. James hätte es so gewollt", fuhr er fort.

Harriet nahm die Karte entgegen, dann ließ sie alle Zweifel fallen und umarmte Remus Lupin fest. „Ich werd Sie vermissen", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Harry", erwiderte Lupin. Professor Dumbledore kam herein. Er schien nicht überrascht Harriet und ihren Lehrer in dieser Position vorzufinden. „Ich unterbreche ungern, aber Ihre Kutsche wartet vorne am Tor, Remus", sagte er. „Vielen Dank, Direktor." Remus Lupin löste sich von Harriet und sah sie traurig an. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry." Dann nahm er seinen Koffer und ging.

Harriet fiel niedergeschlagen in seinen Stuhl. Dumbledore lächelte mitfühlend. „Warum so niedergeschlagen, Harriet?" Harriet fiel etwas ein. „Professor, als ich meine Wahrsagen-Prüfung hatte, da hat Professor Trelwaney plötzlich eine Prophezeiung von sich gegeben. Mit fremder Stimme und verdrehten Augen und so. Sie sagte, Voldemorts Knecht würde um Mitternacht zu ihm zurückkehren und der Knecht würde ihm helfen wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Nachher wusste sie nichts mehr. Das war eine echte Prophezeiung, oder? Und Pettigrew ist entkommen", berichtete sie.

Dumbledore schien unbeeindruckt. „Interessant", kommentierte er, „Damit hätte Sybille Trelawney zwei echte Vorhersagen gemacht seit ich sie kenne. Und was deine Sorge angeht: Es ist nicht gesagt, dass dieser Knecht aus der Prophezeiung Pettigrew ist, und vielleicht wirst du es noch eines Tages zu deinem Vorteil nutzen können, dass er davon gekommen ist." Dann ging der Direktor hinaus und überließ Harriet ihren Gedanken.

Über die Nacht der Flucht von Sirius und Seidenschnabel kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte. Percy, der dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss machte, versicherte Penelope und den anderen, dass, wenn er es in Zauberministerium schaffen sollte, er sich persönlich dafür einsetzten würde, dass Sirius Black gefasst werden würde.

Draco war wütend wegen Seidenschnabel, verhielt sich aber ansonsten erstaunlich ruhig. Cedric erkundigte sich besorgt bei Harriet was eigentlich passiert war. („Hast du Sirius Black gesehen? Hat er dir was getan?" „Er ist unschuldig und mein Pate." „Oh.").

Lavender und Parvati sahen die Sache ganz anders. „Ihr wisst doch garantiert wieder mal genau, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist", meinte Lavender, „Und wie üblich wollt ihr es uns nicht erzählen." Parvati nickte. „Vermutlich habt ihr sogar mehr mit der Sache zu tun, als man glauben möchte", setzte sie hinzu. Hermine warf Harriet einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte sie nur.

Über Professor Lupins Abgang waren die meisten betrübt. „Er war der einzige gescheite Lehrer den wir je in diesen Fach hatten", seufzte Fred. „Dann war er eben ein Werwolf, na und. Das ist doch cool", meinte George. „Und für einen Lehrer hat er wirklich verdammt gut ausgesehen", seufzte Lavender. „Ich frage mich, wen sie uns nächstes Jahr vorsetzten", seufzte Seamus düster. „Vielleicht einen Vampir", meinte Dean hoffnungsvoll. Parvati verdrehte daraufhin nur viel sagend die Augen.

Hermine hatte beschlossen den Zeitumkeher zurückzugeben und ihre Fächer zu reduzieren, was Harriet für klüger und gesünder hielt. Ihren Tarnumhang hatte sie von Dumbledore zurückbekommen.

Am letzten Schultag bekamen sie die Prüfungsergebnisse. Alle hatten alle Fächer bestanden. Percy und Oliver hatten ihre UTZ geschafft (und Hogwarts somit erfolgreich abgeschlossen) und die Zwillinge um haaresbreite ihre ersten ZAGs. Gryffindor hatte neben den Quidditch-Pokal auch noch (zum dritten Mal in Folge) die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen. Trotzdem war Harriet bei der Abschlussfeier nicht unbeschwert. Zum ersten Mal seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, fühlte sie sich um ein ganzes Stück erwachsener und auch müder. Sie fragte sich ob sie ihren Paten je wieder sehen würde.

Bei der Heimfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express versuchte Harriet ihren Freunden zu Liebe Frohsinn zu heucheln. Ron lud sie und Hermine zu der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft im Sommer ein und sie spielten zu dritt _Snape Explodiert_. Dann plötzlich kam eine kleiner graue Eule mit einem Brief und einem Paket beim Fenster herein geflogen. Es war ein Brief von Sirius.

_Liebe Harriet,_

_ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich bevor du zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante kommst. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Eulenpost gewöhnt sind._

_Seidenschnabel und ich haben ein Versteck gefunden. Ich sag dir allerdings nicht, wo es ist, falls diese Eule in falsche Hände gerät. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie zuverlässig sie ist, aber sie war die beste die ich finden konnte, und schien ganz scharf auf diesen Job._

_Ich glaube, die Dementoren suchen immer noch nach mir, doch hier werden sie mich bestimmt nicht finden. Ich werde mich demnächst ein paar Muggeln zeigen, damit sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts aufheben können._

_So und nun zu all dem, was ich dir bei unserem letzten Treffen nicht mehr sagen konnte. Ich war es, der dir den Feuerblitz geschickt hat. Krummbein brachte die Bestellung für mich zur Eulenpost. Ich hab deinen Namen verwendet, aber geschrieben, dass sie Geld aus meinem Gringotts-Verlies nehmen sollen. Bitte betrachte den Feuerblitz als Geschenk deines Patens zum dreizehnten Geburtstag (ein verfrühtes zum vierzehnten hab ich dem Brief beigelegt)._

_Ich möchte mich noch entschuldigen, dass ich dir letztes Jahr offenbar viel Angst eingejagt habe, und zwar in der Nacht als du das Haus deines Onkels verlassen hattest. Ich wollte nur kurz einem Blick auf dich werfen, aber ich glaube ich hab dir einen Schock verpasst._

_Ich hab noch etwas beigelegt von dem ich glaube, dass du es nächstes Jahr auf Hogwarts gut gebrauchen kannst. Wenn du mich je brauchst, schick mir eine Nachricht. Deine Eule wird mich finden._

_Ich schreibe dir bald wieder_

_Sirius_

_PS: Vielleicht will dein Freund Ron diese Eule behalten, immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass er keine Ratte mehr hat._

Ron hielt Krummbein die Eule unter die Nase. „Was schätzt du? Eindeutig ne Eule?", fragte er die Katze. Krummbein schnurrte. „Das genügt mir. Ich nehme sie."

Im Umschlag war noch ein Stück Pergament enthalten. Darauf stand: „Ich, Sirius Black, Harriet Potters Pate, erteile ihr hiermit die Erlaubnis, an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

„Und das Geschenk?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Harriet öffnete das Päckchen. „Oh, Gott!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie holte einen kleinen schwarzen Stoffhund, der mit Sirius' Hundeform erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit hatte, hervor. „Er hat mir eine kleine Tatze geschickt!" _Jetzt hab ich ihn wirklich immer bei mir._

Harriet las den Brief noch unzählige Male, bevor sie King's Cross erreichten. Dort verabschiedete sie sich von Hermine, Ron und all den anderen, und ging dann immer noch den Brief in der Hand zu Onkel Vernon, der sie erwartete. „Was ist das denn? Wenn es dieses Formular ist, das ich unterschreiben soll, vergiss es! Ich hab die Sache mit Magda nicht vergessen!", knurrte er.

„Ist es nicht", meinte Harriet abwesend, „Es ist ein Brief von meinem Paten." „Paten? Du hast doch gar keinen Paten!" „Hab ich doch. Er war der beste Freund meiner Eltern. Er ist ein verurteilter Mörder, vor einem Jahr ist er aus dem Zauberer-Gefängnis ausgebrochen und seit dem auf der Flucht. Aber er will trotzdem mit mir in Kontakt bleiben und wissen wie's mir geht und so. Ist das nicht süß?" Onkel Vernon war ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung.

Weiter geht's in „Harriet Potter und der Feuerkelch"

_Das war Teil Drei. Viel Spaß beim vierten Teil._

_Reviews?_


End file.
